La Odisea del Cazador
by specterwolf3
Summary: tratado como paria, un monstruo que no merece ni conoce piedad, el único varón de la familia Loud comienza una redención carmesí, descubriendo secretos que el tiempo guardo y el silencio callo, Royal Woods no es lo que parece, y solo es el comienzo de la Noche Escarlata...
1. Prologo

Prologo: El Cazador Blanco Escarlata…

(Normal POV)

El silencio, un silencio que es eterno en este paramo hostil, desprovisto de vida, donde solo habitan los seres más depravados, carentes de alma, faltos de remordimiento, donde las aberraciones van tomadas de la mano con la pesadilla. Los escombros de lo que pudo haber sido una ciudad o un pueblo tal vez ahora solo son ruinas, hogar del moho y el polvo, el metal una vez reluciente, fuerte, bañado por el óxido y la corrosión, restos de automóviles, los cristales quebrados con el verde y la mugre que cubre cada parte de los mismos saludan a la única sombra que se aventura en este yermo desolado. La figura está completamente empapada con la lluvia, la única fuente de agua en este lugar, a la vez que las cenizas y el hollín tiñen las ruinas oscuras, vestido con una larga gabardina blanca, un blanco prístino con el interior de un rojo escarlata, la capucha oculta su rostro de este limbo más sin embargo deja expuesto su cabello níveo y las pecas en sus mejillas, su torso está cubierto por un chaleco negro y debajo una camisa naranja, sus piernas son abrazadas por el jean gris y sus pies cubiertos con las botas de combate negras mientras que en sus manos están tapadas por los guantes de cuero blancos aunque una parte deja ver las vendas en la mano derecha. Está quieto, firme cual estatua delante de lo que parecen ser los restos de una fuente mientras el viento gélido sondea en su abrigo haciendo que este se agite mostrando en intervalos lo que guarda debajo del mismo.

En las caderas están atadas firmemente dos pistolas Beretta m83-r, en los muslos dos cintos con cuatro cuchillos arrojadizos cada uno, en su vientre sujeto por correas un machete de caza y en la espalda guardada por la funda una escopeta recortada negra con grabados de plata de un águila cazando. En un momento la figura alza su mirada hacia el "cielo", una imitación de su mundo original, un manto, un velo negro sin luna ni estrellas, solo negrura que se extiende hasta donde uno cree que puede ver, un abismo sin fin, gracias a los vientos la capucha que lo cubría ahora cae hacia atrás desnudando su rostro, el rostro de un hombre….un niño de no más de 15 años, tal vez menos, el cabello blanco como la nieve que resalta entre todo el gris, negro, y marrón cobrizo del limbo en el cual esta, el mechón que se extiende hacia arriba y tercamente se niega a bajar por los vientos fríos que lo azotan, los dientes frontales astillados como si fuera un conejo blanco, sus ojos, esos ojos azules de un tono aguamarina y las pecas en las pálidas mejillas.

-Veo que están aquí también, no deberían-dijo con la voz fría mientras seguía contemplando el abismo, su cara carente de emociones.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hable con ustedes, mucho tiempo, y han sucedido muchas cosas….-su voz se iba perdiendo en la nada, un susurro bajo que cada vez era más difícil de escuchar pero de alguna manera perceptible, el chico bajo la mirada para mostrarla a lo que sería la audiencia de este monologo o intento de romper la cuarta pared.

-Desde aquel incidente, donde toda mi familia me vio como paria, me vi condenado al ostracismo, pero fue peor cuando un segundo….llamémosle accidente ocurrió, desde ese punto toda la ciudad me vio como un monstruo, alguien que debía desaparecer, alguien por el cual no merecía ni la piedad, ni el remordimiento ni mucho menos culpa por cada humillación, tortura, flagelo y condena por pecados que nunca cometí, pecados que si bien no eran míos trate de enmendar, pero el ser humano es una criatura ignorante, juzga y condena a placer solo por la malicia y el odio-cerro sus ojos mientras su mente volvía atrás al pasado, a momentos donde era débil, donde era frágil, tanto cuerpo como mente, pero en ese abismo, encontró algo, algo que siempre estuvo dentro de sí, en lo más profundo de su alma, un regalo, una bendición, una maldición, tal vez el destino o el karma solamente juega con él, alguien que estaba en el momento equivocado y lugar incorrecto. Donde era la presa; pero aquí, ahora mismo, es el cazador.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos para comenzar su camino una vez más mientras que por encima de él en los escombros de lo que antes era un edificio una sombra amorfa, carente de cuerpo y ser, con la mirada inyectada en sangre y la boca salivando alquitrán, saboreando la carne que pronto estaría en sus fauces lo observaba, momentos después dicha figura se hizo uno con el velo de la noche desapareciendo de ahí, comenzando el ritual conocido como cacería.

Los pasos del albino eran silenciosos, inexistentes como un fantasma, moviéndose entre los callejones y pasillos derruidos que se encontraba en su caminar, mientras seguía su sendero podía sentir en su mente la presencia de aquel ser oscuro que lo perseguía, una ligera sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios pero así como vino regreso a la máscara fría sin emociones, ya conocía perfectamente cada pasaje de esas ruinas abandonadas de Dios, lugar donde prepararía su coto de caza.

-¿Aún siguen aquí? Que persistentes que son….bueno, quédense, no me molesta la compañía, al menos son más agradables que ellos-se dijo con el humor negro mientras seguía caminando y sacaba sus pistolas para tenerlas en sus manos que estaban sin seguro, entro en lo que parece ser una biblioteca y subió por las escaleras, las estanterías llenas hasta tope de telarañas y hongos, los libros amarillos por todo el tiempo que han estado descuidados ignorando los sonidos de pisadas por algo similar a pinzas o estacas en el suelo seguido de una especie de cascabeleo que lo seguía de cerca desde varios ángulos en especial desde arriba de los estantes, mirando periféricamente pudo notar al menos un millar de ojos diminutos separados en grupos de diez cada uno, ojos de un color negro desprovisto de conciencia y razón, solo instinto, mirándolo con hambre, un hambre voraz; subió al segundo piso y fue directamente hacia la puerta a la terraza una vez más dándole poca importancia a los esbirros asquerosos que le seguían de cerca, una vez en el techo pudo verlo, la maraña de tela blanca, obra de las criaturas que usaban este lugar como nido y debajo de ellas los huevos, grandes que llegaban hasta su cintura, podía escuchar desde su posición como las crías se movían desesperadamente dentro de su saco esperando la comida que pronto sería servida, dio unos pasos al frente y miro fijamente lo que es el nido, los cráneos y huesos de lo que seguramente eran animales y humanos por igual desperdigados por el suelo y sujetos por las telarañas, miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia la "audiencia".

-En un segundo regreso, solo déjenme acabar con esto rápido ¿Si?-con eso dicho devolvió su mirada hacia los huevos y dijo en voz baja, tan baja que apenas fue escuchada.

- _Observar-_ con ese comando información inundo su cerebro, podía verlo claramente como la luz del día.

Huevo Walker A

Lv1

HP: 100

MP: 00

Estado: En Eclosión

Huevo Stalker

Lv5

HP: 250

MP: 00

Estado: En Eclosión

Huevo Walker B

Lv1

HP: 100

MP: 00

Estado: En Eclosión

Huevo Walker C

Lv1

HP: 100

MP: 00

Estado: En Eclosión

Cuando los huevos notaron la presencia humana cercana se agitaron de sobre manera, mostrando grietas en su coraza negra y de a poco se abrieron, mejor dicho explotaron con fuerza mostrando las aberraciones que guardaban en su interior, el huevo Walker mostro cinco crías, estas recordaban a una tarántula negra pero con varias diferencias, en primer lugar cada una era tan grande como un balón de fútbol, con diez ojos en vez de los clásicos ocho, dos pares de alas de libélulas en el cefalotórax, y en las hileras de seda una larga cola que terminaba en aguijón similar a un escorpión, los colmillos similares a agujas derramando saliva ya que aún no habían comido.

-Dios sí que son feos, ¿No lo creen amigos?-dijo el cazador mientras seguía mirando la cuarta pared.

-Veamos que son ustedes chicos, a ver si pueden hacerme frente-dijo con sorna mientras sacaba información sobre sus enemigos.

Walker A/B/C/D/E

Primer ciclo de vida de la criatura conocida como Eater, en esta forma su apetito es voraz, no piensan en otra cosa que no sea comer, cuando no hay alimento disponible recurren al canibalismo, de gran capacidad reproductiva.

Lv 4

HP: 150

MP: 50

EP: 200

Fuerza: 7

Velocidad: 10

Resistencia: 6

Sabiduría: 3

Inteligencia: 3

Suerte: 1

Defensa F: 5

Defensa M: 2

Habilidades

-Escupitajo Lv2: un escupitajo cargado de veneno acido que fácilmente puede corroer ciertos metales, puede inducir el estado veneno y parálisis.

MP: 10

Recarga: 15 seg

Daño F: 50 HP

Daño constante por acido: 5 por seg/ Duración: 10 seg

Posibilidad de veneno: 2%

Daño por Ven: 6 por seg

Posibilidad de parálisis: 2%

Duración de la parálisis: 15 seg

Piquete Lv2: un ataque directo con el aguijón, induce parálisis y veneno en el objetivo. Nota: la duración como fuerza de los estados dependen de la zona afectada.

MP: 20

Recarga: 25 seg

Daño por Ven: 75 HP/ 6 por seg

Duración de parálisis: 15 seg

Asalto Lv1: cuando los Walker pueden superar a su presa se abalanzan sobre la misma sometiéndolo en una prisión hambrienta.

MP: 40

Recarga: 120 seg

Daño: 200 HP/ 15 por seg

Duración del Aturdimiento: 30 seg

Posibilidad de desmembrar: 35%

Posibilidad de hemorragia: 35%

Daño por hemorragia: 30 HP por seg

Chillido Lv1: un chillido estridente que puede aturdir a los enemigos y llama a los compañeros cercanos.

MP: 7

Recarga: 20 seg

Rango: 50 metros

Posibilidad de aturdir: 5%

Posibilidad de aliados pequeños: 45%

Posibilidad de aliados medianos: 25%

Posibilidad de aliados grandes: 2%

Afinidad elemental: ninguna

Resistencia elemental: naturaleza, oscuridad, viento

Debilidad elemental: fuego, rayo, luz

-Mmm no está nada mal para unos recién nacidos, si están solos son presa fácil pero al estar juntos son demasiados, facilitando la caza, por esa razón puede crecer pero no muchos siguen vivos, su inteligencia es prueba de ello-se dijo para sí mismo el albino cazador, luego miro a los demás grupos de Walkers viendo que tenían exactamente los mismos stats, luego poso su mirada en la aberración que era completamente diferente, en vez de alas y tórax poseía una larga cola de serpiente, los colmillos eran más pronunciados como garfios, la cola tenía una serie de espinas brotando de ella encorvadas hacia dentro, las patas eran ganchudas.

Stalker

Mutación del Walker gracias a diversas condiciones, esta variable goza de una inteligencia superior reflejada en las diferentes técnicas de caza que emplea en vez de recurrir completamente de los números o la fuerza bruta del grupo, aun así su apetito no debe ser subestimado, igual de peligroso que un grupo de Walkers.

Lv 6

HP: 250

MP: 75

EP: 300

Fuerza: 9

Velocidad: 12

Resistencia: 8

Sabiduría: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Suerte: 2

Defensa F: 7

Defensa M: 5

Habilidades

Acechar Lv3: el Stalker cava un hoyo en la tierra pasando desapercibido para su presa, ganando velocidad así como la "habilidad ocultación de presencia", logrando acercarse furtivamente a su víctima.

MP: 30

Recarga: 40 seg

Velocidad: +2%

Ocultación de presencia Lv1 (pasivo): cuando el Stalker desaparece de la vista de su oponente gana velocidad y resistencia elemental pero pierde defensa física.

Resistencia elemental: +3%

Velocidad: +3%

Posibilidad de crítico: +3%

Lluvia de espinas Lv2: las púas se desprende de su cola con un fuerte latigazo, impactando en el oponente, puede provocar hemorragia.

MP: 30

Recarga: 15 seg

Dañ: 15 x espina, máx 10 espinas

Abrazo Constrictor Lv4: usando su poderosa cola el Stalker se abalanza sobre la presa para ahorcarla y aturdirla, dejándola vulnerable para sus compañeros de nido.

Dañ: 170 HP/ 20 x seg

Duración de aturdimiento: 20 seg

Latigazo Lv1: aprovechando la larga longitud de su cola, el Stalker saca provecho de su velocidad para brindar poderosos golpes de rango, manteniendo a raya a los enemigos.

MP: 5

Recarga: 2 seg

Dañ: 20 HP x golpe

Chillido Lv2: un chillido estridente que puede aturdir a los enemigos y llama a los compañeros cercanos.

MP: 9

Recarga: 22 seg

Rango: 150 metros

Posibilidad de aturdir: 5%

Posibilidad de aliados pequeños: 45%

Posibilidad de aliados medianos: 25%

Posibilidad de aliados grandes: 2%

Afinidad elemental: ninguna

Resistencia elemental: naturaleza, oscuridad, viento

Debilidad elemental: fuego, rayo, luz

-Nada mal, simple para los recién nacidos pero efectivo, con suerte….ohh bueno, esto solo tomara unos segundos, minutos como mucho-dijo el albino a la nada mientras apuntaba con sus armas hacia el enjambre de crías hambrientas, estas comenzaron a rodearse por un aura naranja/negra, luego disparo dos esferas de tamaño medio que voló contra sus oponentes y exploto desmembrando algunos y expulsando al resto del techo, los que no se quedaron tarados mirando el ataque saltaron a un lado y chillaron en amenaza para acto seguido escupir una serie de bolas venenosas acidas contra el cazador, este solo negó con la cabeza para luego saltar hacia atrás justo encima de un viejo compartimiento al lado de la puerta, apunto de nuevo y esta vez desencadeno una lluvia de balas, los casquillos volaban hacia los costados como si fueran escupidos por una ametralladora y no pistolas, el fogonazo era suficiente como para crear un pequeño flash cegando a sus enemigos momentáneamente, siendo todo lo que necesitaba para llenarlas de plomo, no tardó mucho en diezmar al pequeño grupo superviviente, se sentó en su lugar para ver su obra, solo quedaban pedazos separados y no cuerpos enteros de los bichos, sus armas humeantes por tantos disparos pero el peligro no había menguado, solo empeoraría, era cuestión de segundos.

-Mmmm ya debería estar aquí-dijo a la nada mientras miraba y escaneaba el escenario así como los alrededores, luego der unos momentos sintió la tierra, mejor dicho edificio entero tembló, algo grande se estaba acercando, vio por el extremo oeste del mismo como una pata, en forma de guadaña se clavó con fuerza en el concreto, era larga con varios picos a modo de defensa, más patas se hicieron presentes mientras mostraba al dueño de dichas extremidades; es una gran araña o un escorpión, las ocho patas se ven sumamente filosas como duras de quebrar, los pelos en las mismas parecen vibrar con el aire, sintiendo y detectando todo lo cercano, dos patas extra a modo de pinzas aserradas, seis ojos lo miran detenidamente, estos si tienen color, un color naranja ámbar, su boca se abre y se asemeja a una lamprea, cientos de diminutos colmillos que giran de manera rotatoria en su cavidad, dos lenguas largas y pinchudas para capturar, una larga cola, tan larga como su cuerpo o más que termina en un tridente o cuchilla protegido por cientos de espinas, una visible y gruesa coraza hecha de hueso.

Jaeger

Tercer ciclo de vida del Eater, un pesado pero veloz cazador gracias a sus largas y poderosas patas, goza de una fuerte armadura así como un repertorio mayor de habilidades y técnicas de cacería, capaz de comandar a los ciclos menores.

Lv 25

HP: 3325

MP: 570

EP: 4000

Fuerza: 42

Velocidad: 78

Resistencia: 64

Sabiduría: 43

Inteligencia: 43

Suerte: 10

Defensa F: 50

Defensa M: 50

Habilidades

Comandancia Lv5 (pasivo): la capacidad de liderar a otros y crear nuevos repertorios y estrategias para asegurar la victoria, puede aumentar los stats.

Aumento de stats: +5%

Criaturas a cargo: Walker, Stalker, Walker sanguinario, Stalker Despiadado, Viper, Viper Ponzoñoso.

Golpe Sierra Lv7: un golpe contundente que además de machacar corta o desgarra a través de la carne, produce hemorragia y aturdimiento.

MP: 60

Recarga: 50 seg

Daño: 400 HP x golpe/ posible dar hasta tres golpes seguidos.

Duración del aturdimiento: 120 seg

Duración de hemorragia: 160 seg

Chillido ensordecedor Lv5: un chillido aún más poderoso que deja sordo a las víctimas, puede provocar miedo.

MP: 20

Recarga: 38 seg

Daño: 225 HP

Duración de sordera: 75 seg

Posibilidad de miedo: 6%

Duración del miedo: 35 seg

Capturar Lv7: expulsa las lenguas en una rápida arremetida hacia la presa, si esta está lo suficientemente débil o es pequeña puede ser devorada aumentando los stats del Jeager momentáneamente, efecto acumulable hasta cinco veces.

MP: 30

Recarga: 20 seg

Daño: 25 HP x golpe

Daño x devorar: 60 x seg

Aumento de stats: 4%

Duración del aumento: 15 seg

Carga Lv7: usando su velocidad el Jaeger carga hacia la presa pudiendo aplastarla o aturdirla, puede quebrar armaduras.

MP: 45

Recarga: 35 seg

Daño: 300 HP

Duración del aturdimiento: 25 seg

Posibilidad de quebrar armaduras: 15%

Nube venenosa Lv2: de sus poros el Jeager expulsa una nube toxica que genera varios estados dependiendo del color de la misma.

MP: 40

Recarga: 20 seg

Morada/veneno

Daño x veneno: 20 x seg

Amarillo/parálisis

Duración de parálisis: 30 seg

Rojo/hemorragia

Daño de hemorragia: 15 x seg

Duración de hemorragia: 45 seg

Blanco/ceguera

Duración de ceguera: 30 seg

Azul/coma

Duración del coma: 60 seg

Posibilidad de crítico en coma: +25%

Resistencia al dolor (pasivo) Lv4: luego de cientos de batallas, la criatura aprendió a tolerar el dolor, dotándolo de una mayor defensa tanto física como mental.

Resistencia a estados alterados: +6%

Defensa F: +5%

Defensa M: +4%

Síntesis de veneno Lv3: la capacidad de aumentar aún más el veneno durante breves lapsos de tiempo

MP: 60

Duración: 15 seg

Consumo de MP: 10 x seg

Recarga: 35 seg

Veneno: +8%

Estocada rayo Lv5: usando su cola con una velocidad sin par el Jaeger atraviesa a su presa, genera hemorragia.

MP: 60

Recarga: 36 seg

Dañ: 375 HP

Duración de hemorragia: 120 seg

Daño x hemorragia: +3%

Aplastamiento Lv2: gracias a su fuerza el Jaeger salta hacia su enemigo aplastándolo bajo su peso, puede generar un K.O

MP: 100

Recarga: 60 seg

Dañ: 600 HP

Posibilidad de K.O: 1.5%

-Je, nada mal amigo, nada mal, pero no es suficiente-le dijo con sorna el cazador al Jaeger, este pareció entender la burla y soltó el chillido ensordecedor para luego saltar hacia él con la intención de aplastarlo, miro durante segundos como su víctima no se movía de su lugar creyendo que estaba presa del miedo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sintió nada debajo suyo, con rapidez se irguió para buscarlo, el cazador albino estaba detrás del bicho del tamaño de un camión sin acoplado parado sobre la cornisa del edificio apuntándole con sus armas de fuego, específicamente hacia las patas, cuando el Jaeger lo hallo cargo hacia él con su velocidad pero el peliblanco ni se inmuto, es más, abrió fuego, pero la diferencia ahora que de los cañones brotaron cadenas picudas que se clavaron en las patas sujetándolo y amarrándose tanto a la criatura como a tres pisos debajo manteniéndolo firmemente apresado provocando que este cayera hacia delante, la criatura aun trato de golpearlo con su pinza, cuando vio con sus seis ojos como su miembro estaba a cm de su presa este pareció desaparecer de golpe justo a unos metros, a su alrededor estaban flotando cuatro esferas naranjas que rápidamente tomaron la forma de flechas giratorias, estas volaron hacia el Jaeger impactando de lleno en su coraza y explotando, logrando así expulsar varios trozos de coraza mostrando la carne de un rosa brillante, suave y débil, este furioso se irguió de golpe quebrando su prisión de metal y dio un golpe sierra hacia el suelo destruyéndolo y obligando a ambos a caer gracias a la gravedad, el peliblanco saltaba de trozos de granito en trozos para acercarse a su presa, cuando estaba cerca enfundo sus armas y su puño izquierdo brillo durante unos segundos de blanco, como si fuera rodeado por un aura.

- _Devil Bringer-_ susurro el nombre de la técnica para sí, sobre su mano con el aura ahora completamente extendida por todo su brazo emergió una copia más amorfa y macabra que en vez de dedos tenía garras, tiro hacia atrás para luego hacerlo hacia delante y la copia fantasmal se alargó hacia una de las pinzas que había sido víctima de la explosión directa de las flechas anteriores, las garras cortaron a través de la carne desnuda como si fuera manteca, separando el miembro del cuerpo, el Jaeger rugió de dolor, la mano espectral tomo la pieza destruida y la asimilo en una neblina blanca y seguidamente tomo sus características, sus garras se alargaron convirtiéndose en cuchillas propiamente dichas.

-Vamos grandote-le dijo provocándolo, el Jaeger se vio rodeado por un aura negra y roja, estaba furioso.

-¿Furia Berseker ehh? Interesante, mayor fuerza y defensa a cambio de razón y vida, veamos cuanto te dura-con eso dicho el albino cargo hacia su oponente y este igual, la velocidad del Jaeger pareció haberse duplicado porque no le llevo ni 4 segundos el cerrar distancia con su enemigo, el peliblanco esquivo un golpe sierra y salto hacia arriba con un tajo ascendente de su miembro fantasma, sin perder tiempo alargo su brazo para capturar un saliente y poder subir, al ganar mayor altura se dejó caer de nuevo y desenvaino su machete de caza, este brillo por el filo bajo una luz fantasma, inexistente, etérea.

- _Judgment cut-_ el machete se movió en un borrón y durante milésimas de segundo se pudieron ver finas líneas de corte alrededor de la cabeza y torso del Jeager para luego desaparecer con el estridente sonido del tajo efectuándose, líneas sangrantes fueron surcadas en el cuerpo de la criatura haciendo que la sangre corre y fuera expulsada del sistema como una fuente, aun rabioso movió su pinza sobrante para lograr golpear el pecho del cazador humano y arrojarlo contra la pared y acto seguido escupir sus lenguas cuando vio que se recuperó con un poco de cojera y capturarlo, el cazador sonrió de lado mientras clavo su machete en las lenguas y de un fuerte tajo las corto, cayo rodando en el suelo y se puso en una posición de iado, con la espada baja hacia atrás y el cuerpo encorvado agachado hacia adelante, el Jaeger rugió y cargo una vez más con el deseo de sangre, cuando se acercó lo suficiente el cazador corto en una línea perfectamente horizontal en el costado del gran bicho mientras esquivaba por poco el segundo golpe sierra cercenándolo a la mitad limpiamente, el único sonido fue el caer seco del cuerpo cortado y como el arma blanca se fragmentaba para luego quebrarse en pedazos volviéndose inútil. El suelo ahora era un registro silencioso de la batalla por el sendero de líneas escarlata que lo pintaba, una prueba del cazador.

-Mmmm sabía que no iba a aguantar el estilo Dark Slayer, pero en serio ¿Solo dos golpes? Necesito forjar algo más poderoso y resistente, o buscar algo así…..ya veré que hago luego, ahora, más importante-termino de hablar consigo mismo para volver a hablarle a la nada.

-Disculpen la tardana, costo un poco más de lo debido, pero aquí estoy, aunque este no es un buen lugar para charlar, acompáñenme-dijo el cazador mientras salía de la biblioteca ignorando los chillidos bajo de los insectos carnívoros que lo miraban con aprensión, miedo, y hambre, pero incluso en su falta de inteligencia aun podía notar y reconocer que no eran nada si pudo derrotar al Jaeger con pocos golpes, los insectos se quejaban unos con otros al dejar ir la cena. El albino se dirigió hacia otra tienda rota y abandonada para encontrar su objetivo, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que lo reflejaba por completo, cuando estaba en frente del mismo se apoyó contra él, específicamente una mano y la frente, cerró los ojos y dijo por lo bajo.

-síganme, _world escape-_ con eso dicho el chico sintió como todo daba vueltas, como todo giraba una y otra vez en un embudo a una gran velocidad, controlando la sensación de mareo y nausea así como casi al borde del desmayo se fue irguiendo para ver donde estaba ahora, el moho, la suciedad, el polvo y el óxido seguía ahí pero en una medida mucho menor, la tienda ahora era la sala principal de una fábrica abandonada, miro por las ventanas rotas y vio que la noche ahora si tenía luna y estrellas, escucho el canto de los sapos y ranas afuera gracias a la lluvia que caía de manera ligera, se acercó a los muebles que fueron colocados ahí, dos sofás y un sillón con una mesita de café que tenía una caja de pizza cerrada, varias latas de gaseosa y un refrigerador portátil, se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero negro algo maltratado por el tiempo y subió las piernas en la mesita mientras descansaba un poco, se pudo notar un aura naranja en el contorno de su cuerpo.

-Ahh mucho mejor, ohh, lo siento, me olvide de ustedes, vaya modales Jejeje *tos* *tos* volviendo al caso, parece que fueron siglos desde que hable con ustedes-dijo de manera sincera y algo feliz, contento de tener compañía.

-Saben, para ser sincero no esperaba verlos aun, pero gracias por venir de nuevo a visitar, lo sé, lo sé, tienen muchas preguntas, y todas ellas, o la gran mayoría tienen respuesta, solo ténganme paciencia ¿Si? Además tenemos toda la noche, ¿Qué porque no estoy en casa en mi cuarto en mi cama? Je, ustedes lo vieron, ¿O no? Como tomaron y vendieron todas mis cosas por esa estupidez, y este lugar antes de que lo pregunten es mi refugio, un lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo y apartado de toda esta jodida ciudad, al menos por un buen par de horas ahh pero eso es para después, verán, hay mucho que contar así que mejor pónganse cómodos, esta historia es para rato-recostándose en el sofá y tomando una rebanada de pizza de pepperoni con morrón y jamón y en pocas dentelladas la termino.

-Mucho mejor, ahora sí, bueno, veamos, estas habilidades y ese mundo de pesadilla o de ciencia ficción es real, como lo vieron, muy real pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, si, es complicado y rebuscado pero tiempo gente, tiempo ¿Si? Ahora, estas habilidades las tuve desde el segundo accidente, solo que las guarde para mí y nunca espere el usarlas realmente, es decir, vamos, como se esperaban que el resto se lo tomara teniendo en cuenta el repudio para conmigo, no sería nada bonito, eso lo aseguro pero no importa ahora, como han visto he crecido, ahora tengo 13 años, sip, 13 años…Ohh venga ¿un niño de 13 años matando esa…esa….esa abominación y en un mundo de miedo como un videojuego? Pues créanselo porque acaba de pasar delante de sus caras, así es; tengo las habilidades de Gamer, loco, muy loco pero cierto-termino un poco la conversación para tomar un trago, luego suspiro de placer al sentir la bebida carbonatada corriendo por su garganta.

-Sigamos, luego de que…..digamos "desperté" y ser sumido por el ostracismo y el odio de todo el lugar me vi obligado a madurar más rápido, claro que este proceso fue difícil, muy difícil, así como agotador, física y mentalmente, pase por mucho dolor y esa cicatriz seguirá conmigo durante años…en forma de estado alterado-refunfuño por lo bajo pero rápidamente se recompuso, se quitó la gabardina y el chaleco quedando solo con su camisa puesta y el resto de sus prendas.

-Bueno, este es solo un resumen, en un momento verán que es lo que sufrí pero hasta entonces esperen un poco; veamos, la explicación de mis habilidades así como lo que sucedió lo contare más tarde con el flashback y todo eso pero puedo decir algo-recostó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras daba una sonrisa hueca, cargada de dolor, miseria pero al mismo tiempo realización y determinación.

-he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo el chico del plan y toda la cosa pero….no soy tan amable y sumiso como antes, me he endurecido, y lo vieron de primera mano Jejeje, no mostrare piedad ni remordimiento a nadie, no de nuevo-el albino miro hacia la cuarta pared, su mirada llena de odio y dolor pero también un objetivo, algo que debe cumplir.

-Vamos no se asusten, cuando vean lo que paso algunos me entenderán y estoy seguro otros me tendrán lastima. Solo quédense callados hasta el final del mismo y luego seguimos charlando ¿Si? Ehhh ¿Quieren ver mis stats antes?, bueno no me quejo ni nada, ¿Por qué no?-dicho y hecho el peliblanco miro a un costado, de nuevo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, miro detenidamente su reflejo y la información llego a su ser…

Lincoln Loud Lv22

Exp: 5000/9500

Dinero: 25.780U$

Puntos de habilidad disponibles: 10

HP: 2580

MP: 876

EP: 4000

Fuerza: 48

Velocidad: 52

Resistencia: 46

Sabiduría: 50

Inteligencia: 50

Suerte: 14

Defensa F: 400 (200)

Defensa M: 600 (300) 

Resistencias

Fuego: 3%

Rayo: 2%

Hielo: 3%

Viento: 5%

Agua: 1%

Naturaleza: 7%

Luz: 5%

Oscuridad: 10%

Resistencia a estados alterados

Veneno: 12% (6%)

Parálisis: 20% (10%)

Coma: 12% (6%)

Hemorragia: 30% (12.5%)

Ceguera: 10% (5%)

Sordera: 20% (10%)

Equipo

Gabardina del cazador: gabardina con gran resistencia gracias a los duros cueros de bestias entretejidas uno encima de otro reforzados con runas. Que no te engañe su color prístino, se puede sentir el olor a la sangre de las bestias asesinadas.

Velocidad: +5%

Resistencia: +5%

Guantes gemelos del espadachín y tirador: guantes creados para permitir un mejor control en las armas blancas y de fuego.

Fuerza: +2%

Velocidad: +3%

Pantalones del cazador: pantalones reforzados por alquimia y runas, mejoran las defensas a estados alterados.

Botas del cazador: botas de cuero y reforzadas con metal, cómodas y útiles para las travesías de un cazador experimentado.

Velocidad: +1%

Resistencia: +1%

Habilidades

Cuerpo de gamer Lv Max (pasiva): tu cuerpo ahora es el de un jugador, cada vez que duermas en una cama el HP, MP, EP y algunos estados alterados sanaran.

Mente de gamer Lv Max (pasiva): tu mente ya no sufre alteraciones, alucinaciones u otro tipo de ataque mental, pudiendo enfocarte en el objetivo a seguir.

Sabiduría: +2%

Inteligencia: +2%

Regeneración de batalla Lv6 (pasiva): a través de la experiencia, el usuario puede ir recuperándose gradualmente en medio del combate a un ritmo mayor.

Reg HP: 200 cada 20 seg.

Meditación Lv20 (pasiva): gracias a la concentración, el cuerpo y la mente están en sintonía, aumentando exponencialmente la cantidad como regeneración de MP.

Reservas de MP: +50%

Reg MP: +100%/ 10.5 x seg

Cuerpo espartano Lv5 (pasiva): a través de rigurosos como extenuantes entrenamientos el cuerpo ha sobrepasado su límite.

Defensa F: +20%

Defensa M: +20%

Doctrina de espada Lv20 (pasiva): el camino de la espada, un camino riguroso para volverte un verdadero maestro de la hoja.

Daño con espada: +120%

Velocidad al usar espada: 60%

Ojo de águila Lv6 (pasiva): la capacidad de ver más allá de lo normal, úsalo para encontrar a tus enemigos.

Rango: 300 ms

Sensor de peligro Lv max: a través de los combates aprendiste a detectar las mínimas señales que delatan a los enemigos ocultos o furtivos.

Rango: 1000 ms

Aprendizaje con lanza Lv3 (pasiva): sabes usar una lanza, no eres un aprendiz.

Daño con lanza: +3.5 %

Velocidad con lanza: +2%

Paso de Bóreas Lv9 (activa): con un solo movimiento puedes cruzar una larga distancia.

MP: 30/60/90/120/150

Rango: 15ms/30ms/60ms/90ms/120ms

Devil Bringer Lv Max (pasiva): impregna un brazo o ambos con energía negativa, creando un clon fantasma, úsalo para múltiples propósitos dentro y fuera del combate. Tiene múltiples funciones.

-gancho

-puño

-garra

-mimic

-barrera

Judgment cut Lv7 (activa): una rápida y cegadora combinación de tajos en varias direcciones, puede provocar hemorragias y desmembrar.

Probabilidad de hemorragia: 10% x tajo, Max de tajos 25

Probabilidad de desmembrar: 10%

Flecha de mana Lv9 (activa): un orbe de mana concentrado que toma la forma de una flecha, disparada a una gran velocidad.

Max cantidad: 6

Daño: 320 HP

MP: 15 x flecha

Recarga: 15 seg

Flecha de mana giratoria Lv7 (pasiva): variable de la flecha de mana, añadida la rotación para darle mejores propiedades de vuelo así como la capacidad de perforar.

Max cantidad: 5

Daño: 400 HP

MP: 30 x flecha

Recarga: 20 seg

Flecha de mana explosiva Lv6 (activa): variable de la flecha de mana, la sobrecarga de mana la volvió inestable, convirtiéndola en una carga explosiva. Efectiva contra enemigos blindados o grupos de ellos.

Max cantidad: 4

Daño: 250 x flecha

Rango de explosión: 55 ms

MP: 90 x flecha

Recarga: 30 seg

Gran flecha de mana Lv3 (activa): junta los orbes para crear una gran flecha, capaz de traspasar, destruir armadura y desmembrar a los enemigos grandes o úsala para acabar con los grupos más pequeños.

Daño: 870 HP

MP: 170

Recarga: 120 seg

Posibilidad de quebrar armadura: 30%

Posibilidad de desmembrar: 45%

Balas explosivas Lv4 (activa): carga las balas con mana para convertirlas en mini bombas, puede destruir armadura.

Daño: 30 HP x bala

MP: 40/ 5 x seg

Recarga: 30 seg

Pistola gatling Lv6 (activa): avasalla a las bestias con una lluvia de plomo y pólvora.

Velocidad de disparo: +35%

Cadencia de disparo: +40%

Desvió: +50%

Tiro certero Lv5 (activa): afila los sentidos, un disparo, una baja.

Daño: 500 HP

MP: 70

Recarga: 50 seg

Probabilidad de crítico: +12%

Probabilidad de K.O: +5%

Cocina Lv10 (pasiva): usando los diferentes ingredientes que encuentres podrás crear diversos platillos para tu disfrute, otorgando recuperación de HP y estados beneficiosos y demás.

HP: + 350 x plato (?)

Herrería Lv10 (pasiva): la capacidad y conocimiento de la forja, trabaja el metal para múltiples objetivos. Artículos disponibles:

-armas/armaduras de metal

-armas/armaduras de acero

-armas/armaduras de cristal

-armas/armaduras de hueso

-armas/armaduras de obsidiana

-armas/armaduras de diamante

Alquimia Lv9 (pasiva): mezcla las diferentes plantas, hongos y hortalizas para conseguir poderosos tónicos.

-pociones curativas/recuperadoras

-venenos

-brebajes de estado

Tampero Lv7 (pasiva): con diversos materiales puedes crear trampas útiles para la caza.

-trampas de soga.

-trampas de cuero

-trampas de metal

-trampa de metralla

-trampa explosiva

-Trampas de estado

Sigilo Lv 6 (pasiva/activa): es más fácil pasar desapercibido por aquellos que te rodean.

MP: 48

Recarga: 30 seg

Posibilidad de crítico: +20%

Parkour Lv25 (pasiva): te deslizas por el terreno, estás en tu elemento.

Velocidad: +40%

EP: +200%

-deslizamiento

-escalada

-doble salto

-salto alto

-salto largo

-caída segura

-caída rotatoria

-correr por la pared

-enemigo trampolín

Lanzamiento con cuchillos Lv6 (activa): una de las últimas líneas de defensa entre tú y las bestias, tal vez salve tu cuello….

Daño: 15 HP

MP: 5

Recarga: 1 seg

Dark Slayer Lv8 (pasiva): un estilo de antaño enfocado en la velocidad y la técnica con las armas blancas. Incompleto.

Velocidad de ataque: +15%

-Bueno, eso es algo, aún hay muchas opciones y demás que mostrar pero esto es lo principal de mi persona actual, ahora vengan, acérquense, esta noche será larga ¿Se sentaron? Bueno, estamos todos cómodos *suspiro* todo empezó….esa fatídica noche, la noche donde fui marcado como monstruo por toda esta jodida ciudad, yo estaba….-y así el cazador comenzó su relato.

n/a: buenas gente de fanfiction, aquí Specter con un nuevo trabajo, desde hace un tiempo me empecé a hacer fan de esta nueva serie, si bien no soy de mirar este tipo de programas me llamo la atención cuando curiosiaba sus fic la gran cantidad que hay así como el gran abanico de géneros usados en los mismos, pero lo que note hasta ahora es la falta de un fic con características de The Gamer o algo similar, por eso quise hacerlo pero aquí hay muchas diferencias. Vamos a marcarlas antes de perdernos todos y no poder disfrutar de la lectura.

-en primer lugar las habilidades, hay un gran margen de ellas disponibles tanto par Lincoln como para los demás, esto no quiere decir que hay más gamers, por ahora solo Lincoln posee dicha habilidad, pero para ganarlas uno no debe solo leer un tomo o hacer algo determinado, debe crearlas, ya explicare en profundidad este detalle más tarde.

-en segundo lugar, la Exp, esta es mucho más difícil de conseguir que en un juego normal, si un enemigo chiquito te da aquí d de exp, uno grande te dará mínimo 50 y como mucho 200, lo que en verdad da Exp son las misiones "principales" y "eventos", como antes, ya detallare todo el sistema del juego a fondo en el próximo cap.

-si, como deben estar pensando está ambientado en el infame episodio No Such Luck, siendo un AU.

-Royal Woods no es un pueblo, es una ciudad mediana-chica.

-la línea temporal, Lincoln ahora tiene 13 años, ósea que pasaron 2 años desde los sucesos de No Such Luck

-van a aparecer OC, no de inmediato pero lo harán, si quieren que meta alguno solo descríbanmelo lo mejor posible por medio de un rewiem o un PM por favor.

-es harem, y hay loudcest, pero pasara mucho hasta ello.

-hay muchos elementos de libros, anime, videojuegos y películas, si quieren algo concreto ya saben, un PM o un rewiem, luego lo charlamos.

-la persona de Lincoln, como pueden estar pensando este Lincoln será OOC, pero a medias, aún sigue siendo amable, bondadoso y sincero, pero, _**pero solo con quien se lo gano**_ , el resto que se lo aguante.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora porque si no es puro spoiler lo que estoy haciendo aquí en las notas. Sé que este prologo es extraño en el más liviano de los casos pero solo aguarden. Solo eso puedo pedir.

Se despide Specterwolf3.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Pecado del pasado…Morid y Renaced….

Nota: así es como se va leer esto.

-"….."-acciones normales

 _-"…."-acciones especiales, técnicas, hechizos, etc_

-Fábrica abandonada-

(Normal POV)

El cazador albino estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, luego se acomodó para ver hacia la audiencia, su mirada era mucho más fría que antes cuando estaba en ese limbo de horror matando esas abominaciones. Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro una vez más pero rápidamente se recompuso así mismo, su voz era hueca para el inexperto pero para aquel que sabía leer el lenguaje escondido pudo notar claramente el resentimiento, el odio y el dolor resguardado.

-Bueno, no vamos a alargar más esto, me sacare esto del pecho, solo, solo guarden silencio hasta que haya terminado ¿Si?-con eso dicho se puso cómodo y comenzó su relato.

 _-_ Flashback, hace dos años-

A las afueras de la casa donde habitaban una de las familias más numerosas como únicas de Royal Woods, la tan conocida e infame casa Loud, haciendo alusión a su nombre por los fuertes ruidos de dentro los demás miembros del vecindario suburbano no noto o mejor dicho ignoro al joven albino enterrado dentro del traje que tantos martirios le traía, la noche era de verano, una cálida y húmeda, haciéndolo sudar de sobremanera, constándole respirar, a duras penas se levantó de su cama improvisada, que en este caso era la cucha del perro, sentado contra la misma se llevó las manos para quitarse el casco de ardilla y poder respirar bien por primera vez en el día, su mirada era una de completa desesperanza y negación, pensando miles de cosas a la vez ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá esta tortura? ¿Cuánto más aguantara la humillación en la escuela por parte del alumnado o en la calle por parte del vecindario? ¿Cuándo su familia vería su dolor y actuaría en consecuencia? ¿Cuándo? ¿No era esto demasiado? ¿No era ya suficiente dolor? Con esos pensamientos resignados en su cabeza se quitó el traje sin temer a las consecuencias, su piel estaba completamente bañada en el sudor, su olor demostraba que no se había bañado en días, los boxers negros y la playera naranja completamente pegados a su piel molestándolo de sobre manera, saco una mochila con las pocas pertenencias que logro rescatar antes de que su "familia" los vendiera por completo, se puso unos jeans holgados y rasgados de un color negro y unas zapatillas viejas algo derruidas de color blancas, con nada más que hacer tratando de ignorar la felicidad que trasmitía la casa sin su presencia en ella, es más, como si deseara que él desapareciera partió a dar un paseo sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, como un no muerto, en un momento estaba en los suburbios, luego sin darse cuenta ni mucho menos importarle paso a la parte urbana de la ciudad donde la mayoría de las calles estaban algo vacías o comenzaban a vaciarse pronto, en un momento se acercaría la media noche, era un camino largo desde la zona residencial hasta la parte más urbanizada; camino y camino buscando algo con que entretenerse o algo que lo ayude a callar el dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro cada vez como un maldito parasito, las pesadillas y el odio se estaban asentado, un paso a la vez para perder su personalidad, para quebrarse y no volver nunca a ser como era antes, un chico dulce, ingenuo, amable y lleno de bondad, obligado a ser reducido a su estado actual, una sombra de lo que era. Paso por la parte trasera de los edificios departamentales y empresariales, lugar lleno de callejones, un laberinto que si no conocías bien te perderías de seguro, se metió sin pensarlo tratando de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y tal vez asaltar un bote de basura para buscar algo de comer, hace un buen par de horas que probo bocado alguno y su estómago retumbaba cada vez más cuando su nariz captaba el olor de la comida casera que venía desde arriba.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-escucho un grito desgarrador que lo obligo a detenerse de manera abrupta mientras miraba desesperadamente loco hacia todas las direcciones posibles en busca de la posible fuente de aquel chillido horrible que obligo a su corazón a casi salir disparado de su pecho.

-SUJETALA, NO LA DEJES IR-rugió una voz masculina sobre el primer grito.

-¿QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HAGO BASTARDO? MUEVE EL CULO Y HAZ ALGO-una segunda voz se unió a la discusión, logro identificar que la primera voz era femenina y se podía notar el miedo sobrehumano que la invadía por completo, el albino no sabía qué hacer, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera gelatina, sus piernas estaban por ceder, su boca estaba seca y le costaba respirar, estaba jadeando como perro, el sudor volvió peor que en todo el día junto, sus ojos desorbitados y desenfocados mientras los demás sentidos estaban completamente bloqueados, ignorante del mundo, solo de los tres gritos que cada vez parecían adentrarse aún más en su cerebro de preadolescente, tantas imágenes posibles y variadas, una peor que la otro, un robo, un asalto, violencia de género, violencia domestica entre una familia, secuestro, violación, asesinato….

Esas tres palabras finales se quedaron y superaron todo lo demás, durante una milésima de segundo, una solo milésima que pareció eterna vio los rostros de todas las mujeres que eran parte de su vida, vio a su madre y a sus hermanas, a todas ellas padecer bajo esas mismas condiciones malvadas y degradantes, las vio tiradas en el suelo gimiendo, retorciéndose y llorando, suplicando por piedad que nunca llegaría hacia ellas sino en la forma de una bala para terminar todo este sufrimiento que no merecían bajo ningún aspecto. De repente su cuerpo reacciono, su cerebro se bloqueó, solo quedaba algo que nunca esperaba sentir en verdad en su vida, esa misma noche Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de la familia Loud sintió por primera vez en su corta vida de once años el odio puro sin adulterar, una rabia que solo podía describirse como asesina, sin miramiento o remordimiento, su bondad, su nobleza así como pureza fueron encerradas, sus ángeles fueron tomados por los demonios rabiosos, gritando y rugiendo en su cerebro, por primera vez la violencia sonaba tan bella, tan jodidamente satisfactoria y la única opción a tomar.

Corrió cuando sus piernas estaban pidiendo a gritos un descanso, sus pulmones quemando por el oxígeno tan necesario, su razón, su miedo ordenando que de media vuelta y regresara por donde vino, que gritara por ayuda para la pobre víctima de ese horrendo crimen que se estaba cometiendo. Corrió y corrió perdiéndose más en el laberinto infernal de pasillos oscuros apenas iluminados por las luces de las ventanas o uno que otro foco, estaba tan oscuro, que le aterraba, trayendo a la vida viejos miedos de la niñez, solo que esta vez no estaba una de sus hermanas mayores para calmarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, que está a salvo con ellas, esta vez estaba completamente solo, sin ayuda de nadie más que de sí mismo. Giro a la izquierda cuando escucho una vez el grito de la mujer pero este era peor, de alguna manera sabía que algo había sucedido, algo muy malo, algo que se grabaría a fuego en su cerebro por mucho tiempo; ahí estaban, una mujer inmóvil con el vientre teñido de rojo y los dos sujetos, para su sorpresa no parecían ser gamberros o ladrones, estaban finamente vestidos de trajes con máscaras en la cara protegiendo su identidad de un tono blanco, la primera teniendo una sonrisa mientras que la segunda una mueca de odio por los colmillos y los varios cortes sobre el material blanco, símbolo de los combates por los cuales atravesó. Ambos hombres mayores se miraron para luego mirar hacia Lincoln, el chico estaba petrificado, si antes tenía miedo ahora estaba completamente aterrado, sin posibilidad de moverse, sin ninguna manera de escapar, preso bajo sus captores, retrocedió un paso, ellos avanzaron calmadamente y en silencio sepulcral, cada vez más aprisa de poder intentar huir de esta situación, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr desesperadamente tratando de salir de dicho lugar, sus oídos registraban los pasos acelerados acercándose cada vez más con cada vuelta o giro en un intento inútil de escapar.

Cuando Lincoln dio una vuelta a la derecha sintió como era agarrado por el cuello de su camisa y ser arrastrado a pesar de los patéticos intentos de lucha que soltó, el hambre, el cansancio, la casi insolación y ahogamiento cobro todo de él, toda su energía había sido gastado en el intento de huir, ahora estaba completamente a la merced de los criminales, lo habían arrastrado de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de la mujer muerta, la mirada perdida en la nada, la mueca de miedo y agonía que nunca pensó ver en una persona, el terror inundándolo ahora hasta el tope, dejo de temblar, estaba shockeado, no podía salir de su ensoñación, mejor dicho, pesadilla viva, los hombres tomaron ventaja de esto, lo golpearon un poco para dejar evidencia de lucha, sin tocarlo directamente con las manos para no dejar huellas, depositaron el cuchillo de carnicero en la mano del niño y lo bañaron en la sangre de la víctima, el pecho de Lincoln, su cara y mano derecha completamente teñidas de rojo, el vientre de la mujer donde antes solo había una puñalada ahora completamente abierto sin remordimiento alguno y su interior desperdigado por el suelo, la obra carmesí estaba completa, para terminar lo acomodaron ahí de tal manera que pareciera que había luchado contra la mujer al intentar violarla y todo esto termino sucediendo, luego procedieron a retirarse al momento de haber escuchado las sirenas de la policía acercarse poseídas hacia la ubicación; Lincoln de a poco fue recobrando la conciencia cuando escucho las sirenas y los pasos de las botas correr donde él, los ladridos de los perros asaltándole las ya sensibles orejas, temblando se levantó tratando de ignorar el olor a sangre y el hecho de volver a mirar el cuerpo de la mujer fallecida.

-QUIETO, MANOS ARRIBA, NO SE MUEVA, TIRE EL ARMA-escucho una voz rugiéndole, miro hacia delante para ver a cinco oficiales apuntándole con las pistolas y los perros sujetos por las correas firmemente ladrando y gruñendo contra él, el albino no pudo reaccionar bien, negó con la cabeza cuando se miró, vio sus manos pintadas de rojo, tartamudeo una respuesta pero esta llego a oídos sordos de los policías, estos muchos más firmes solo aumentaron los gritos y las ordenes, Lincoln retrocedió un paso por miedo y en un acto reflejo movió el brazo con el arma homicida, su mano derecha, uno de los agentes de la ley disparo su arma traspasando su palma que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, los sabuesos fueron liberados y en cuestión de pocos segundos cerraron la distancia entre sus amos y el "perpetrador" mordiéndolo en los brazos y torso derribándolo, Lincoln grito de dolor pero su grito y suplica no fue tomada en cuenta, su mente se iba yendo del lugar por el cansancio masivo que sufrió en tan poco tiempo, apenas y podía escuchar sus derechos del oficial que lo sujeto y esposo. Lo último que vio cuando giro su cabeza fue el rostro de la mujer muerta a cm del suyo, no dormiría en un largo tiempo….

Los siguientes días fueron un borrón para Lincoln, se había despertado en la cama de un hospital esposado a la misma con un guardia custodiándolo apoyado contra la pared, cuando este lo vio despertar lo miro con tanta furia y odio que no pudo sentir otra cosa que miedo, con asco y desprecio le dijo que se vaya preparando para su juicio, que sería pronto, con eso dicho salió de ahí dejándolo solo, en su mente estaba repasando todo el evento, cada secuencia de la misma reproduciéndose una y otra vez como un cd roto, sabía que no había un argumento o coartada posible que lo salve de esto, era el único testigo y el único que sabía la verdad, verdad que nadie quería escuchar, para los demás Lincoln Loud era el culpable de este crimen, eso bastaba para la gente. Ni siquiera su familia lo vino a ver, no los vio hasta el día de su juicio…..je…eso sería una subestimación, eso era solamente su condena, durante seis horas tuvo que hacerle frente a las miradas de asco, odio, repudio, de temor por parte de algunas mujeres, pero las peores fueron de su familia, sus hermanas mayores lo miraban peor, todas las demás emociones sumadas a la rabia, la decepción, el puro deseo de verlo desaparecer, sus padres lo miraban con aprensión por parte de su madre y odio por parte de su padre, Lincoln no lo pudo soportar más y aparto la mirada apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-El veredicto-la voz plana y firme del juez llamo la atención de todo el mundo presente, el silencio se apodero de la sala mientras todos miraban hacia el jurado, uno de los hombres se paró hablo, la sentencia de Lincoln Loud.

-Se lo encuentra al acusado Lincoln Marie Loud, de 11 años, culpable por homicidio en primer grado-con eso dicho el juez hizo sonar su martillo declarando este caso concluido, Lincoln no opuso resistencia cuando fue trasladado fuera de la sala, cuando paso cerca de familia fue lo peor, lo que quebró su alma. Al momento de posar ojos con la primera persona que comparte sangre con él vio un puño que lo tiro al suelo, el golpe lo obligó a cerrar el ojo. El perpetrador nadie más que su hermana mayor Lynn Jr y su padre de cerca.

-Te atreves a mirarnos de esa manera basura, das asco, estarías mejor muerto, desaparece-fue lo que le dijo su hermana antes de escupirle en la cara. Su padre se lo quedo mirando de manera impasible y dura.

-Nunca te atrevas a acércate a las mueres de la familia Loud o lo pagaras caro, es más, nunca regreses, no eres nada de nosotros, no eres su hermano, no eres mi hijo, no eres nada-con esa segunda sentencia el patriarca se llevó a su familia y dejo a Lincoln a su suerte pero al momento de que el albino roto intento llamarlo al decir la palabra "papá" recibió un segundo golpe en un costado de la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, casi fuera de combate. Solo escucho a su ex-padre una última vez antes de caer.

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así bastardo-eso fue lo último que oyó antes de caer inconsciente. Pronto las cosas serían muy diferentes, demasiado para el albino de pecas.

Cuando se despertó estaba en lo que parecía ser la sala de un hospital en una cama pero esta era mucho más maltratada, baldosas rotas o en parte incompletas, el moho y humedad asentándose en las paredes amarillentas, parecía que fue años cuando las limpiaron por última vez, de nuevo estaba solo, aturdido por esto, sin saber nada, pero cuando más recobraba el conocimiento recordaba todo lo que había pasado en apenas nada. Tratando de llorar o de hablar Lincoln estaba al borde del colapso mental, el cadáver, los asesinos, el casi encuentro con la muerte, el desprecio de todo el mundo para con él, como fue echado sin pensarlo por su familia, como ya no era un Loud, como era nadie, sin amigos o compañeros, sin gente que lo respalde, solo, completamente solo abandonado en el frio y cruel mundo exterior de su casa. Como su corazón estaba latiendo de sobremanera en su pecho mientras hiperventilaba tratando de calmarse pero esas horribles sensaciones que parecían durar horas en una interminable tortura se fueron calmando, es más, podría decirse que desaparecieron por completo en un parpadeo, confundido y desorientado comenzó a pensar en la razón o razones de ello, sorprendido por lo analítico que se había vuelto en solo un momento.

-Nuevo mensaje del sistema; bienvenido Gamer-una voz robótica y femenina sonó en su cabeza.

-¿Eeehhhhhh?-se dijo así mismo cuando vio un cuadro de texto de un videojuego aparecer justo delante de él, flotando en el espacio como si nada, asustado estiro una mano pero inmediatamente la detuvo cuando la vio mejor, en la palma la marca de una bala, la mano en la cual lo hirieron esa noche, esos pensamientos oscuros amenazaban con quedarse pero así como vino los expulso a regañadientes, tratando de enfocarse en el cuadro de texto delante suyo. Cuando alargo de nuevo la mano y lo toco el cuadro cambio y la voz sonó una vez más dentro de su cabeza.

- **Bienvenido sujeto n°7777, Lincoln Loud, The Gamer, iniciando sistema de juego, ¿Desea ver el tutorial?** -cuando la voz callo aparecieron dos cuadros debajo.

 **Si(X)/No(O)**

Era claro que no entendía nada de nada pero era mejor saber algo, por poco que sea que no comprenderlo en absoluto, tratando un nudo en su garganta apretó el botón de Sí.

 **Por favor diga menú**

-…Menú-cuando esa palabra termino se abrió un nuevo cuadro con múltiples opciones; Estado, Inventario, habilidades, códice, relaciones, misiones ¿Y ahora qué?

 **Seleccione Estado**

Dicho y hecho con un poco más de confianza apreté el icono de dicha sección, se abrió una nueva pantalla mucho más grande con todo el estado de un videojuego RPG.

 **Aquí se muestra el estado completo del jugador así como sus stats**

Por un lado había una imagen de mí mismo, debajo tres barras, una roja HP, una azul MP, y una verde….¿EP?

 **El HP es el nivel de salud actual, cuando cae a 0 usted morirá.**

 **El MP es la cantidad de energía Magica o mana que posee, indispensable para usar habilidades.**

 **El EP es la cantidad de estamina que posee, se va vaciando cuando ataca o esquiva, ciertas habilidades requieren estamina.**

De acuerdo, eso tiene sentido, hasta acá todo bien. Sigamos viendo, más abajo están los atributos: Fuerza (FUE), Velocidad (VEL), Resistencia (RES), Sabiduría (SAB), Inteligencia (INT) y suerte (SUE).

 **La fuerza se ve reflejada en la cantidad de daño que das y recibes de manera física, también influye en el HP.**

 **La velocidad influye en la capacidad de esquivar, la velocidad de ataque y en el consumo de EP.**

 **La resistencia se muestra por medio de las resistencias a estados alterados, la cantidad de EP y ataques físicos de tipo elemental.**

 **La sabiduría influye directamente en la cantidad de MP así como la capacidad de acceder a diferentes tipos de traumaturgia. En menor medida influye en la reg de MP.**

 **La inteligencia mide la regeneración de MP, también influye en la destreza con ciertas armas, permite conseguir información más detallada de las misiones.**

 **La suerte se ve reflejada en los sucesos aleatorios que suceden alrededor del Gamer, sean buenos o malos, este stat no puede subir con puntos de habilidad.**

De acuerdo, eso ultimo sonó algo raro, pero en parte tiene sentido, nos estamos basando en algo completamente arbitrario dentro de la cantidad infinita de probabilidades que existen. Tal vez a mayor suerte los sucesos sean más constantes y mejores.

 **Por el pensamiento lógico y analítico de la situación presente tu INT subió en 1, tu SAB subió en 1.**

Eso está bueno, será bastante útil en el futuro. Sigamos. Mire a un lado y vi dos más. Resistencia F y Resistencia M.

 **La resistencia física (F) representa la cantidad de daño cuerpo a cuerpo que es recibida y reducida ya sea por stats, habilidades u equipo.**

 **La resistencia Magica (M) es la cantidad de daño reducido de ataques a distancia, elementales y mágicos ya sea por stats, habilidades u equipo**

Mmmm, no hay mucha ciencia a decir verdad, veamos las resistencias aunque todas tienen la misma explicación, por un lado están las resistencias a estados alterados.

Res a veneno (ven)

 **La resistencia al veneno indica cuanto tiempo dura el mismo así como su eficacia o si directamente es anulado.**

Los demás estados alterados dicen exactamente lo mismo solo reemplazándolo con su estado propio. Veamos tengo res a veneno (ven), a parálisis (par), res a hemorragia (hem), res a ceguera (ceg), res a comacom, res a miedo (mie), res a anti defensa (-def), res a anti escudo (-esc), res a necro(nec) y res a freno (fre). Ya jugué suficientes juegos similares para reconocer dichos estados, sigamos. A un costado están las resistencias elementales.

Res a fuego

 **La res a fuego indica cuánto daño recibes por este elemento así como la duración del estado "en llamas".**

Típico, bueno, no es nada del otro mundo.

Res a Rayo

 **La res a rayo indica cuánto daño recibes por el elemento así como la duración del efecto parálisis.**

Res a Hielo

 **La res a hielo indica cuánto daño recibes por el elemento así como la duración del estado congelación.**

Res a Viento

 **La res a viento indica cuánto daño recibes por dicho elemento.**

La res al agua y la luz es lo mismo que las anteriores, no hay mucha diferencia salvo la res a naturaleza y a oscuridad.

Res a naturaleza

 **La res a la naturaleza influye en las resistencias a los estados** **alterados.**

Res a oscuridad

 **La resistencia a la oscuridad influye en la res al estado Necro y maldito/poseído.**

Ese último estado no aparece en el cuadro de estado, debe ser uno de esos estados especiales o raros en los juegos, ya veré que hare con eso luego. Luego de eso muestra las Runas que tengo equipadas y cuatro secciones vacías y…Alineación: Neutral.

 **La alineación muestra el tipo de rumbo que decides para tu aventura, teniendo diferentes repercusiones a tu alrededor sean buenas o malas, cambia en base a las opciones tomadas.**

Simple, eres bueno o malo, o una variable de ello, no hay nada del otro mundo. Por ultimo tenemos Elemento y Origen.

 **El elemento es aquello en lo que sobresales, sea físico, metafísico mágico o una combinación, tendrás más accesos a habilidades y traumaturgia relacionadas con tu elemento así como reducción en el costo de MP, en menor medida pueden suceder eventos relacionados al elemento**

Elemento: Aura

 **El aura es aquello que te rodea, que esta sobre tu cuerpo manifestándose como energía vital, representado por ataques y habilidades espirituales y de espacio, resistente a Necro y maldito/poseído.**

Eso en verdad es interesante, y suena bastante versátil. De seguro será muy útil.

 **Origen: ¿[Error de sistema] [Error de sistema]?**

De acuerdo….eso en verdad es extraño, tal vez a futuro pueda descubrir sobre que trata esto, por ahora debo saber que hacer a continuación, de momento me asegurare de terminar este tutorial.

 **La pantalla de estado fue concluida, por favor salga y seleccione inventario.**

Así lo hice y pude ver en primer lugar una imagen mía de cuerpo completo con flechas que iban a la cabeza, el cuerpo, las piernas, los pies y cuatro ranuras con el símbolo de un anillo o collar. Debajo toda una grilla y al costado el símbolo del dólar con el número cero….como pega la pobreza…..

 **Aquí se muestra el equipo actual siendo utilizado así como los objetos obtenidos como recompensa de los enemigos u misiones junto al dinero ganado.**

Simple, sencillo y fácil de recordar, siguiente.

 **Vaya a habilidades**

Cuando abrí el icono me saludo una especie de mándala que se dividía en múltiples ramas u oficios. Siendo el primero Aura y espíritu.

 **En el árbol de habilidades se van mostrando las habilidades que uno obtiene a lo largo de la aventura ganadas por cualquier medio posible, dividas en oficios. Las habilidades pueden cambiar o mutar dependiendo de cómo se la haya usado dentro o fuera del campo de batalla, el Lv max de las habilidades es 100, cuando llega a este punto no puede subir, solo mutar.**

 **Nota: la mutación no siempre se da en una habilidad con Lv100, puede mutar si se cumplen ciertos requisitos, una vez mutada la habilidad nueva no puede volver a su fase anterior.**

Esto si resulto interesante, cualquier cosa que es considerada una habilidad puede ser ganada y nivelada hasta el máximo, pero puede mutar con una acción específica, tal vez, digamos que tengo la habilidad estocada o punzada, también conocida como stringer, un ataque con espada que hace que me abalance hacia adelante intentando apuñalar a un enemigo, ahora, si antes de ejecutarla infundo la hoja con un elemento cualquiera debería mutar, o en otro caso ganar una variable de la habilidad pero elemental, ahora si añado algo a la técnica durante su ejecución…..tal vez si salto y giro como un taladro es obvio que generara más daño, puede mutar incluso.

 **Gracias a la estrategia ganaste una habilidad**

 **Gracias al pensamiento analítico tu INT subió en 1**

Después me fijare esa habilidad nueva, por ahora sigamos.

 **Ha concluido la pantalla de habilidad, salga y seleccione códice**

Seleccione la sección códice y estaba dividido como una enciclopedia, con muchas categorías: lugares, personas, bestiario, armería, traumaturgia y técnicas.

 **La información es poder, aquí tendrás acceso al conocimiento de todo aquello con lo que te has topado en algún momento, la información siempre puede y es actualizada.**

No es la gran cosa ahora, será verdaderamente útil mucho más tarde.

 **Seleccione relaciones por favor**

Esto no me gusta, pero es necesario para acabar esta situación, cuando la abrí se mostraron pequeños cuadros con una foto del rostro de la gente que conozco, a su lado había dos, la primera decía afecto, la segunda lealtad. Debajo de los nombres ponía que es, en la mayoría de los casos enemigo y las barras o rojas o amarillas tirando a rojo…..no me sorprenden.

 **Las criaturas sean racionales o no tienen emociones, y las expresan constantemente de múltiples maneras, a la larga esto puede intervenir dentro o fuera del campo, ten cuidado con el cambiante corazón humano…**

Esa advertencia no me agrada pero tiene razón, la gente es muy sentimental o volátil dependiendo de la situación.

 **El corazón muestra el índice de afecto de la persona para con vos, cuanto más lleno este más deseara estar contigo de manera amorosa, esto puede brindar diferentes estados.**

Eso no tiene mucha lógica, es obvio, la propia palabra lo dice pero lo que no explica es el tipo de amor, y hay muchos….

 **La lealtad, sinónimo de camaradería y compañerismo, cuanta más alta más te seguirá tu compañero en tus aventuras, si es baja no te atrevas a darle la espalda…**

Ósea que en diversas situaciones puedo tener compañeros de party y si la situación es muy hostil estos podrán traicionarme, afectar negativamente la moral o irse directamente.

 **Seleccione Misiones**

Este es el último, necesito un descanso. Cuando lo abrí vi que se dividía en misiones activas con el color amarillo, fallidas con rojo y completas con blanco por un lado, por el otro estaban los eventos y submisiones/recados.

 **Esta pantalla muestra todas las misiones que has desbloqueado junto a sus respectivas recompensas.**

 **Las misiones están encadenadas una a otra, formando una cadena de eventos, estas pueden variar constantemente sin el conocimiento previo del jugador, depende exclusivamente de la moral y del suceso en sí.**

 **Los eventos son misiones especiales, aparecen cada cierto tiempo, cuando se cumplió un requisito y tienen una fecha límite para completarse; una vez concretados o fallidos no pueden volver a intentarse, ofrecen recompensas únicas.**

 **Los recados son misiones menores que aparecen en cualquier momento aleatorio del día, son cortas y fáciles de completar, ofrecen recompensas pequeñas pero constantes, pueden repetirse una infinidad de veces dependiendo del recado.**

**Con esto ha concluido el tutorial básico de la interfaz de juego, ¡buen trabajo!**

 **Misión completada: Mis Primeros Pasos**

 **EXP ganados: +100**

 **Dinero ganado: +100U$**

 **¡Has subido de nivel!**

 **Puntos de habilidad: 5**

Eso fue rápido, aunque en parte era de esperarse, ahora veamos como estoy.

-Estado-dije y se mostraron todas mis estadísticas.

 **Lincoln Loud Lv2**

 **EXP: 000/300**

 **Dinero: 100U$**

 **Puntos de habilidad disponible: 5**

 **HP: 120**

 **MP: 30**

 **EP: 200**

 **FUE: 1**

 **VEL: 1**

 **RES: 2**

 **SAB: 2**

 **INT: 3**

 **SUE: 1**

 **Res F: 10**

 **Res M: 15**

 **Resistencias**

 **Fuego: 0%**

 **Rayo: 0%**

 **Hielo: 0%**

 **Viento: 0%**

 **Agua: 0%**

 **Naturaleza: 0%**

 **Luz: 1%**

 **Oscuridad: 1%**

 **Resistencia a estados alterados**

 **Res a Ven: 0%**

 **Res a Par: 0%**

 **Res a Hem: 0%**

 **Res a Ceg: 0%**

 **Res a Sor: 0%**

-De acuerdo, vamos a nivelar y cambiar esta situación-me dije a mi mismo, es hora de cambiar, de hacerme fuerte y sobrevivir pero en este lugar….un centro de menores, aquí tendré muchas cosas con las cuales obtener habilidades así como situaciones para subir mis stats, una biblioteca para aprender maestrías y subir tanto SAB como INT, tal vez algo parecido a un gimnasio para la FUE, VEL, y la RES, eso es un comienzo, pero en este momento debo ser precavido, no se cuales misiones tendré aquí o de que tipo serán, pueden ser desde ayudar a otros reclusos con sus actividades diarias, ganar una pelea, eso de seguro me dará aumento en las tres principales stats seguido de respeto o lealtad, tal vez incluso habilite una misión especial o evento, por otro lado los talleres, ya que dudo que me hagan vaguear todo el día salvo para las comidas, los baños y el momento en que estamos afuera; al fin y al cabo sigo siendo estudiante, debe haber algo como una escuela…por ahora subiré mi INT, mi SAB y mi RES, la FUE y la VEL lo subiré al hacer ejercicio aquí. Hay mucho que hacer.

 **Por el pensamiento lógico tu INT y SAB ha subido 2 puntos**

 **Tu habilidad ha subido.**

Listo, veamos como quedaron mis stats ahora mismo.

 **Lincoln Loud Lv2**

 **EXP: 000/300**

 **Dinero: 100U$**

 **Puntos de habilidad disponible: 0**

 **HP: 120**

 **MP: 70**

 **EP: 210**

 **FUE: 1**

 **VEL: 1**

 **RES: 3**

 **SAB: 5**

 **INT: 6**

 **SUE: 1**

 **Res F: 10**

 **Res M: 15**

 **Resistencias**

 **Fuego: 1%**

 **Rayo: 1%**

 **Hielo: 1%**

 **Viento: 1%**

 **Agua: 1%**

 **Naturaleza: 1%**

 **Luz: 1%**

 **Oscuridad: 1%**

 **Resistencia a estados alterados**

 **Res a Ven: 0.5%**

 **Res a Par: 0.5%**

 **Res a Hem: 0.5%**

 **Res a Ceg: 0.5%**

 **Res a Sor: 0.5%**

-Bien, no es mucho, de hecho es mu patético pero algo es algo, veamos que habilidades tengo, habilidades-con el comando dicho Salí de Estado y pase a las habilidades.

 **Rama Mental/Física**

 **Cuerpo de Gamer Lv Max (pasiva): tu cuerpo ahora es el de un jugador, cada vez que duermas tu HP, MP, EP y algunos estados alterados sanaran.**

 **Mente de Gamer Lv Max (pasiva): tu mente ya no sufre alteraciones, alucinaciones o cualquier otro tipo de ataque mental, pudiendo enfocarte en el objetivo a seguir.**

 **SAB +2% / INT +2%**

 **Estratega Lv2 (Pasivo): tu mente es capaz de crear planes y estrategias básicas para el futuro, sea dentro o fuera del campo de batalla.**

 **Observar Lv1 (activo): puedes ver las estadísticas de objetos y de enemigos, a mayor nivel mayor información**

 **MP: 5**

 **Recarga: 1 seg**

 **Información básica**

 **Creación Dungeon Lv1 (activa): la capacidad de tejer el concepto del espacio-tiempo, una realidad alterna de tiempo ilimitado, variable en el lugar donde se encuentre el usuario.**

 **-dungeon zombie**

 **MP: 50**

 **Recarga: 1 día**

 **Escape Dungeon Lv Max (activa): destruye el mundo que creaste conservando todos los tesoros que obtuviste en tu cruzada. No siempre funciona.**

 **MP: 0**

-Bueno, no es mucho, de hecho es poco y nada pero debo sacarle provecho a la regeneración con el sueño y la falta de ataques mentales que serían el estrés, el miedo, la paranoia y similares, eso vendrá de perlas aquí, debo empezar cuanto antes todo esto, cuando este un poco más avanzado debo meterme al Dungeon, antes de que en verdad me maten-me dije por lo bajo la última parte mientras estaba perdido en mi mundo cuando una voz me saco de la ensoñación.

-Loud, veo que despertaste, arriba, hay poco tiempo-era una voz masculina, mire hacia el origen y lo vi bien, era un hombre mayor, casi entrando en la vejez, anteojos, algo de canas en su cabello castaño, una bata de médico, camisa negra y pantalones holgados con zapatos marrones, en su mano un portapapeles con lo que de seguro es mi historial médico. Sin pensarlo use observar en él.

 **Daniel Oddonell Lv?**

 **HP ? MP ? EP ?**

 **Medico jefe**

Era claro que no iba a conseguir nada de información, al menos se su nombre.

-Ehhhh, disculpe, pero ¿Poco tiempo para qué? Y ¿Quién es usted?-le pregunte algo distraído, mejor dicho me hice el distraído.

 **Una habilidad fue creada: Mentira principiante Lv1**

Mmmmmm, parece que es algo fácil el crear habilidades, además con los nombres uno ya se da cuenta en que consiste, espero que siga así.

-Mi nombre es Daniel Oddonell, soy el medico jefe del ala de medicina, y en cuanto a tiempo, estas tarde para la charla a todos los reos aquí, de hecho estoy seguro que ya acabo, por cierto, bienvenido a Saint Patrol, la correccional de Michigan, Loud-eso fue el principio de mi infierno….

-Fin Flashback-

-Lugar, fábrica abandonada-

(Normal Pov)

-Y así comenzó toda esta mierda, ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban toda la historia? Je, esperaban demasiado, pero no se preocupen, lo irán descubriendo, además de que se deben estar preguntando porque solo pase dos años ahí sí "cometí" homicidio, bueno…..es simple, luego de dos años alguien, nunca averigüe quien ni tampoco me intereso el saberlo….alguien que prefirió permanecer en el anonimato entrego un video de esa noche, el video mostraba claramente que era inocente ya que se enfocaba en esos dos bastardos de mierda anulando así mi sentencia pero el cambio ya estaba hecho y mi familia-el albino bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba en que decir, su mirada perdida mientras se notaba que estaba recordando muchas cosas a la vez, no eran nada agradables.

-Dejémoslo por ahora, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, tengo un evento, mírenlo ustedes mismos, _misiones-_ dijo el nombre del comando por lo bajo y la gran cuadra de las misiones fue directamente a eventos, había tres estrellas de color naranja/rojo, era algo urgente.

 **Evento: la Noche Escarlata**

 **Luego de pasar por un infierno gracias a la culpa de esos bastardos sin corazón llego la hora de devolver el golpe.**

 **Objetivo principal: encuentra al jefe de la red de tráfico de esclavos.**

 **Entrega a la policía/Mata al jefe de la red de tráfico de esclavos.**

 **Objetivos Secundarios: hazte con el dinero de las cuentas bancarias (se necesita la habilidad Hacker Lv10 e inteligencia 60)**

 **Encuentra al contacto del mercado negro y extráelo de la Kill Zone (obtienes la opción "Mercado Negro" en el menú)**

 **Consigue las coordenadas del alijo secreto (obtienes una propiedad)**

 **Evita que las chicas secuestradas sean vendidas. Chicas totales 20/20 (relación con las prostitutas del bajo mundo +60%)**

 **Recompensa: 5000 EXP, 20000U$**

 **Tiempo límite: 1 semana**

-Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo, debo irme pero vengan si quieren, tal vez este de buenas o quiera desahogarme para contarles otros bonitos y agradables recuerdos de mi tiempo en Saint Patrol-lo último lo dijo con obvio sarcasmo, una vez dada por terminada la conversación se hecho por completo en el sofá, se quitó el chaleco y su camisa junto a sus botas quedando semi desnudo, cerró los ojos y se despidió.

-Buenas noches-con eso dicho el peliblanco quedo dormido profundamente.

n/a: bueno aquí el segundo cap, la verdad no esperaba el publicar este tan pronto Jejeje, bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que algunas explicaciones se hallan dado y fueran de su gusto, no se preocupen, veremos más del pasado de Lincoln Loud así como el tan "esperado" reencuentro familiar. Ahora si una cosa. ¿Qué hermana quieren con la que se junte primero? No de manera romántica sino quien va a buscar su perdón primero, salvo Lily y Leni, la primera porque obvio era una bebe y no tiene la culpa de nada (a menos que quieran que sea algo así como un soporte emocional para Lincoln o algo similar, un lindo momento entre hermanos) mientras que Leni a mi parecer y recalco esa parte, es fácilmente manipulable, cosa que creo que no quiso odiar nunca a Lincoln, todo lo contrario de hecho (lo mismo que con Lily) y algo que lo dejare a su deseo (pero por favor díganme que quieren en este caso)

¿Qué harán Lincoln y Lynn jr cuando se vean de nuevo? Lo mismo con Lynn padre.

Se despide Specterwolf3.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: La Noche Escarlata y El Sabueso Blanco….

(Normal POV)

-Fábrica abandonada, por la mañana-

El cazador albino fue recuperando la conciencia mientras el sueño lentamente era reemplazado por la vigilia, al principio solo veía borroso pero su vista ya aguda y entrenada rápidamente se adaptó a la falta de luz artificial y la poca luz natural que entraba por los diversos agujeros en el metal oxidado y viejo, dejando haces que formaban una especie de cuadro, cada uno iluminando precariamente las diversas zonas que había en el lugar; por un lado estaba el galpón general, lugar donde antaño se traía, exportaba, descargaba y cargaba la mercadería para su venta o demás, a la derecha estaban las escaleras que subían a un conjunto de habitaciones que de seguro eran las oficinas de contabilidad, aduana y administración, ahora quebrajadas, mal mantenidas o completamente abandonadas en este punto, para el albino estos cuartos eran sus almacenes/talleres, eran cinco en total.

El primero guardaba todo lo relacionado con las armas y armaduras que ya no usaba, si bien estaba casi vacío por su tendencia a desguazar y fundir todo el metal que era reutilizable, aunque una que otra arma blanca estaba a la vista ya sea apoyada contra la pared, en un aparador o en el último caso visible guardada dentro de una caja.

El segundo era una especie de jardín botánico en miniatura, desde que consiguió la habilidad **alquimia** no tardo en conseguir la de **jardinería** , ambas muy útiles para reconocer y tratar las diversas plantas medicinales y las venenosas, la colección iba desde las clásicas plantas para tratar cortes menores, ligeras infecciones y algún que otro dolor, todavía no encontraba el lugar perfecto para plantar y nutrir las de grado superior, aunque eso era solo cuestión de tiempo….

La tercera sala era un mini gimnasio, una colchoneta raída, una bolsa de boxeo con varias marcas de costura, unas pesas improvisadas y un poste para practicar combate cercano así como en la pared los afiches con los símbolos de tiro al blanco con algunos cuchillos incrustados.

La cuarta habitación era algo extraño ya que aún ni siquiera su nuevo dueño pudo darle un significado u objetivo a la misma, era como ver una especie de biblioteca, dos librerías en ambos costados opuestos de la misma y en el medio un circulo ritual básico, la estrella de David encerrada en un círculo "madre" con cinco círculos por cada punta de la estrella, este cuarto originalmente iba a ser una sala de meditación, cosa para la cual aún se usa pero la idea original era, tras ver varias películas y leer comics con la temática, una sala para invocar…la pregunta es que se invoca. Hay mucho en lo que trabajar.

La ultima sala no era algo importante, era una sala de relax, tenía dos sofás de cuero negro, dos sillones también del mismo color, una diana de dardos clavada en la pared, una vieja y maltratada mesa de pool que vio días mejores, una rockola de esas de los 50'-60' y al lado un equipo mucho más actual pero también barato o algo destartalado, ambos conectados a un grupo electrógeno, un mini refrigerador, una estantería con varios comics y mangas, una cama en una esquina y una que otra planta para alegrar el ambiente y nada más conformaban estaba habitación.

Volviendo con el albino que estaba ahora completamente despierto mientras se estiraba y tronaba varios huesos, cuando estos craquearon lo suficiente dio una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y se dirigió hacia un pasillo más allá de las escaleras, el pasillo tenía unos focos en una fila, siendo 7 en total de los cuales 3 estaban ya fundidos, dos titilando y el resto solo seguía el mismo camino, además de la falta de ventanas aquí solo aumentaba esa sensación de pesar, miedo, paranoia y demás parecidos pero el cazador blanco ni siquiera se inmutaba por el ambiente tétrico, giro en un una esquina a la izquierda para meterse en la primera habitación que encontró, era una sala de personal, específicamente donde están los casilleros, la gran mayoría estaban abiertos y el color una vez verde brillante, vivas, bello ahora solo era algo opaco, una vieja mancha, una sombra hueca de su antiguo esplendor, detrás de estos estaba una puerta, al abrirse mostro una serie de duchas, la habitación parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar al menos a 20 personas, se acercó a la primera que vio, se desnudó y giro la llave.

El agua gélida no tardo en salir, suprimió los escalofríos mientras dejaba que todo signo de fatiga desaparezca de su sistema, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo, los recuerdos de ese limbo, el otro mundo, o el mundo inverso, había tantos nombres disponibles, un lugar tan peligroso, basto así como enigmático ¿Era el único mundo este? ¿Cuántos había ahí fuera? ¿Algo los une además de las brechas? ¿Esas cosas pueden pasar aquí? Y si así es ¿Estarán aquí de forma permanente o solo parcialmente? Mientras se lavaba pensaba en un arma, necesitaba algo que soportara el **dark slayer** , ese estilo tan sutil, tan sagas y veloz, cuando lo usaba era como ser el viento, tener el paso de un vendaval con la fuerza de un huracán, cortes tan precisos que dejaran verde de envidia a un cirujano con varias décadas de experiencia detrás, ataques que podían quitar la vida en un solo movimiento, pero la presión del aire, la gravedad, más la propia presión que ejerce el usuario sobre el metal es tal que este no puede hacer otra cosa que quebrarse. Por esta razón el **judgment cut** aún permanece incompleto, se supone que esa técnica se hace avanzando hacia adelante una cierta cantidad de metros en una posición de iado, cuando se alcanza cierta velocidad se frena y la fuerza de inercia ejercida sobre la posición misma permite un desenfunde tan veloz como un rayo permitiendo asentar una vasta cantidad de tajos siendo el primero el más largo como letal dejando una estela de brillo gracias al filo de la hoja como muesca, o marca de los ataques.

-Si pudiera tener un evento de un arma legendaria, o una forma de subir herrería para poder crearla yo mismo, entonces, podría desarrollar el **dark slayer** como se debe-se decía para sí mismo mientras seguía cuestionándose sobre un arma capaz de soportar dicho estilo.

 **Nueva misión**

 **Acero de Leyenda**

 **Busca/crea un arma que pueda soportar el estilo prohibido conocido como Dark Slayer.**

 **Recompensa: 7000 EXP, 5000U$**

 **Si(X)/No(O)**

-Esto es bastante conveniente-se dijo para sí mientras la falta de información le llegaba al cerebro mientras con falta de ánimo terminaba de ducharse; una vez concluido el ritual de limpieza salió desnudo sin secarse de nuevo hasta la habitación anterior, la de las taquillas y rebusco entre ellas, las luces marcaban cada cm de su cuerpo construido, no era un fisicoculturista ni un novato, su cuerpo estaba construido para la velocidad, la agilidad y la resistencia, pero por dentro, cuando su…."don" se hacía presente en el mundo su fuerza superaba con creces cualquiera de su mundo original, sus brazos firmes y fuertes estaban decorados con ligeras cicatrices de cortes, algunos limpios, hechos claro por un arma blanca, estos eran pequeños, signo de dagas, navajas y similares, eran cuatro en el antebrazo derecho y tres en el izquierdo, dos grandes en cada uno, tal vez hechos por un machete o un cuchillo de cocina, pero lo llamativo en verdad era las marcas de….dientes, de colmillos, pero no eran los de un animal, sino de un humano, un humano que tenía los dientes limados para asemejarlos a las bestias, tres de estas marcas estaban en su cuerpo, una en la muñeca derecha, una en su brazo izquierdo cerca del codo y el ultimo peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, en su hombro derecho. Estas heridas demostraban que lo que haya sucedido en la correccional Saint Patrol no fue nada bonito. Además había que sumar los dos tatuajes y la gran mancha de quemadura que estaba en su bajo vientre, rozando la zona de su entrepierna. Una mancha negra amorfa en dicha zona, un viejo recuerdo de la noche conocida como "La Purga"…

-Hola de nuevo, mi insistente como amable público, veo que mis…marcas llaman su atención, bueno, podría contar la historia pero seamos sinceros, estoy muy ocupado, ya saben, el evento y todo eso pero hagamos algo, cuando este acabe contare un poco de mi tiempo en ese lugar, ya deben estar matándose por la curiosidad y más ahora Jejeje, paciencia chicos y chicas, valdrá la pena, si son fan de este tipo de historias claro está, vengan-dijo a su llamado publico mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones de jean grises rasgados en la pierna izquierda con las botas negras reforzadas, sus camisas y remeras estaban en otro casillero, cuando dio la espalda demostró su tatuaje para que este sea completamente visto por cualquiera. Un par de alas, un ala blanca de ángel prístina finamente hecha, tan pura así como sublime, el blanco níveo brillando más que cualquier joya finamente pulida mientras que su contraparte era tan negra como la brea, una noche sin estrellas, un pozo sin fondo, un vacío total y eterno…manchado por el rojo de la sangre en ciertas plumas de cuervo, cada pluma a diferencia de su opuesto estaba raídas y maltratadas, ambas simbolizaban algo, no era el bien y el mal, aunque ese significado puede ser aplicado esto es algo aún más profundo, dos partes que juntas forman un todo, ambas alas representan la vida misma. Donde el blanco son los sueños, las ilusiones, la burbuja que todos nosotros estamos en algún momento, contentos y dichosos de todo, ignorantes e ingenuos de lo frio y cruel que es el mundo, mientras que el negro es la realidad, el sueño convertido en pesadilla, cada golpe que da el sendero conocido como vida, solo queda afrontarla, solo queda seguir, un paso a la vez, hasta el último respiro, cuando des tu último aliento, regresando una vez más al sueño, solo que esta vez será un poco más largo…..

-Je ¿sorprendidos? ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que seguía siendo el mismo niño amable y dulce que todos conocieron una vez? Las cosas cambiaron, sigo teniendo eso pero solo para un grupo selecto-dijo tranquilo con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras buscaba entre las distintas prendas de la parte superior del cuerpo pensando que llevaría hoy. Se puso de perfil mostrando su hombro derecho, lugar donde estaba su otro tatuaje. Era un tribal que abarcaba todo su hombro con la forma del rostro de la criatura conocida como un hellhound o sabueso infernal, consistía en 5 líneas de tribales, cinco que eran el cuerpo, las dos primeras la melena inferior así como la mandíbula inferior y superior respectivamente, la tercera estaba dividida en dos partes, la parte izquierda era el hocico mientras que la otra era el resto de la cara y lo que restaba del cuerpo, la cuarta línea tribal eran las orejas, nuca así como la parte del lomo mientras que la última eran púas o espinas amenazantes, Lincoln se aseguró de modificar el diseño original ya que este era negro pero su tatuaje era blanco puro con manchas de rojo sangre en la parte de los colmillos y la melena inferior, el sabueso estaba sonriendo, este tatuaje fue lo que le dio su apodo, el alias que le otorgo la infamia en Saint Patrol. Lincoln Loud era y es El Sabueso Blanco…

Tomo una remera naranja con los hombros negros y algunas líneas de este color en su pecho, arriba una ligera chaqueta también negra con cuello de piel, agarro su mochila y se fue de ahí, hoy no iría a la escuela, no es que le importara, estaba emancipado, un regalo del director de la correccional pero el verdadero termino seria soborno luego de La Purga, camino por las calles mientras buscaba algo que lo acercara a los traficantes, cualquier cosa, pero a comienzos de la mañana no tendría mucha oportunidad, camino por el sendero rocoso y el bosque, lugar donde estaba ubicada la fábrica abandonada, ahora su hogar, un camino silencioso mientras repasaba cada posibilidad de donde se escondían u operaban esos bastardos malnacidos, 15 minutos de caminata y llego a la ciudad propiamente dicha, en la mañana Royal Woods era bastante animada, mucha gente se dirigía a su trabajo o a estudiar, veía de todo, tenderos abriendo o promocionado ya su mercancía, los diversos restaurantes o cafés limpiando porque en cualquier momento llegaría la clientela, uno que otro policía que al verlo apartaba la mirada avergonzado, Lincoln sabía que cuando pasaba de ellos estos le seguían mirando, cuestionándose en silencio que hacer ya que el terrible error que cometieron los dejo como incompetentes así como abusadores y toda esa mierda que uno puede imaginar, cosa que no era ni el problema ni el interés del joven albino.

Muchas personas al reconocer al menor miraban entre la duda, el asco, el remordimiento y el conflicto en los ojos o mirar, no sabían que hacer o decir, es decir, si bien Royal Woods es una ciudad, no era un gran centro con miles y miles de ciudadanos, era una ciudad mediana-chica, muchas cosas se sabían entre las personas, y la prensa se aseguraba de que así fuera, la noticia de un niño asesino surco rápidamente cada rincón de la misma, el ostracismo no tardó en llegar acompañado del odio sin ocultar o adulterar de la gente, ahora dos años después de que se demostró su inocencia la población estaba dividida, estaban aquellos que en verdad deseaban buscar algo de redención cuando condenaron a un niño, no un adulto, un niño inocente(en ese entonces) y aquellos idiotas que por más que la verdad los golpeara en la cara y dijera hola no lo reconocerían, ignorando a todo el mundo el albino se detuvo en una intersección cuando el semáforo quedo en verde, se apoyó en un poste de luz y saco su celular junto a unos auriculares, por el rabillo del ojo noto algo que le hizo entrecerrar su mirada con enojo, molestia y algo de rabia, esa vieja van, donde una familia particular estaba dentro de ella….recordó que fueron dos meses ya desde que salió del reformatorio, dos meses que paso en la fábrica, una sola noche volvió a esa casa, casi no ha tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos salvo dos excepciones.

-¿Querían saber más del pasado? Se cumplió su deseo, escuchen atentamente porque esto solo se dirá una vez-dijo con la voz fría a la nada, a su público, mientras comenzaba el relato de ese día donde la "familia" se reunió de nuevo.

-flashback, Saint Patrol, complejo de celdas-

(Normal POV)

Dos de los guardias caminaba por el pasillo mientras uno de ellos llevaba las llaves que abrirían la celda, en la correccional los reos compartían "cuarto" entre cuatro como normal, seis si eran buenos, dos si eran violentos y uno si este era peligroso; se detuvieron en la que tenía el n°2277, inserto la llave y luego de dos vueltas la abrió, los integrantes eran cuatro. Un chico japonés alto y morrudo, fuerte de apariencia como temible, parecía que nunca había sonreído en su vida, tiene el cabello negro corto con los ojos de color café, una musculosa blanca con jeans rotos y zapatillas viejas manchadas por la tierra y el moho, arriba de la remera un mono naranja con el n°773 Dojima Douji. Estaba sentado contra la pared leyendo un libro. En la cama estaba acostado un chico con apariencia punk, el cabello negro teñido con puntas rojas, varios pearcing en la cara, uno en los labios, uno en la nariz y otro en su ceja junto a aretes en las orejas, este tenía puesto el mono atado en su cintura demostrando su pecho cubierto por tatuajes tribales, su pecho tiene en sus pectorales una calavera con un sombrero elegante y debajo unas cartas de póker, en cada hombro el tribal de dos serpientes, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos shorts cortos algo destartalados, estaba escuchando música en su radio portátil, tiene los ojos verdes, su mono arrugado deja ver su n°1275 Ethan Anderson. En una mesa están dos chicos jugando al póker, el primero es un Lincoln de 13 años, tiene el mono completo de reo, enfrente suyo esta un chico rubio de ojos azul turquesa, es delgado, su piel es de un blanco pálido y su cabello llega hasta un poco por encima de la nuca, lleva dos cicatrices en el rostro, ambos tajos, uno chico en la mejilla derecha y otro por encima de este mucho más pronunciado hasta su frente formando una cruz, su mono dice n°667 Ernesto Salvatore, su mirada es perspicaz y casi arrogante mientras mira a su "enemigo" en la batalla por esas fichas, Lincoln en su mono n°1777.

-No me ganaras esta vez Sabueso-le dijo con sorna mientras sonreía Ernesto, su mirada pasaba de sus cartas a su contrincante, el albino por otro lado dio una sonrisa de lado mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Eso lo veremos zorro-con eso dicho mostro sus cartas, full house, Ernesto abrió los ojos mientras tiraba las suyas molesto, una pareja de ases.

-¿Decías algo zorro?-le dijo con molestia, el chico rubio solo chisto molesto pero luego de un rato soltó una risa baja.

-Al mejor de tres, no perdí todavía-lo desafío, el albino solo negó mientras se disponía a barajar las cartas otra vez pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como la puerta de la celda de cuatro era abierta por los dos guardias. Los cuatro miraron con la cara impasible pero se mantuvieron juntos, listos para defenderse, era obvio la desconfianza de los reos hacia los guardias por sus posturas, su mirar, su respiración, todo delataba un posible enfrentamiento entre ellos. Los guardias miraron sin emociones, como autómatas durante unos segundos hasta que miraron a Lincoln.

-Loud Lincoln, vienes con nosotros-eso era una orden, y debía ser cumplida, el mencionado se levantó y miro hacia sus compañeros, aquellos que al principio eran enemigos, ahora se volvieron sus secuaces, sus seguidores, sus guerreros, sus compañeros de caza…..

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Hasta donde recuerdo el jefe no hizo nada malo para que lo vengan a disciplinar, largo de aquí perros sarnosos-dijo con odio palpable el chico punk, Ethan.

-Tch, cuida tu lengua reo, o sino-dejo el mensaje a medias el guardia mientras sacaba lentamente su tonfa, una amenaza, en vez de verse intimidados los chicos se pusieron en posición, el gigante, Douji se puso en una posición de boxeo, Ethan en una preparado para dar una rápida patada directo hacia la cara del bastardo de azul mientras que Ernesto pareció tomar una posición del ejército, por otro lado Lincoln estaba tranquilo, una postura recta, orgullosa, pero aun así irradiaba la autoridad, exigiendo lealtad y respeto por igual de los suyos y el miedo de sus enemigos….

-Quietos chicos, dejémosle hablar al perro guardián-se dirigió hacia el guardia con la mirada fría y acerada.

-Como dijo víbora ¿Qué quieres?-esta vez estaba completamente carente de emociones. Los dos guardias se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que decidieron dejar caer la bomba.

-Tu caso fue completamente cambiado, se demostró tu inocencia, eres libre, te iras de aquí sabueso, despídete, 5 minutos-con eso dicho los dos salieron de la celda y esperaron en silencio, los cuatro reos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se miraban entre ellos esperando algo.

-GAUUUU ASI SE HACE JEFE JAJAJAJA-se reía a carcajadas Ethan mientras lo miraba con sorna y una gran sonrisa que amenazaba partirle la cara a la mitad, los otros dos también estaban felices por su líder, Ernesto solo sonrió de lado mientras cerraba los ojos, por otro el grandulón solo dio una diminuta sonrisa.

-Chicos….yo-estaba por empezar Lincoln cuando fue cortado por Ernesto.

-Ahórratelo _testa_ -le dijo con su acento italiano a quien consideraba su jefe.

-Ve…aniki-fue el corto mensaje de Douji.

-Je….típico de ustedes ehh, bueno, aunque esto no es un adiós, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto chicos-dijo Lincoln mientras los miraba y se acercaba, los otros tres lo emularon, formaron un circulo y pusieron sus brazos en los hombros de los demás, este era su abrazo, hicieron un ademan y luego se separaron, Lincoln camino firme hacia su salida, hacia su libertad sin mirar atrás ya que sabía que sus llamados hermanos lo seguirían muy pronto….

-Nos vemos pronto-con eso dicho hizo un gesto con la mano derecha y se despidió, afuera estaban los guardias esperándolo, estos lo esposaron y lo hicieron caminar, atrás quedaban las ovaciones y los gritos de buena suerte, nos vemos luego, hasta otra y demás de su pandilla.

-Vamos sabueso, el director quiere verte-fue todo lo que dijo el guardia, los tres caminaron ignorando perfectamente los insultos, las promesas de venganza y dolor de los otros reos que estaban en sus celdas, algunos lo miraban con miedo y casi paranoia, en ese lugar la infamia del sabueso blanco era muy conocida, la de él y de los animales que le seguían fielmente.

Pasaron por la zona de celdas a los pasillos principales, tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta dar con una sala de seguridad, ahí los guardias mostraron sus identificaciones y rango así como al reo que era liberado, explicaron a donde lo llevarían antes de largarlo hacia el mundo que lo encerró de manera injusta, luego de unos 15 minutos estaban en la zona de administración, en lo más alto del complejo correccional de cuatro pisos y tres edificios. Estaban frente a la oficina del director del reformatorio. El Dr. Jack Anderson.

-El director te está esperando-con eso dicho lo empujaron dentro de la oficina finamente pulida y limpiada, esta consistía en una alfombra de vinilo roja en el suelo, dos sillas de madera que parecían ser caras, un fino escritorio de caoba, una enorme biblioteca junto a varios títulos de psicología además de filosofía en la pared, detrás del escritorio estaba un sillón de cuero negro dado vuelta, se veía el humo, su dueño estaba fumando, al darse la vuelta se mostró un hombre de traje marrón, corbata negra con camisa blanca, el hombre era mayor, de fines de los 40 y principios de los 50, al ver al chico albino dio una sonrisa, sonrisa que era asquerosamente falsa.

-Ahhh pero si es el sabueso, el favorito de todos dentro de "La Jaula" Jejeje-se rio por lo bajo mientras miraba a uno de los activos más fuertes en el círculo clandestino de ese pútrido lugar y dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero de plata justo en frente suyo, Lincoln solo gruño un poco pero no dio mensaje de que lo escucha o le interesaban sus palabras, ambos no confiaban uno en el otro, todo lo contrario, estaban listos para apuñalarse cuando se dieran la espalda, pero aun así en lo que ambos eran buenos era en separar negocios de placer, y cuando estos coincidían eran de temer, aún más que separados.

-Antes de que lo sugieras, no pienso luchar otra vez en tu…."entretenimiento", por lo que tengo entendido gane mi libertad ¿Qué quieres viejo?-le cuestiono de manera cortante, el Dr. Solo se rio de nuevo, para la molestia del peliblanco.

-Je cortante y al grano, tal como prefiero, veras sabueso, sabes bien porque estás aquí, tengo lo que querías, justo en frente de ti, te lo ganaste, un trato es un trato, y yo los cumplo, al igual que tu-con el mensaje terminado Lincoln alzo una ceja interrogante mientras prestaba atención directamente hacia el escritorio, mejor dicho hacia lo que estaba encima del mismo, eran dos folios, uso observar en ellos.

 **Documentación de emancipación**

 **Papeles que brindan al portador y dueño la emancipación legal, ahora es considerado un adulto ante la ley.**

 **Usuario: Lincoln Loud**

 **Documentación de licencia de conducir**

 **Esta es la documentación tanto de las pruebas escritas como de manejo, junto a la correspondiente licencia**

 **Usuario: Lincoln Loud**

-ya veo-dijo por lo bajo mientras estiraba la mano y los tomaba para verlos mejor, si no lo hiciera solo despertaría la sospecha de quien estaba sentado delante suyo, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el Dr. Era un hombre de poder e inteligencia, una combinación peligrosa.

-Debes estar satisfecho, rechazaste todas las otras recompensas por esto, sigo preguntándome porque lo hiciste…-era la pregunta tirada al aire pero aun así el albino le respondió sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

-Ya te lo dije una vez viejo, puedes tener todo el dinero del mundo, puedes tener toda la riqueza material que quieras de la manera que desees pero el dinero jamás comprara ni el respeto ni la lealtad-le dijo con indiferencia mientras cerraba las carpetas y le dirigía la mirada de nuevo, tal vez la última, aunque esto aún no lo sabía.

-Y de nuevo la misma respuesta anticuada, bah, como quieras, un trato..-

-Es un trato, bueno, podría decir que fue un placer pero ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira-le dijo con sorna mientras sonreía de lado. Sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Jajaja tú lo dijiste sabueso, es una lástima, eres uno de los favoritos en el círculo de apuestas pero parece que debo dejarte ir, no quiero problemas con los federales, bueno, adelante, te ganaste tu libertad, y si vuelves, ya sabes cuál es tu lugar así como mi vieja oferta sigue en pie-le respondió mientras estiraba su mano.

-Gracias pero no gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer afuera-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la estrechaba. Con eso finalizado y los papeles en la mano se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, una vez frente en la puerta y la mano libre en la perilla escucho la voz del Dr. una vez más.

-Una última cosa sabueso, tengo un contacto que está dispuesto a entablar una relación de negocios contigo, le mostré tus videos y victorias, si te interesa está en la parte de los muelles de tu ciudad, busca o pregunta por un Enzo Berrochio, es más que seguro que iras a por él, se nota en tu mirada, quieres encontrarlos, ayúdalo y él te ayudara a encontrar a tus presas, suerte en tu caza jejejeje-con eso dicho Lincoln abandono la sala mientras escuchaba la risa baja del Dr., este solo negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba esposar otra vez y lo llevaban a la zona almacén donde estaban todas las pertenencias de los reos cuando entraron, ahí le ordenaron quitarse el mono mientras le entregaban la ropa con la que ingreso, ropa que le quedaba chica, los encargados de la zona lo notaron y le dieron una playera blanca y unos jeans negros con unas converse también negras. Se quedó con las vendas andrajosas de su mano derecha, marca de su primera cicatriz. Eso y nada más ya que fue arrastrado a este lugar nada más término su "juicio", pero de nada le servía recordar el pasado, ahora la pregunta era como carajos llegaría otra vez a Royal Woods, claro tenía dinero de sus misiones dentro, pero no lo suficiente como para un pasaje de autobús hacia su ciudad, tal vez un trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna cafetería en la carretera o algo similar ayudaría…

Con esos pensamientos o ,mejor dicho plan en mente se dispuso a abandonar el lugar mientras era escoltado por los guardias, paso por el pabellón de seguridad principal mientras llenaba documentación, le sacaron tres fotos otra vez, esta vez con su ropa de calle, luego paso hacia la salida donde lo asaltaron las murallas de concreto y el alambre de espino, vio las torres a lo lejos en los extremos del complejo, paso por dos puertas de seguridad a modo de bastiones y ahora estaba frente a la puerta principal, aquella que era la puerta hacia su libertad…

Los segundos eran agobiantes, estaba respirando de manera fuerte pero gracias a su **mente de gamer** logro calmarse pero esto sucedía de a momentos cortos, de repente se escuchó la sirena de que la puerta se abría, esto fueron los segundos más agobiantes en la corta vida del joven cazador blanco, de a poco la puerta mostro el exterior, un sendero de tierra y rocas, delante un estacionamiento junto a la carretera y el bosque detrás, dio sus primeros pasos con duda, inhalo el aire y se dio cuenta de que esto no era otra ilusión o sueño, esto era real, muy real, cuando comenzó a caminar fuera escucho de nuevo como la sirena resonaba en el aire silencioso y se cerraba. Miro atrás cuando esta se cerró, en ningún momento dio otro paso, esperando a ser asaltado por reos y guardias por igual cuando no sucedió nada se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo al lugar que lo condeno, solo Dios sabía que era lo que buscaba de ese lugar…

-¡Lincoln!-ese grito lo detuvo en seco, se quedó quieto de nuevo pero esta vez lo asaltaba la rabia, el odio volvió a flor de piel mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo hacia la dirección del sonido, esa voz femenina que podía escuchar en cualquier lugar, era una de _ellas_ ¸ al mirarla podía ver como el tiempo hizo su trabajo en ella, la recordaba como una adolescente que recién entraba a la adultez, ahora a un paso de la misma, el cabello rubio era un poco más largo pero apenas, solo el verdadero ojo observador podía notar este cambio, los genes de su madre hicieron un muy buen trabajo en ella por decirlo de manera suave, una cintura de avispa, las caderas más ancha que allá visto, estaba vestida con una chaqueta hoodie femenina, unos pantalones de cuerina marrón claro que se pegaban a su piernas como una segunda piel y de calzado unas botas con apenas algo de tacón.

- _Lori…..-_ el nombre de su "hermana" salió con nada más que desprecio e indiferencia, con pesar camino hacia ella, un paso cuidadoso y calmo, como una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa y arrancarle la aorta de una sola dentellada, esta al verlo con ese semblante bajo su sonrisa hasta convertirse en una mueca de incomodidad pura además de bajar su mano que estaba en alto mientras antes se hallaba saltando como una niña emocionada por su ídolo. Cuando estaban frente a frente Lincoln trato de decir algo cuando de golpe recibió un abrazo apretado de la rubia mayor. Ella estaba temblando, la escucho sollozar un poco pero esto no le afecto en lo más mínimo, luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos se separaron aunque ella nunca lo soltó del todo, aun con las manos en sus hombros miro detenidamente a su hermano.

-Gau, y pensar que antes apenas me llegabas un poco por encima de la cintura, ahora me llegas hasta el cuello, ¿Sí que pegaste un estirón Ehh?-trato de hacer un chiste o algo para sacarle una sonrisa pero no logro nada, su sonrisa vacilante ahora era un ceño triste, lleno de pesar como de dolor. Este solo miro por encima de ella donde estaba un viejo Torino, seguramente herencia de Pop-Pop, era de un color negro algo descuidado pero aun así conservaba lo que lo hace una bestia.

-Bueno….yo…este…vámonos a casa-sin nada que decir o hacer ambos se metieron al auto, ella puso las llaves y lo encendió, el rugido viejo pero aun fuerte del motor le saco una diminuta sonrisa al albino, sonrisa que pasó desapercibida, el camino trascurrió en silencio, Lori de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia su hermano menor, este estaba recostado cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje que trasmitía la carretera, antes de todo esto le hubiera encantado esta sensación de libertad, de ir por el camino sin rumbo fijo, pero ahora, solo estaba el vacío dentro de sí, o eso aparentaba. La rubia tomo un respiro para calmar sus nervios y hablo con la voz más apacible y mansa que una vez haya salido de su boca.

-Lincoln…yo….todos nosotros lo-pero fue cortada por la voz fría carente de cualquier emoción en el peliblanco.

-Ahórratelo _Loud,_ no me interesan ni tus palabras vacías ni las de _ellos,_ solo guarda silencio y no molestes-cada palabra hueca, carente de alma fueron como un puñal en su corazón ya frágil, Lori contuvo las lágrimas, el llorar ahora solo empeoraría las cosas, ella lo sabía, sabía que este trato se lo tenía más que merecido pero aun así guardaba la tonta e ingenua esperanza de que su hermanito menor la perdonara, ese no era el caso.

-Permiso-la voz de Lincoln la saco de sus pensamientos, lo vio estirar la mano hacia la radio pero antes de tocarla noto como la miraba esperando el permiso, al menos aún seguía siendo el mismo niño respetuoso y educado que recordaba, algo era algo.

-C-claro, adelante..-dijo con la voz entrecortada y algo ronca por el futuro llanto que vendría, lo más seguro era que se encerrara en su cuarto mientras lloraba, como lo vino haciendo hace muchas noches en estos dos años.

-Gracias-lo escucho murmurar por lo bajo mientras encendía la radio.

- _Buenas gente, aquí Billy Grand con sus canciones favoritas, ahora que regresamos de la pausa disfruten uno de los mejores temas de Linkin Park, en honor del fallecido Chester Bennington, disfrútenlo y que en paz descanse-_ dijo el locutor, cuando termino empezó a sonar In The End, uno de los clásicos de la banda, la melodía para Lincoln representaba perfectamente todo lo que hizo por su familia, todos los sacrificios, todo el esfuerzo que no valió absolutamente nada para nadie de su llamada familia, todo era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo, claro, hizo sus problemas, muchas veces termino mal pero aprendía de dichos errores, es más, era el quien se esforzaba el doble o más solo para corregirlos por el bien de sus hermanas, pero como dice el tema, al final nada importaba….

Lori se quedó escuchando la cancion mientras su rostro era una mueca de pura tristeza, esta vez sí comenzó a llorar pero en silencio. Pero aun así la rubia estaba decidida a recuperar a su único hermano como a ganarse su perdón, le demostraría que estaba genuinamente arrepentida de lo que hizo, aunque llevara años ellos serían hermanos una vez más. El resto del viaje trascurrió en silencio, un silencio sepulcral y muy incómodo al menos para la única mujer del Torino, el joven preadolescente solo miraba por la ventana o cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la música en la radio, la única fuente de ruido además de los sonidos que producía el auto. Tres horas de viaje y estaban en la entrada a Royal Woods, ahora el camino parecía ser increíblemente lento, parecieron horas cuando llegaron a esa casa grande que vio tantas cosas en apenas dos décadas, como una pareja comenzaba su vida juntos, como fueron recibiendo a sus hijas, la emoción cuando el pequeño albino llego al mundo, como las niñas menores fueron introducidas en la misma, las miles de aventuras que estos tuvieron….y ese fatídico día, donde todo comenzó a empeorar y el maldito día donde toda esta ciudad lo tacho de asesino y violador…

Pero el karma cobra, se toma su tiempo ya que sabe que es inevitable su presencia, solo es cuestión de tiempo pero cobrara cada acción con su correspondiente consecuencia, ya sea buena….

Mala….

 _O funesta….._

Cuando Lincoln bajo del auto que estaba aparcado fuera del garaje apenas se dio cuenta de los pocos cambios que la propiedad tenía encima, se veía más vieja pero aun así fue buen cuidada por los miembros que residían en ella, apenas noto que ya era de noche, se quedó parado en el sendero de conducía hacia la puerta, al usar su **Sensor de Peligro** noto como las otras 12 figuras estaban posicionadas de una manera estratégica en la sala, por el orden parecía un ataque, se preparó mentalmente para esto, no iba a retroceder, no iba a ser sometido, ya no más, antes era la presa…

 _Ahora era el cazador…._

Con el paso renovado se movió hacia su destino, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la jalo para entrar, al ver el interior lo noto completamente oscuro, al dar ni siquiera un paso la luz se prendió de golpe cosa que no lo molesto, su cuerpo reacciono poniéndose tenso y preparado mientras mentalmente estaba listo para sacar las armas de su **inventario** y matar todo lo que se mueva pero la mirada hacia el rio de colores vivos y el olor a lo dulce lo asalto dejándolo en seco.

-¡SORPRESA!-su familia salió de diversos lugares de la sala.

Las gemelas Lana y Lola saltaron de las esquinas del viejo sofá, ambas eran idénticas ahora, Lana tenía el mismo jardinero de hace años solo que ahora tenía manchas de aceite en él, debajo una remera roja junto a su gorra insignia y una chaqueta de jean chica que solo cubría medio torso junto a unas zapatillas viejas blancas que también estaban sucias, parecían tener más marrón que blanco, su fiel mascota Brincos asomo la cabeza del bolsillo del jardinero; por otro Lola dejo de lado su vestido rosa, ahora tenía puesto una falda a cuadros negra y rosa con una camisa de manga corta a juego, la tiara que recordaba seguía en su cabeza, en sus muñecas estaban dos brazaletes de plata y oro respectivamente, seguramente de algún fanático u novio.

Detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina estaban Luna y Luan, la primera tenía una falda morada con un cinturón de cuero de espinas y una calavera como hebilla, medias rasgadas negras semitransparentes, unas botas negras con algo de morado de tres hebillas, en sus muñecas dos muñequeras, la primera mediana con púas y la otra negra, ambas de cuero, llevaba encima una camisa negra con los últimos dos botones desbrochados y una corbata morada, en su oreja izquierda tres pendientes naranjas. Su antebrazo derecho tenía un largo tatuaje tribal. Luan por otro lado vestía casi el mismo "uniforme" que recordaba, sus medias ahora eran de un amarillo con cuadros naranjas, cosa que no le gustó nada, zapatos marrones, falda amarilla a juego con cuadros, líneas también marrón, aún conservaba sus frenos, su camisa blanca clásica junto ahora a un moño rojo y su flor rosa fue reemplazada por una azul, al única diferencia ahora era el emblema de la comedia cosido en la prenda superior. Un detalle más, pareció que se desarrolló ampliamente en el busto, mientras que su hermana en el departamento trasero, si las caderas y la cintura eran un hecho.

Del otro marco que estaba en la otra punta brotaron Lucy y Lynn Jr., la primera parecía una de esas góticas que aparecen en un manga, medias de red, botas negras, una falda negra con líneas blancas, una remera negra encima de una camiseta cuyas mangas eran blancas también con líneas negras, lo más llamativo en ella era que su cabello ahora era más largo, casi hasta su espalda baja, los dos clips en el cabello, uno de una calavera y otro de un murciélago además del collar que pendía de su cuello, una cadena simple negra con una piedrita naranja. Lynn por otro lado aún tenía esa vestimenta que caracteriza a alguien deportivo, una chaqueta deportiva roja de mangas y blanca del resto con el numero 1 alado en el pecho sobre su corazón, cuyo número tenía un remarcado naranja, unos pantalones para correr rojos y unas zapatillas rojas y negras junto a los guantes de kickboxing.

Detrás de unas macetas brotaron Lisa y la menor Lily, la primera no había cambiado en nada más allá de la altura, su vestimenta era la misma, el mismo pantalón bordo, sus zapatos negros, su pulóver verde y sus clásicos anteojos, lo único diferente era la bata de científico que tenía encima de este y su cabello castaño era un poco más largo, lo suficiente como para atarlo en una cola de caballo con una cinta verde. La menor de la familia ahora llevaba una falda lila con calcetines altos, unos zapatitos del mismo color que la falda y una remera a juego con una estrella sonriente en el pecho, su cabello era igual que el de su madre, un intenso rubio que tiraba al dorado atado con una cinta lila con lunares blancos.

La ultima hija así como la segunda hermana mayor estaba llevando un gran pastel de glaseado de chocolate con crema batida, su vestido era el mismo pero a eso había que añadirle una falda de jean blanco rasgada en los costados para permitirle movimiento y las botas bajas a juego con cordones verdes, en su cabeza sus anteojos de sol insignia, su pelo era mucho más largo y se notaba lo bien que maduro, al igual que Lori tenía una bella cintura con unas caderas que eran la envidia de toda mujer como el deseo de cualquier hombre, pero lo que destacaba era su imponente busto que parecía rebotar alegremente con cada paso que daba, debía ser una copa D o DD.

Por ultimo….estaban sus " _padres"_ ¸ambos parecen que habían visto días mejores hace mucho tiempo, la matriarca tenía el cabello completamente despeinado junto a unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, parece que no había dormido en una semana o más, su ropa seguía siendo la misma de siempre solo que ahora estaba dispareja y desarreglada, estaba sonriendo y llorando descontroladamente pero no dijo nada, Lincoln sabía muy bien que pasaba por su cabeza, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y suplicar su perdón, quería borrar todos los errores pasados pero el miedo de hacer un mal movimiento la dejaron tiesa como una estatua, el patriarca no estaba en mejor estado, su varaba de días y gris, desprolija así como asquerosa, sus ojos entrecerrados inyectados en rojo sangre, su suéter verde descocido en varios lugares, sus pantalones arrugados, luego de semanas solo de lavarse apenas y sin planchar, sus zapatos marrones sin lustre y polvo, su apariencia denotaba abandono, descuido y dolor, al igual que su compañera estaba temblando y al borde del llanto.

Las hermanas corrieron hacia el albino y lo encerraron en un abrazo tan fuerte que si no fuera por su condición estaría ahora morado y suplicando por aire, el peliblanco no reacciono, no hizo ningún gesto, ni de rabia, odio, o dolor, solo una cara junto a un cuerpo indiferente.

-Lincoln-escucho una vocecita que venía desde abajo, al mirar hacia dicha dirección al fin dio una reacción, por primera vez desde que llego dio una sonrisa, una pequeña pero verdadera como sincera, al ver el pequeño paquete de alegría no pudo evitar agacharse y sostenerla en sus brazos, la encerró en un abrazo emotivo y dulce, la niña rio bastante cuando sintió el cabello de su hermano hacerle cosquillas en la cara y cuello, los demás miraron atentamente sonrientes, las mujeres celosas de dicho afecto….

-¡Lincy!-una segunda voz no se contuvo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un segundo cuerpo pegarse contra él nuevamente, sintió un gran busto en su brazo así como una mejilla que se frotaba afectuosamente contra la suya como si de un animal doméstico se tratase, al mirar de costado pudo ver solamente el rubio brillante, reconocería este rubio en cualquier parte.

-Leni….-dijo con cuidado y amor, un afecto que era visible para cualquiera, con el brazo derecho acunaba a Lily y con el otro rodeo la cintura de la chica mientras lo atraía lo más que podía hacia él, se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír aún más. No noto como la chica ahora se frotaba completamente a él y su gran sonrojo en la cara, su sonrisa era un sol en miniatura, tan hermoso, tan radiante así como puro.

-Te extrañe tanto….Linky-dijo de manera soñadora mientras los brazos femeninos lo rodeaban, ambos no deseaban separarse. No aun, no en este momento ahora que estaban reunidos….

*tos* *tos* *tos*

Pero las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, Lincoln abrió sus ojos y vio en la dirección, su sonrisa fue borrada reemplazada con una mueca de molestia, el origen el patriarca Loud, este se vio algo intimidado por la mirada fría de su único hijo….

-Leni-cuando el peliblanco la llamo esta solo hizo un sonido de que estaba escuchando, más sin embargo nunca se separó de él.

-¿Por qué no vas arriba con Lily? Luego me reuniré con ustedes dos, tengo regalos para todos, pero los suyos se los daré después en privado-la idea de separarse no les gustó nada a las dos rubias en sus brazos pero se animaron ante la mención de obsequios, a regañadientes se separaron de los brazos cálidos del albino pero antes de irse las dos al cuarto del chico le dieron un beso al mismo tiempo en ambas mejillas, este solo sonrió y se rio por lo bajo, cuando subieron las escaleras este las detuvo ignorando la mirada triste y celosa de las demás mujeres presentes.

-Ahh y Leni-al ver que esta giro con la mini rubia en sus brazos volvió a hablar.

-Pon algo de música ¿Si?, haremos un poco de ruido y no quiero molestarlas-Leni solo le sonrió y soltó una risita mientras subía muy feliz. El resto se quedó en silencio mientras esperaban, Lincoln uso **sensor de peligro** para saber en qué cuarto se hallaban ahora las dos, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse junto a la música alta se giró hacia el resto de los presentes, su cara ahora era una mueca de odio, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba al resto de la familia Loud, esta se movió incomoda pero las menores tenían ese brillo de inocencia aun presente. Lola siendo la niña caprichosa y malcriada que recordaba se le acerco ignorante del odio que despedía su llamado hermano mayor. Se paró enfrente de él y ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro.

-…-

-…..-

-…..-

El silencio era ahora desgarrador, tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Y?-le pregunto la niña al albino, este solo alzo una ceja y regreso cuestionamiento.

-¿Y qué?-Lola se quedó sorprendida, nunca su hermano mayor le respondió con tanta indiferencia y asco, esto le saco una mueca de rabia, nadie le hablaba así a Lola Loud, _nadie,_ hizo una cara de malicia, como si esto lograra algo en el cazador blanco…

-El regalo idiota, o sino…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir Lincoln se agacho para estar a su nivel, la cara de Lola ahora era de confusión mezclada con el miedo, esos ojos azules que miraban con una frialdad que nunca había visto le daba escalofríos, era como ver a un animal, a una bestia….

-¿O sino que? Que yo recuerde fueron ustedes que tomaron y vendieron o se deshicieron de todas mis pertenencias, ajenos a mis reclamos o suplicas, que conste, yo no tengo nada que puedas arrebatarme, eso lo hicieron ya y muy bien-se notaba el sarcasmo que escupió. La niña retrocedió unos pasos.

-Lincoln Loud, no le hables así a tu hermana menor, discúlpate en este instante-el patriarca trato de imponer orden pero dicho comando salió más como un tartamudeo o pedido, este solo se irguió lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente, luego dio una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que lo puso temeroso, algo no estaba bien, así no era como esto debía ir.

-Tu….-empezó a caminar hacia él, de manera tortuosamente lenta, tan tranquila haciéndolo sentir nada más que un completo incompetente, como si fuera nada ni nadie para enfrentarlo.

-Tu…-ahora estaba a mitad de camino, las hermanas restantes se acurrucaron entre si buscando refugio junto a su madre, estaban mortalmente silenciosas, incluso la bulliciosa y enérgica Lynn Jr. estaba callada, por un segundo pensó en saltar en defensa de Lola pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Tú te atreves a darme ordenes ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres? Bastardo de mierda-la conferencia del peliblanco era tranquila, suave, pero cargada de poder, un poder que era incuestionable. Ahora estaba frente a frente contra el adulto.

-Lincoln Loud, soy tu pad-pero antes de poder terminar el reclamo recibió un fuerte derechazo que lo arrojó al suelo a un medio metro del albino, las demás jadearon completamente sorprendidas por esto, nunca hubieran esperado dicha respuesta de su único hijo y hermano….

-Nunca te atrevas a darte dicho título, lo perdiste hace años basura-cuando el patriarca intento levantarse recibió una patada en medio del estómago que lo hizo saltar un poco y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo jadeante por aire.

-Un padre hubiera apoyado a su hijo asustado- una segunda patada en la espalda que lo sujeto contra el suelo, las hermanas ahora estaban llorando en silencio mientras veían el castigo, la madre se llevó las manos a la cara para no ver su pesadilla tomar forma delante de ella.

-un padre hubiera abrazado a su hijo-se agacho y lo dio vuelta para sujetarlo del cuello de su buzo, mientras le brindo un segundo puñetazo en la cara, esta vez logro partirle el labio, la sangre brotaba de manera amplia tiñéndolo de rojo.

-un padre le hubiera dicho a su hijo, yo te creo-el tercer golpe le bajo dos dientes, ahora estaba llorando, se escuchaba el hipo del sollozo de las otras presentes.

-Un padre hubiera reclamado la inocencia de su hijo con uñas y dientes-los golpes ahora eran varios, el ojo del mayor estaba cerrado y comenzó a hincarse mientras lloraba aún más fuerte, dolía más la verdad que los ataques, el labio inferior y superior ahora estaban partidos en varios lugares, la sangre aumento.

-Un padre no hubiera golpeado a su hijo esposado-se pudo escuchar el repugnante crack de la nariz, las hermanas ahora suplicaban que parara, la madre estaba derribada sobre si misma ajena al mundo, solo podía agobiarse en su martirio.

-Un padre no lo hubiera echado de la familia-su voz ahora era ronca pero aun firme, el último golpe lo tiro de nuevo al suelo, este solo gimoteaba mientras le extendió una mano suplicante.

-Lo siento-al terminar la frase tabú recibió la zapatilla en medio de su nariz fragmentada, el dolor era torturante, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, pero su corazón sufría aún más, el saber que un lazo ya no existía, esa tonta e ingenua ilusión que fue destruida como nada sin remordimiento o piedad alguna.

-No te atrevas a decirme esa mierda basura, ¿Crees que los animales de ese lugar me tuvieron piedad solo por ser un menor, o porque era inocente? jajajaja-su risa era hueca, carente de felicidad, solo el sarcasmo frio junto al odio escondido.

-¿CREES ACASO QUE SALI INPUNE? ¿SIN NINGUNA MARCA EN MI? MIRAAAAA-ahora la calma despareció, en su lugar la cólera tomo lugar, sin piedad alguna se quitó la playera y mostro todo su torso para que lo vieran todos los presentes. Todos vieron cada una de sus cicatrices ahora desnudas, la cara de Lincoln era una de pura rabia, los dientes apretados, los puños temblando mientras se abrían y cerraban como garras, la mirada entrecerrada con el deseo de dañar y lastimar, nada más, no hay felicidad, no hay amor, no hay respeto, solo maldad.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DESVIARME LA MIRADA, MIRAME COMO EL PUTO HOMBRE QUE APARENTAS SEEERRRRR-lo agarro con fiereza de su prenda ahora completamente roja y le dio una sonora bofetada, lo tomo de ambos lados de la cara mientras lo obligaba a mirar su torso desnudo, el padre apenas pudo abrir un poco los ojos pero en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho jamás. Vio cada herida sanada con su respectiva marca, cada tajo, la mancha de quemadura, por amor de dios, la marca de los dientes humanos en su cuello, todas y cada una de ellas, no quería verlo más, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras suplicaba perdón.

-MIRA BIEN HIJO DE PUTA, MIRA, CADA MARCA, CADA CICATRIZ, TODAS ELLAS SON POR TU PUTA CULPA, TU CULPA Y DE TODA ESTA PUÑETERA CIUDAD, NO IMPORTABA SI PEDIA PERDON O MISERICORDIA, SOLO RECIBIA INSULTOS Y BURLA, PERO NUNCA MAAAAAAAASSSSSSS, TUVE QUE LUCHAR, TUVE QUE HACERME MÁS FUERTE, TUVE QUE ENFRENTARME A CADA UNO DE ELLOS PARA SOLAMENTE SOBREVIVIR UN PUTO DIA MÁS, UN MALDITO DIA MÁS Y TE ATREVES A PEDIRME PERDON, MALNACIDO BASTARDO-Lincoln le grito en la cara mientras lo alzo y le dio varios puñetazos en el estómago, el patriarca estaba a punto de vomitar, cuando lo dejo caer como un saco de papas este no aguanto más y devolvió su bilis junto a la sangre a los pies del peliblanco, este solo dio una mueca de asco, en un rápido movimiento lo tomo del cuello mientras se ponía detrás suyo…los demás presentes abrieron aún más los ojos mientras daban gritos bajos y casi silenciosos por esto, sabían bien que sucedería, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-Sería tan fácil el arrancarte la vida, tan simple-decía por lo bajo mientras apretaba más, el adulto solo podía estirar los brazos y moverlos de manera desesperada.

-La gente miente, es tan fácil matar a otra persona, solo lo haces y ya, nada de remordimientos o vergüenza o ese asco hacia uno mismo, lo haces y al siguiente día estas tomando un puto café por ahí-el agarre de Lincoln era de hierro, Lynn Sr ahora estaba azul, sus ojos casi rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza.

-Pero no-con esto dicho lo soltó, el adulto cayo de nuevo al suelo sobre su propio vomito mientras jadeaba como un perro en busca de aire.

-Patético, el matarte solo sería un descanso, un escape a tu castigo, y no pienso ser compasivo contigo, noooo, bajo ningún aspecto, tu-y lo agarro de la garganta mientras lo alzaba a su nivel mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El azul frio despiadado se encontró con el marrón aterrado…

-Pagaras por tus trasgresiones, una por una, ante ti esta tu juez, tu jurado-y antes de finalizar apretó una última vez dando claro el mensaje…

- _Y tu verdugo…..-_ con eso dicho lo dejo caer por última vez mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, poso una mano en la misma sin darse vuelta y dio una sentencia.

-Y no trates de molestarme, tienes suerte de que la estúpida policía no haya registrado este lugar, apuesto que aún hay pruebas de mi caso, negligencia, abuso de menores, incompetencia paternal, asalto a un menor, maltrato infantil, agradece a tu dios de que no están en la cárcel, porque si eso llega a salir a la luz de esta familia solo quedarían despojos y nunca me vuelvas a llamar hijo-con eso dicho subió hacia el segundo piso mientras dejaba atrás a una familia desmoronada y casi rota, bueno, los padres lo estaban pero las hermanas aun guardaban una chispa de buscar su perdón, pero ese sería un camino muy largo….

Antes de ir directo hacia sus hermanas paso al baño donde se limpió la sangre de los nudillos y la bilis de sus zapatillas junto a algo de desodorante. Salió de nuevo al pasillo donde marcho rumbo a ellas.

Se acercó hacia la fuente del ruido, la puerta del fondo, su antigua habitación, al abrirla pudo sonreír una vez más, olvidando lo que hizo antes como si fuera cosa de todos los días, en su cama estaban ahí, las únicas que podía llamar familia, las únicas que en verdad quisieron ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, Leni y Lily estaban abrazadas mientras escuchaban la música de la radio en una cómoda nueva, de hecho todo estaba nuevo, una cama limpia y finamente cuidada, unos cuantos poster de comics, en especial de su favorito, Ace Savvy, una laptop, su fiel amigo Bun-Bun estaba en los brazos de la niña menor presente, cuando dio un paso ambas chicas lo miraron para arrojarse sobre él en un segundo abrazo igual de aplastante o más que el anterior.

-Chicas Jejeje ¿Me extrañaron?-lo dijo con gracia y diversión, estas solo asintieron apresuradas aun contra el chico.

-Sipi-dijeron a dúo, esto a Lincoln le pareció adorable.

-De acuerdo chicas, cierren los ojos, Leni, tu turno-la rubia hizo caso y se puso las manos en la cara tapando sus ojos mientras se reía por lo bajo como colegiala, Lincoln sonrió mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y accedía a su **inventario** , al encontrar lo que buscaba lo saco y lo dejo libre para que Lily lo viera, esta sonrió aún más, en su mano estaba una collar blanco como la nieve, tiene de dije un corazón con una diminuta esmeralda en forma de L tallada en él y unas alas rodeándolo. Lo puso directamente enfrente de su rostro.

-Abre los ojos Leni-le dijo con cariño, Leni al abrirlos llevo sus manos a su boca para tapar el jadeo que escapo de la misma. Estaba roja a más no poder, su rostro ahora tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguien haya visto en ella.

-Lincoln….-dijo por lo bajo.

-Y eso no es todo, mira-abrió el corazón mostrando dos diminutas fotos dentro, una de ella y otra de Lincoln, ambos muchos más pequeños que ahora.

-Es…Es…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que no paraba de temblar de la emoción. Desbordaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

-No es tan hermosa como tú, permíteme-le dijo tranquilo mientras se ponía detrás de ella, movió su cabello con cuidado como si fuera a lastimarlo con un solo mínimo toque suyo, con paciencia y ternura le puso el collar, este cayó sobre su pecho sin cuidado, el lugar al que pertenecía.

-y no te preocupes por él, es inoxidable y resistente, ahora para el pequeño terrón de azúcar-dijo divertido mientras miraba hacia Lily, esta saltaba sobre su lugar en la cama con las manos también en su ojos, Lincoln rio por lo bajo mientras otra vez buscaba en su **inventario** , cuando hallo lo que estaba buscando lo saco. Un segundo collar, este también era blanco solo que en lugar de un corazón portaba una estrella con la L en una amatista.

-Abre los ojos Lily-al comando le siguió un sonoro Gauuuu mientras los ojitos de la niña brillaba en alegría.

-Este collar es como tú, una estrella bonita y brillante, mi pequeña linda y dulce estrellita, permiso-le dijo Lincoln con cariño mientras hacía lo mismo que hizo con Leni, le puso el collar y dejo que esta contemplara su nuevo collar, le gusto bastante, por como lo sostenía.

-Chicas, quiero que me presten atención por favor-ahora el tono de Lincoln perdió algo de dulzura pero no por eso siguió siendo menos amoroso, las dos lo miraron mientras esperaban con una sonrisa, el peliblanco solo miro y trato de no suspirar, sabía que esta parte no sería bien recibida por las dos rubias delante suyo.

-Me tengo que ir…de aquí-eso pareció como lo peor que hayan escuchado, ya que ambas borraron sus sonrisas y en las esquinas de sus ojos aparecieron las lágrimas sin derramar. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-No, no quiero que te vayas-dijo/grito Lily mientras se le tiraba encima y lo abrazaba como un bebe koala, Lincoln la sujeto con algo de fuerza y la abrazo, Leni miraba mientras tenía algo de hipo por el llanto apenas contenido.

-Linky, no… ¿No nos amas?-esa pregunta desgarro el alma del cazador blanco por la mitad y aún en más pedazos, apenas contuvo un gruñido mientras pensaba en las palabras.

-Leni, Lily, escúchenme, me voy porque esta casa ya no es mi casa….dejo de serlo hace mucho, pero ustedes siguen siendo mis hermanas amadas, nunca deje de amarlas ni nunca lo hare, las visitare y enviare mensajes a diario, incluso saldremos los tres a divertirnos juntos, solo que no puedo estar aquí-el mensaje guardado en el fondo de su relato pareció alertar a Leni, tal vez no sea la bombilla más brillante pero se daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Lincy…tú los odias no es así-esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No…..no lo creo, pero tampoco puedo perdonarlos muy fácil, así como así-les dijo, más que nada a Leni ya que Lily estaba más concentrada en no despegarse de su cuerpo.

-Linky….prométeme que no nos dejaras de nuevo-Lincoln se quedó mirándola mientras la veía llorar a lagrima viva, se le acerco, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y la atrajo hacia él, sus frentes quedaron pegadas y ambos por reflejo cerraron los ojos, luego levanto sus labios para posarlos sobre su nariz donde deposito un suave y dulce beso, repitió esto en sus ojos para evitar que siga llorando más, Leni lentamente se calmó y se dejó abrazar por la sensación de calma, de mariposas en el estómago, no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante los mimos de su hermanito, cuando lo dejo de hacer soltó un quejido como un animalito.

*gruñido bajo*

Un gruñido ronco emano de la boca cerrada de Lincoln mientras la veía, por alguna razón salió de su ser sin que este lo deseara, Leni no se vio molesta o intimidada, solo lo abrazo de nuevo con más fuerza evitando el lastimar o molestar a Lily quien se quedó dormida luego de estar escuchando repetidamente el latir calmo del corazón de su guardián. Este la deposito en su cama y la acurruco además de arroparla no sin antes quitarle los zapatos y la falda para que duerma cómoda, Leni también se acostó junto a su hermanita para dormir, había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo, estaba cansada, quería dormir pero no quería dejar de ver a su hermano que regreso, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban ante la demanda de un descanso, este al verla solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía otra vez.

-Lincy….¿Podrías arroparme también?-le pregunto con dulzura y una ternura característico de ella, este asintió en silencio, la acomodo y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda, se acercó a ella, sus rostros nuevamente a milímetros de distancia, entonces nuevamente beso las mejillas sumamente cálidas de Leni, luego de nuevo en la nariz y termino con un beso esquimal, cuando las dos narices se juntaron y rozaron la rubia mayor soltó una diminuta risa jovial, lo miro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos semi cerrados mientras su cara ardía por la vergüenza, el calor en su vientre solo pudo aumentar pero no le prestó atención.

-Dulces sueños niñas, las veré después-cuando termino de hablar vio como las chicas estaban durmiendo, se acercó al escritorio que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación y recogió una nota de papel y comenzó a escribir su n° de teléfono, estaba seguro que Leni tiene uno, además de poner instrucciones para que no se lo diera a nadie, una vez hecho esto salió del cuarto en silencio sin molestarlas a ambas, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse, antes de bajar las escaleras busco una vez más en el **inventario** y saco una jeringa, sus opciones en vez de estar en tubos de ensayo o algo similar estaban en jeringas medicas de esas que aparecen en las películas o en los juegos de video, esta contenía un líquido azul semi brillante, una vez abajo vio como los demás estaban limpiando el lugar o atendiendo al patriarca derribado, agradeció alguna deidad de que estuviera inconsciente, no tenía ganas de tratar con ese hombre otra vez. A su lado estaban su esposa, Lori y Luna, Luan estaba limpiando la sangre y la bilis, mientras que las menores no se veían por ningún lado, de seguro entraron a su cuarto cuando estaba con Leni y Lily, se acercó al tipo noqueado y alzo la jeringa, cuando Lori y Luna lo vieron se pusieron en frente temblando, Lincoln se detuvo y las miro durante unos minutos, sin decir nada extendió su brazo con la poción.

-¿Qué…que es eso?-pregunto Luna dubitativa, luego de esa muestra de violencia sin piedad alguna estaba bastante asustada, Lori parecía una hoja y blanca como un papel.

-Es una medicina especial, lo ayudara a sanar más rápido, para mañana o por la tarde ya debería estar casi completamente recuperado-cuando lo escucharon decir eso trataron de sonreír, creyendo ingenuamente que su hermano se estaba arrepintiendo de su asalto, este adivino por donde iban sus mentes y chisto molesto.

-No piensen eso, no me interesa lo que le pase, hago esto solo por Leni y Lily, estarán desgarradas cuando lo vean así, solo toma la jodida medicina y aplícasela-le dijo a Luna de manera tajante, esta solo alargo su brazo y a duras penas la tomo, cuando rozo a Lincoln saco inmediatamente la mano con miedo de algo, el albino solo se rio por lo bajo y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás…..

-fin de flashback-

(Normal POV)

-Desde entonces no he tenido mucho contacto más allá de una breve mirada o un intento de una charla en los complejos de la escuela con las chicas mientras que a los patriarcas de la familia no he hablado con ellos, las únicas excepciones son Leni y Lily-dijo por lo bajo el cazador blanco mientras miraba que escuchar en su celular, se detuvo en la colección de Three Days Grace y se dejó llevar dando finalizada la conversación con su "gente". Camino por la calle ignorando las miradas de la van, cosa que duro poco ya que estas siguieron su camino, el camino sin rumbo pensando en donde comenzar a buscar, no deseaba volver con Tony, ese gordo bastardo era arrogante y avaro, creyendo que con un poco de dinero y unas cuantas palabras puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies, cosa que en verdad demostró ser errónea cuando lo tuvo a punta de pistola la misma noche donde se conocieron, ahora siendo simples negocios, dame lo que quiero y viceversa, como su antigua relación con el Dr. Anderson solo que mucho más molesta. Lego de estar caminando como un no muerto durante al menos unos 20 minutos recibió una llamada, al ver quien solo dio una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua. Sin mucho ánimo le respondió.

-¿Qué quieres Enzo? Estoy ocupado-le dijo de manera tajante mientras miraba en frente suyo, ahora estaba delante de un café, una bebida lo relajaría y aún era de mañana, además de no había desayunado aun.

- _Ohhh vamos, ¿así es como respondes a tu compañero en el crimen?_ -fue la respuesta de un hombre quejumbroso y áspera, seguro de tanto fumar.

-Me vendiste con la pandilla de la ciudad vecina hace medio mes-le dijo con indiferencia Lincoln mientras se sentaba y pedía un capuchino con un tostado, la camarera se le quedo mirando unos momentos al escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo el albino, el nombre de Lincoln Loud era conocido después de todo.

- _Jejeje si, si, agua pasada, no te preocupes por los detalles sin importancia *tos* *tos escucha tengo buenas nuevas-_ le dijo con algo de prisa mientras intentaba evitar el tema, claro, aun le debía eso y se aseguraría de cobrarlo muy, pero muy caro…

-¿Y? si es otra de esas redadas arregladas no me interesa-le respondió con indiferencia, miro desinteresado el café donde estaba ahora, todo el aspecto era similar a esos que estaban en la década de los 70'-80' aunque con cosas modernas pero la hermosa rockola parecía nueva, con los temas de esta gemación así como una lisa de los mejores de la generación pasada. Por un momento capto un destello de rubio, un rubio muy similar al de sus hermanas pero lo negó, había algo diferente en ese color, era de una persona ajena a esa familia.

- _Nada de eso chico, esto es jugoso, se trata de un cargamento de esclavos, si lo tomamos sacaremos una buena tajada, imagina la cantidad de pasta que haremos en una sola noche, dinero fácil amigo-_ la voz emocionada de Tony lo hizo abrir sus ojos pero rápidamente los entrecerró, dejo de lado su hambre y ahora su completa atención estaba en la voz de su contacto.

-Tienes mi atención, sabes el procedimiento Enzo-dijo con la voz apagada mientras revisaba su inventario, todas sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia, la munición, las opciones, hacia un repaso de sus habilidades como de las posibles estrategias a llevar a cabo.

 **Por el uso de la lógica de forma masiva tu INT y SAB subieron 2**

 **El pensamiento divido da nuevas capacidades, dos habilidades fueron creadas: pensamiento rápido Lv1, pensamiento múltiple Lv1**

Eso servirá, estoy seguro que lo elevare esta noche uno o dos niveles.

- _sabía que estarías dentro chaval, escucha bien, hace cuatro meses se instalaron aquí un cartel de tráfico de personas como de armas, según mis fuentes su jefe es un magnate muy adinerado, los rumores dicen que hace desaparecer a las hijas o esposas de la competencia, no estoy seguro de eso; bueno, esta noche se llevara a cabo un trato que está dividido en dos partes, la primera es asegurar la "mercancía" en los principales compañías de logística en la zona industrial, en la Eagle Global Company para ser exacto, se hará un corto de electricidad y se cerrara la zona por mantenimiento, al mismo tiempo en la mansión del jefe se realizara una especie de fiesta conmemorativa por la esposa muerta…¿O era la hija? Bah, mierda sin importancia, es una tapadera, debajo de esta la compra se efectuara, muchos hombres de poder o adinerados o incluso algún bastardo con suerte y suficiente leche en los pantalones desesperado por una vagina acudirá, la venta será en efectivo o por transacción ¿Me sigues?-_ tomo un respiro para luego seguir con la información.

-Si-fue la única respuesta del chico.

- _De acuerdo, este es el plan, iras a la compañía y tomaras la mercancía, estará separada del resto de contenedores, en la parte noreste del mismo, en uno de los viejos galpones, estará vigilado, ten cuidado, por esta razón contrate a un hacker para que te de una mano, a tu señal, que será una llamada a mi celular le diré que corte la comunicación por radio y demás con la "central", cuando hallas despejado la zona ve hacia la mansión, para cuando acabes estoy seguro de que la "fiesta" también, y la verdadera comenzara, tengo un disfraz para ti, a las afueras de la mansión te estaré esperando en mi auto, entraras como personal del cáterin y podrás buscar la venta, hazlo rápido, hay cámaras por doquier, si te ven, adiós ¿Dudas?-_ debo reconocerlo, este tipo aunque asqueroso sabe muy bien lo que hace, por esta razón es tan odiado como necesitado por todo el bajo mundo aquí, tal vez por eso no está muerto diseccionado en partes y enterrado por todo el país.

-No, comenzare al anochecer, te llamo luego Enzo-al terminar de hablar corto la llamada y se dispuso a comer sin nada de ánimo, su mente perdida en lo que sucederá en tan solo horas. Recordó su viejo yo, nunca vengativo, nunca rencoroso, siempre amable, dulce y bueno, pero ahora, la venganza estaba justo en frente de él, solo debía estirar su mano y seria toda suya, sabía bien que eso no le devolvería toda la mierda que paso en dos años pero la idea de la retribución sonaba tan tentadora pero no era momento de emociones, debía ir con un segundo proveedor, ya cerro el trato e hizo su parte, llego el momento de cobrarlo. En pocos minutos termino su desayuno y se dispuso marcharse de allí, cuando salió por la puerta una nueva voz lo detuvo, era suave, venía acompañada con el aroma a vainilla.

-Espera por favor-al darse la vuelta vio a una chica casi en la adultez, su largo cabello rubio era muy bonito, tenía una banda para el pelo azul, sus ojos son azules como los zafiros, vestía el uniforme de camarera del café donde desayuno hace nada, de algún lado la conocía pero no podía reconocer de donde era esa sensación.

-Lincoln…no sé si te acuerdas de mi…-trato de decir la chica mientras lo miraba con cuidado, no con miedo o duda, sino con pesar, con lastima, como si lo que sucedió con el chico fuera su culpa.

-Señorita Pingrey, apúrese, deje de coquetear con el asesino y regrese a trabajar-grito una voz masculina detrás de ambos, la chica se giró y le grito que ahí iba con la cara algo roja, Lincoln ignoro el comentario del tipo gordo y luego entonces movió los engranajes de su cerebro.

-Carol Pingrey, ahora te recuerdo bien-dijo el sabueso mientras la miraba mejor, esta sonrió aliviada y con felicidad, casi parecía que quería abrazarlo.

-Sí, soy yo jeje, bueno….¿Cómo estás?-luego de esa pregunta tonta, la chica tenía una mueca dándose cuenta de lo tonta que era.

-E estado…bien, arreglando las cosas de a poco. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo están tus estudios? ¿Y tu familia?-le pregunto suavemente Lincoln, para él esta chica fue una de las pocas que no lo maltrato o juzgo, incluso mucho antes cuando se conocieron vio que en verdad era una mujer amable y bondadosa, todo lo contrario que le dijo Lori, de hecho nunca entendió porque la odiaba tanto.

-Ohhh ya sabes, trabajando para tener algo en el Curriculum antes de buscar una universidad, y mi familia…..distante-lo último lo dijo por lo bajo con un deje de tristeza.

-Escucha Lincoln, yo…debo confesarte algo-lo dijo ahora sumamente preocupada mientras se acariciaba el brazo derecho y miraba hacia otro lado. Lincoln solo alzo una ceja pero asintió despacio para hacerle ver que tenía su atención.

-Veras…estoy segura de que sabes que saliste de ese lugar por un anónimo…bueno…yo soy ese anónimo-le dijo tranquila y suave, miedosa de un arrebato, el peliblanco solo se le quedo mirando y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera.

-Yo….yo estaba ahí esa noche, para ser preciso en el departamento de una amiga, ambas escuchamos a esa mu gritar y miramos por la ventana, la vimos ser apuñalada por esos dos, lo grabamos todo, como viniste corriendo, como te quedaste paralizado e intentaste huir, como te trajeron de nuevo y alteraron todo para hacerte ver el culpable…..-ahora estaba quieta y temblado ligeramente, sus ojos estaban acumulando las lágrimas. Lincoln no detecto ni malicia o mentira en sus palabras, esta joven mujer era igual de amable que Leni.

-¿Y por qué ahora entonces?-le pregunto con genuina duda sin malicia o molestia, sino simple interés, ella se vio mucho mejor cuando no lo noto agresivo o algo similar, dio un suspiro de alivio y prosiguió.

-Eso fue…..los padres de ambas, cuando estaba por bajar directamente para mostrar el video y demostrar tu inocencia mi amiga y su padre me detuvieron, dijeron que no debíamos meternos en estos asuntos, estaban asustados de esos hombres, luego le avisaron a mis padres y estos tomaron la misma decisión, mi padre confisco el video, creí que lo había borrado, eso te condenaría para siempre, no quería pensar en ello, yo sé que no eras nada de lo que decía todo el mundo, recién la semana pasada me cole en el ordenador de mi padre cuando los había escuchado discutir sobre un video de un niño blanco, tu imagen me vino a la mente y espere el momento de tomarlo, cuando mis padres se fueron a trabajar lo busque, una vez lo tuve lo envié a la policía como un anónimo y henos aquí-al terminar su relato la chica lo miro detenidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta, esperaba la queja, la violencia, los insultos, esperaba todo lo malo, no el silencio.

-…..-

-…-

-…..-

-...-

-Lincoln….sé que lo que paso estuvo muy mal, nunca fuiste culpable y debí actuar mucho antes pero si quieres castigar a alguien, que sea a mí por favor-esto lo hizo mover la cabeza hacia el costado con duda, no entendía a esta chica.

-Mi amiga, sus padres….y los míos, solo pensaban en nuestra seguridad, si, estuvo muy mal el dejarte caer al pozo de los leones pero….son padres, solo buscaban proteger a sus hijas, si estás enojado, descárgate conmigo-con eso finalizo y cerró los ojos esperando, su cara firme y determinada al aceptar su "castigo". Lincoln se quedó quieto unos minutos, luego avanzo hacia ella de manera calmada y con ambas manos sujetos las suyas, las acerco a su cara y las beso. Carol abrió los ojos ante el gesto con la boca entreabierta como si intentara decir algo mientras se ponía muy roja.

-Escúchame bien Carol, no te culpo a ti ni a tu familia ni tu amiga o sus padres, no me echaron de este lugar ni juzgaron, no me ayudaron pero no los culpo, al final tomaste la decisión que creíste era correcta y eso necesita mucho valor, en especial cuando es en contra de nuestros seres queridos, además fuiste tú quien me quito mis cadenas y me devolvió la libertad, jamás me enojaría con la mujer que me dio uno de los más bellos regalos que tuve hasta ahora, desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias Carol-volvió a besarle las manos mientras se acercaba a su rostro, la chica balbuceo su nombre pero no se apartó, estaba embelesada por su ternura junto a su dulzura, cerro sus ojos con deleite cuando sintió esos labios ásperos pero suaves en su mejilla, el beso duro unos segundos y luego se retiró dándole su espacio.

-Adiós señorita Pingrey-y se fue caminado tranquilo de ahí, Carol se le quedo viendo hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina, ella suspiro un poco para calmarse y regreso al trabajo, el resto de su jornada una suave sonrisa la acompaño.

-salto de lugar/tiempo, por la tarde; 18:00 PM, Parque, dos horas para que anochezca-

(Normal POV)

Lincoln estaba sentado apoyado contra un árbol en el parque mientras veía nada y todo al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba ahí más sin embargo no su mente, repasaba otra vez su evento, como le haría frente e ignoraría el plan de Enzo y llevaría a cabo su retribución pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

-Veo que respetaste nuestro acuerdo-dijo una voz analítica y con un obvio seseo lo saco de su ensoñación, delante suyo estaba una de las llamadas hermanas Loud, la que es conocida como una genio a tan corta edad, dueña de un Premio Nobel de la Paz así como maestra suplente en la universidad de Royal Woods, la niña de 6 años, Lisa Loud.

-A tiempo y puntual, gracias ¿lo tienes?-le pregunto Lincoln con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo simpleza, esta solo asintió mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, un estuche negro cerrado, se lo entrego.

-Bajo el contrato firmado entre la unidad fraternal Lincoln Loud y la antepenúltima unidad familiar menor Lisa Loud, al cumplirse los puntos del mismo se le hace entrega del objeto pedido por el homo sapiens masculino, alias XR-789, gracias por colaborar con la ciencia Lincoln-dijo de manera robótica, aunque el albino pudo detectar un pequeño deje de emociones escondida dentro, emociones que eran casi volátiles.

-Cuando me necesites otra vez y yo necesite de tu ayuda te buscare o llamare, gracias de nuevo Lisa-Cuando término de hablar se levantó de su asiento improvisado para irse sin notar como la niña lo miraba impasible, solo unos pocos notarían la lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla antes de que esta siguiera su camino a casa. Fuera del parque Lincoln rápidamente se dirigió hacia la zona industrial, muchos trabajadores estaban entrando los camiones, los guardias en las puertas cual perros guardianes, aduana llegaban cadetes con las carpetas para la aduana y demás papeleo, algún que otro empleado le dedicaba unos minutos para luego seguir con lo suyo, vio un árbol lo suficientemente alto para subir más allá del muro de dos metros enfrente suyo, se subió a él y como todo un gimnasta se movió con fluidez hasta llegar a la repisa de la ventana, sin perder tiempo se agarró de arriba de esta y siguió escalando como si nada, agarrándose de otras repisas, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto como de algún tubo o caño, en minutos llego al techo, un perfecto punto ciego porque los demás edificios eran más pequeños que el central, estaba justo en lo que pronto sería la Kill Zone, estaba en Eagle Global Company, la rama de Royal Woods, donde pronto serían traídas las chicas que rescataría…..

-Ahora solo me queda esperar-se dijo el cazador mientras se vestía con el mismo traje que uso en el limbo, se recostó en el suelo y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

-salto de tiempo, dos horas y media después-

(Lincoln POV)

Al despertar convoque mis armas de fuego y un largo machete de guerra apareció envainado en mi cintura, también tenía dos mini botellas en el cinturón con un contenido blanco y rojo, una bomba de humo y otra inflamable, obra de la **alquimia** , me acerque al extremo del techo mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor, los trabajadores ahora portaban armas de fuego, desde pistolas, sub ametralladoras y escopetas, estaban moviendo dos contenedores, mire a uno con algo parecido a una lista en su mano mientras hablaba con otro al lado, mire a todos los guardias desperdigados en la estructura. Con el **sensor de peligro** pude identificar su posición exacta. Eran 40 de ellos. Siete en el patio, 10 en el edificio de la izquierda, 10 más en el de la derecha, cinco dentro de donde estaba parado ahora y los ocho restantes afuera patrullando con algunos perros doberman.

-…- no dije nada, solo me puse la capucha mientras le quitaba el seguro a mis fieles Berettas, mi rostro ahora cubierto salvo las mejillas y los mechones blancos que uno podría ver en un momento, en su momento final. Saque el estuche negro que obtuvo de lisa, era una máscara de un blanco hueso, era un cráneo de animal, un sabueso, sus ojos eran grandes y estirados hacia arriba pero tenía eso que lo hace animal, que lo diferencia de un hombre, era la mirada de una bestia, su boca una gran hilera de colmillos pronunciados hacia adelante un poco, formando una escalofriante sonrisa, un hueco metido hacia adentro era su hocico.

-Genial-Dije por lo bajo mientras me la ponía, al momento de hacerlo vi negro durante unos segundos hasta que se activó cuando me reconoció como su legítimo dueño, el menú de interfaz de la máscara entro en acción.

- **Reconociendo patrón de ADN…..espere….patrón de ADN reconocido, sujeto alfa, maestro, Lincoln Loud…iniciando enlace** -una voz robótica y femenina sonó en mis, me quede quieto mientras ahora podía ver todo al alrededor.

- **Enlace completado, interfaz iniciando, modo de visión: normal, signos vitales: estable. Bienvenido maestro, soy E.V.A, su asistente-** la voz se puso mucho más suave mientras me acomodaba y miraba como los bastardos metían a las chicas a los contenedores, cuando terminaron de poner a las 20 en los dos, uno rojo con un emblema de una corporación japonesa mientras que el otro parecía ir a Rusia o un lugar similar, una alarma sonó en mi cara, creo que nadie más puede oírla, solamente yo.

- **Individuos armados detectados, cantidad total: 40 en las inmediaciones, se recomienda la retirada inmediata ¿Desea una ruta de escape?-** me pregunto con lo que parece ser la preocupación y la urgencia por ponerme a salvo. Lisa en verdad es una genio.

-No, gracias Eva-le respondí.

- **Entendido maestro ¿Qué desea hacer?-** me pregunto, si conozco a Lisa de seguro esta IA es una de autoaprendizaje y su banco de datos debe estar conectada a la Nube, tal vez directamente a la cuenta de Lisa. Pero eso no importa ahora.

-Pienso matarlos a todos, no dejare a nadie vivo de este lugar, salvo aquellos que en verdad son inocentes-le respondí con indiferencia.

- **….Entiendo maestro, iniciando modo de auto aprendizaje, anulación de protocolos de seguridad Alfa, Beta y Omega, priorizando el aprendizaje de combate y supervivencia, anulación de la ayuda por medio de IA, iniciando procedimiento, no cerrar hasta que los enemigos hayan sido eliminados-** dijo de manera ahora completamente robótica, si creía que antes podría tener algo cercano a emociones ahora lo perdió por completo, escuche un suave pitido mientras me invadía de nuevo el silencio, agarre mi celular mientras hacia la llamada a Enzo.

*tono de marcar* *tono de marcar*

- _Tienes 1 hora y 30 minutos, luego las comunicaciones se reactivaran otra vez-_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de que cortara la llamada, solo asentí con la cabeza para mí mismo mientras miraba de nuevo a mis objetivos, mis presas, mis nuevos trofeos de caza.

-Inicia el procedimiento de hackeo de las redes y los medios de comunicación-le ordene a la máscara o a Eva, este solo dio un pitido.

-mientras tanto, en los principales medios de comunicación de Royal Woods-

Las principales cadenas de tv, radio, internet y demás estaban con su programación habitual cuando en los noticieros se puso una ventana emergente, esto fue considerado extraño y paso a alarmante cuando empezaron a intentar borrarlo y vieron que no pudieron además de que en las demás cadenas sucedía en ese preciso momento lo mismo, todos aquellos que estaban viendo algo en la tv, en la pc o el celular podía ver la ventana negra, unos segundos después pasa verse directamente desde el punto de visa de Lincoln, este hablo y su voz salió distorsionada pero aun entendible, tan grave como si de un demonio se tratase.

-Volviendo con Lincoln-

(Lincoln POV)

-La justicia y la Venganza son tan similares que podrían ser lo mismo, no importan en que parte de este mundo te encuentres per al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes que solo un idiota las confundiría-dije despacio mientras dejaba que el mensaje se grabe en las mentes de todos los que estaban escuchado.

-Se supone que la Justicia e imparcial, no discrimina, no conoce ni raza, etnia, credo, fe, origen o color, ni siquiera si eres rico o pobre, te juzgara como a cualquier otro sin la búsqueda de un beneficio personal de ningún tipo-dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo, la noche estaba nublada, pronto comenzaría a llover….solo era cuestión de minutos.

-Por otro lado la venganza es similar, no le importa si eres blanco o negro, cristiano o judío, rico o pobre, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, lo único que quiere de ti es tu _muerte…._ -deje unos segundos para que sintieran en carne propia el significado de mi mensaje.

-Solo ansia destruirte, quebrarte hasta el punto de la ruptura física y mental, donde no hay vuelta atrás, se deleita con tu sufrimiento y baila sobre tu cadáver mientras saborea tu sangre-empecé a caminar sumamente despacio hacia la cornisa.

-La justicia antes era para todos pero ahora esta manchada, corrompida y violada con tal saña que pasara mucho tiempo hasta que en verdad podamos volver a confiar en ella, cuando la hoja de la justicia duerma….-mire hacia abajo y apunte hacia el tipo que ahora estaba mirando su celular con el video en vivo, ahora comenzó a llover con fuerza. Se dio vuelta. Muy tarde.

-La hoja de la venganza tomara su lugar *disparo*-la bala atravesó el aire como si este no existiera mientras la lluvia apenas la tocaba, cruzo el espacio hacia su objetivo inicial y final, en menos de un segundo atravesó la cara del tipo que estaba organizando la mercancía, los demás alarmaron cuando escucharon el disparo y posteriormente vieron el cadáver caer al suelo dejando un charco rojo a su alrededor. Rápidamente salte de la cornisa para caer en uno de los contenedores y rodar para moverme de nuevo.

-Esta noche la venganza tomara lugar una vez más y cobrara cada error que estos bastardos cometieron-salte de este para caer en el suelo y en una rápida sucesión dispare seis balas en un semi circulo dando en el pecho o en la cabeza de aquellos que estaban en el patio, seis cadáveres más.

 **Una habilidad fue creada: Gunslinger Lv1**

Aproveche esta nueva habilidad explotándola completamente, corrí mientras esquivaba las balas de aquellos que estaban afuera ahora ingresaron al recinto y con las ametralladoras abrieron fuego, me adentre al edificio y mate a los dos primeros que estaban en la recepción esperándome, el primero de un disparo en un ojo mientras que al otro le abrí el pecho con seis disparos, corrí hacia arriba donde tuve que detenerme porque una pared de balas intento aplastarme, al usar mi **sensor de peligro** note como cinco se acercaban a toda velocidad con otros cinco detrás en lo que parece ser una formación punta de flecha, con cuatro de los más apartados usando los vehículos como cobertura y otros cuatro en el edificio del cual salte en las ventanas como francotiradores. Me llene de aura y salte hacia la ventana no sin antes dispararle a los tres que lo hicieron antes, mate a dos mientras que el último salto hacia el cuarto logrando que la bala roce su rostro. Salte y atravesé la ventana en una lluvia de fragmentos de vidrio mientras miraba y apuntaba de nuevo hacia las presas, estos rápidamente apuntaron e intentaron abrir fuego pero los primeros rápidamente cayeron muertos en una fila, caí y rodé para luego girar en un círculo completo mientras me detenía de golpe cambiando tanto mi postura como mi ángulo de tiro esquivando las balas por poco. Mire hacia arriba a un panel de electricidad y abrí fuego, este hizo corto unos segundos antes de explotar provocando que los focos estallen dándome unos segundos, gire por completo sobre mí mismo y me arrodille. Inmediatamente use **pistola gatling** sobre los autos que servían de escudo para hacerlos estallar, mis enemigos ahora eran fiambres calcinados.

*disparo* *carne atravesada* *disparo* *hueso roto*

Sentí un disparo en mi pierna y otro en mi brazo, dio en un hueso, el dolor es horrible pero no tanto como los golpes de esas bestias sedientas de sangre abandonadas de dios, mi **regeneración de batalla** rápidamente hace efecto cuando los segundos clave pasaron, no debo quedarme aquí, ingrese al edificio donde estaba en el tejado antes con armas en mano y me prepare, subí al primer piso donde logre matar a otro antes de verme obligado a meterme a uno de los cuartos, una oficina masiva, aquí estaban otros seis que salían a intervalos poco regulares para dispararme con ametralladoras y aprovecharon el amplio cono de disparo de la escopeta como su poder de penetración, en cuestión de segundos los cubículos estaban medio destrozados y casi tenían un camino directo hacia mí, saque otra bomba de mi inventario, una incendiaria más poderosa como concentrada, la lance y apunte hacia ella, espere medio segundo y dispare haciéndola explotar, la esfera de llamas cubrió media habitación engullendo a todos los tipos, los más cercanos al epicentro de la explosión ahora no eran nada más que carbón humano mientras que los restantes corrían de aquí para allá mientras suplicaban ayuda y agua.

*disparo* *disparo* *disparo*

No hay misericordia para los malvados, los tres restantes subieron al techo buscando una ventaja, subí con prisa, en cuestión de segundos llegaría la policía, puedo escuchar como un montón de sirenas se acercan, abrí la puerta de una patada y no vi a nadie, pero sentí su presencia, estaban a un costado de mí, dos a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. El que estaba solo me apunto con el arma, gire sobre mi lado y lo tome del brazo y este disparo por reflejo dándole en el pecho a su compañero, el que estaba con el nuevo futuro cadáver apunto su escopeta pero complete el giro y quede detrás al mismo tiempo que doblaba su brazo en un ángulo sumamente horrible, este recibió los perdigones abriendo toda su caja torácica, apunte con mi pistola y dispare en el cuello de mi víctima, me acerque y tome la escopeta. Sin darme cuenta use observar.

 **Escopeta Benelli m1-121**

 **Modelo de acción a retroceso, de tiro rápido, se dice que uno puede disparar los 8 cartuchos y estos seguirán en el aire cuando aún se dispare el último.**

 **Carga: 8 cartuchos**

 **Munición disponible: cartucho del 12, perdigón de goma, cartucho slug, incendiaria, explosiva, anti personal, anti blindaje**

Esto será útil en el futuro, la guarde en mi inventario mientras corría de nuevo para dejarme caer del edificio, tres patrullas irrumpieron en el lugar y había más detrás, los traficantes abrieron fuego a lo loco, completamente desesperados dándome la espalda, sin miedo o piedad se las llene de plomo, eran coladores sangrientos, solo faltaban los restantes del edificio pero se los dejare a los de azules, corrí ignorando las ordenes de los oficiales directamente hacia los contenedores donde sentí las 20 presencias de las chicas, abrí fuego con el **disparo gatling** para abrirlas, con mi fuerza las abrí por completo y me fui de ahí hacia la pared donde pise y salte hacia arriba, estaba detrás de la compañía.

 **Una habilidad subió de nivel: Gunslinger Lv2**

 **Un objetivo fue completado del evento: La Noche Escarlata**

Corrí de ahí tomando espacio entre mis perseguidores, podía escuchar algunas patrullas viniendo en mi dirección, necesitaba un vehículo o algo, además de la llave o idear una forma de encenderlo enseguida porque si no me atraparían, además de que la venta ya debió haber terminado y los compradores deben estar yéndose de ahí, aunque si son tan soberbios como espero que lo sean deben estar discutiendo entre sí a ver quién es el culpable de todo esto.

-Alto ahí, policía, quieto o disparo-apunte y dispare directamente al arma, esta salió volando de sus manos y el oficial que logró interceptarme quedo anonadado, aprovechando su sorpresa le di un poderoso gancho en la sien, lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, espero que no tenga secuelas. Mirando por donde vino estaba mi salvación, su moto. La monte y acelere para largarme de ahí, maneje de manera imprudente y temería, pase por las patrullas mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos, al pasar dos manzanas no tuve más opción que detenerme de golpe mientras giraba derrapar a duras penas por el bloqueo policial que tenía delante, acelere con todo directo a un callejón y seguí hasta el final de la manzana para volver a derrapar y tomar un desvió. Ignore la ventana de las nuevas habilidades obtenidas, **derrape** y **conducción temeraria** , pude escuchar como los helicópteros se acercaban cual perros yendo a un trozo de carne, detrás se acercaban las demás patrullas, aumente aún más la velocidad mientras salía de la zona industrial y pasaba a las principales rutas, la lluvia volvía difícil el maniobrar pero debía mantenerme constante, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de mi objetivo.

Tome el camino hacia los suburbios intentando perderlos en los callejones y parecidos, al doblar en una cuadra vi como delante mío estaba una barrera de patrullas pero mi suerte me saluda, había un camión de esos que llevan autos completamente vacío, el conductor estaba debajo mientras discutía con uno de los oficiales, acelere aún más y pase por encima de la barrera bajo la atónita mirada de mis perseguidores e intento de captores, con esto pude ganar algunas cuadras pero se ponían rápidamente al día conmigo, necesito pasar por las rutas de la ciudad o nunca los perderé. Gire a la derecha en la salida del barrio para irme a la zona empresarial, los caminos ahora son de ambos sentidos, veo que adelante vienen 4 patrulleros, dos son Ram, seguro quieren derribarme o amagar para que me de miedo y me caiga. No señor, hice un giro cerrado para cambiar mi rumbo, un diminuto parque, ni siquiera merece llamarse eso, es un mero espacio verde pero servirá por su disposición en círculo, me metí en el mientras derrapaba con tres detrás mío haciendo lo mismo….no son amateur, tres focos de luz me iluminaron la cara de golpe provocando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero logre recuperarme a tiempo para seguir derecho sin prestar atención a donde iba….

Las puertas del centro comercial, al estar hechas de vidrio fueron destruidas muy fácilmente, toque la bocina de la moto como un loco logrando que la gente saltara fuera de mi camino, llegue al otro extremo en cinco minutos o menos, rompí otra puerta y me detuve de golpe. Delante de mí 15 autos de policía justo delante con ahora 4 los helicópteros. Los cuatro focos de luz me iluminaron mientras al menos 30 armas de fuego me apuntaron.

-QUIETO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY, ESTAS DETENIDO POR FUGA, ROBO A PROPIEDAD DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE LA POLICIA, ASESINATO EN PRIMER GRADO, ASALTO A LA PROPIEDAD PUBLICA Y MUCHO MÁS, BAJA DEL VEHICULO, PON LAS MANOS EN EL CUELLO Y TIRATE AL SUELO AHORA-me grito uno de los oficiales, me les quede mirando mientras me acomoda unos segundos en la moto robada.

-BUUURRRRRUUMMMMMM…..BRUM, BRUM, BRUM-aceleraba la moto con descaro, me reía por lo bajo ignorando sus gritos. Solo un poco más.

-BRRRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-acelere todo lo que esta moto me permitió mientras me iba por un costado hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial, me metí en él y subí los tres pisos derrapando.

 **Una habilidad subió de nivel: Derrape Lv3**

-Cállate-me queje del sistema, una vez en el techo mire mi salida, un capo que estaba muy planchado al suelo, era una rampa perfecta. Las sirenas me asaltaban los oídos mientras los escuchaba decir que estaba atrapado y demás, pero no esta vez, sin vacilar use mi escape, sentí el viento frio sumado a la gélida lluvia que me golpeaba, a lo lejos cayeron los rayos seguido de los truenos, atrás quedaron mis perseguidores, al menos los del estacionamiento, los demás rápidamente me seguían, eran unos 7 con los helicópteros en mi trasero, ahora debo tomar el puente. Seguí manejando y me metí al mismo, la Intereste 6 con el único carril disponible, continúe así al menos 10 minutos.

Baje del el puente en la primera salida para pasar debajo de la ruta noroeste, mi dirección, el barrio de los adinerados, la zona más rica de la ciudad, tenía diez patrullas delante de mí y otras 20 detrás además de los cuatro helicópteros encima mío, solo nos separaban dos manzanas y no había salida. Esta idea es jodidamente estúpida, espero que funcione, baje la velocidad pero nunca deje de ir hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para que en el culo de la moto este prácticamente una de las patrullas que me perseguía, solo faltaban unos metros para chocar.

150 metros….

120 metros….

75 metros…..

30 metros….

10 metros…

5 metros…

Ahora, fue lo que pensé cuando obligue a la moto a frenar y derrapar, la fuerza de tracción me hizo dar un giro completo, vi en cámara lenta como la patrulla pasaba de mi para dar con todo en la barricada abriendo una brecha para mí, cuando termino mi giro acelere una vez más, nada me separaba de dicha mansión, use **sensor de peligro** para buscar las presencias maliciosas, estaban en la tercera mansión a la izquierda, tire la moto hacia atrás y me deje caer cuando esta salto las escaleras de mármol e impacto con la puerta de roble haciéndola nada más que astillas junto al aserrín, caí deslizándome y desenfunde mis armas, usando **pistola gatling** logre hacerla estallar contra los 8 malnacidos que se hallaban delante matándolos al instante, detrás las patrullas se detuvieron y trataron de entrar para detenerme y ayudar a la familia….ilusos, una de las puertas a mi costado se abrió, uno de ellos broto con lo que parecía ser un M-16, sin pensarlo abrió fuego, en una milésima de segundo esto se volvió un pandemónium, las balas llovían de un lado a otro, los cocteles molotov caían sobre las patrullas obligando a los de azul a cubrirse como podían, estos respondían con un fuego bastante organizados, este no es mi problema, hackear la el ordenador principal no puedo, subí por las escaleras, los pasillos tenían los muebles destruidos por las explosiones de abajo, muchas mesitas con sus floreros quebrados en el suelo, me detuve cuando escuche un grito de dolor, luego se abrió una puerta y de ahí salió él….

Era uno de los bastardos de aquella noche, el de la máscara con los tajos y los colmillos, en su mano un cuchillo de cacería manchado en sangre, al verme me señalo con el arma blanca, yo le apunte con mi pistola a la garganta.

-Basta de trucos baratos, solos tú y yo, saca tus colmillos, veamos cuales son los más filosos-me dijo mientras se ponía en posición, le apunte ahora con ambas pistolas antes de separar los brazos y señalarlas a mis costados, abrí las manos y cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Idiota-me dijo cuando en un rápido movimiento saco un revolver de su espalda y abrió fuego, haciendo caso a mi instinto me moví hacia la derecha para saltar por la ventana pero mi brazo izquierdo estaba en la cornisa de la misma, me agarre con fuerza mientras giraba hacia la izquierda y hacia adelante, luego me solté para terminar quebrando la ventana de al lado, caí deslizándome hacia la pared y con las dos manos en el suelo gire para quedar de costado, puse los pies en la pared y me lance hacia arriba ahora con las manos en mi pecho girando tres veces mientras esquivaba los disparos, sonaron los seis, debe recargar. Caí hacia enfrente en una posición parecida a la de un corredor olímpico, corrí hacia él, estaba a solo 5 metros, lo vi sacar el tambor vacío y reemplazarlo, metí mi mano en mi abrigo empapado y saque una daga de plata, lo reemplazo por uno cargado, lo puso, lo hizo girar junto al martillo y apunto hacia mi cara, ya estaba en frente de él.

*disparo* *puñalada* *gorgoteo de sangre* *tos* *ruido seco*

Logre golpear su mano con el arma hacia arriba en mi carrera, me detuve y le traspase la garganta con mi daga, no me detuve a verlo morir desangrado, de nuevo me acerque al sonido no sin antes tomar mis armas, adentro del cuarto había una persona algo mayor, parecía tener unos 60, tal vez 70 años, tenía una herida de arma blanca, por suerte era un tajo en uno de sus brazos, el sangrado no era profundo pero la herida si era grande. Me le acerque y lo ayude a sentarse.

-Gracias hijo, te lo agradece este viejo, toma-me dio un papel, lo mire pero solo recibí un asentimiento de su parte, tal vez encontré al traficante sin darme cuenta.

 **Un objetivo fue completado**

Yep, este es el traficante del mercado negro, le pregunte lo único que me interesaba en este momento.

-¿Dónde está el dueño de la casa?-le cuestione. Me miro durante unos segundos, sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedería.

-En su oficina, en la planta inferior-con eso me fui de ahí, seguí por el pasillo ya que regresar sería estúpido, encontré las escaleras y baje directamente a una sala y delante de mi estaba un gran marco que daba a la cocina y una puerta doble de vidrio finamente hecha, esa debe ser la oficina, le dispare a la perilla y la abrí de una patada, adentro había una gran biblioteca, varios premios en una estantería, algunos de la universidad, otros premios por economía o reconocimientos, tres títulos en la pared, adelante detrás del escritorio está el jefe de todo esto. Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, gordo, de piel blanca, su abrigo azul, su pañuelo y su sombrero de copa lo delatan.

-Theterby…-fue la única palabra que dije, el solo me miro con la cara impasible.

-Veo que llegaste a mi morada, asesino….por tu mascara el título de Sabueso queda mejor-me dijo sin humor, solo afirmo un hecho.

-Debieron pagarte mucho para acabar con todo esto-me dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-No, hago esto por mí mismo, es hora de pagar por todo lo que has hecho, por cada mujer asesinada, violada, desaparecida, por cada vida arruinada-le apunte a la cabeza. Gire el martillo de mi arma.

-Je, parece serlo sabueso, pero dime, cuanto acep*disparo*-no lo deje terminar su intento patético de soborno, dispare y vi su cadáver caer de la silla.

-Incluso al final un bastardo sin valor sigue siendo un bastardo-dije a la nada.

-La Noche Escarlata ha concluido, la cacería término-luego de eso dicte el comando para finalizar la transmisión en vivo. Me acerque para tratar de terminar el último objetivo opcional disponible, a sus pies estaba un maletín plateado, lo tome y salí de la oficina para irme por la puerta trasera, salte hacia la camioneta hammer y luego al techo de lo que parece ser un galpón para herramientas, me fui de ahí escapando por los patios de las mansiones con el mismo procedimiento, gire en una esquina aprovechando los pocos rezagados que aun luchaban inútilmente contra la policía, parecen que por una vez cumplen su deber. Al salir de ahí divise un pequeño puente a lo lejos, a media manzana, según el mapa de la ciudad que recuerdo eso debe tener una puerta a las alcantarillas, me acerque a la baranda del mismo y mire hacia abajo, ahí estaba la puerta oxidada. Salte y caí en frente, forcé la entrada y me metí en los interiores completamente oscuros como abandonados. Al pasar unos metros me di vuelta y lance una **flecha de maná explosiva** hacia el techo haciendo que este se derrumbe sellando la entrada, era libre, corrí hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. Sin remordimiento ni culpa alguna….

N/a: hola gente, aquí Specterwolf3, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero dejar un agradecimiento a todos los que comentaron como a los que leyeron hasta ahora. Ahora vamos con unas notas **muy importantes.**

-en primer lugar, gracias a J. Nagera por su crítica honesta, desde ahora cada vez que se use la habilidad observar o algo similar que brinde información sobre un enemigo o "NPC" solo aparecerán el nombre, su HP, MP, EP, Lv y si tiene un título también.

-teniendo en cuenta la crítica anterior cada 4-5 cap se hará uno para detallar el stast actual de nuestro cazador albino, aunque las habilidades solo las nombrare, ya que los nombres se explican todo, salvo las que estén en inglés o por alguna otra circunstancia.

-según mi pedido anterior, tenemos 3 votos para Lori y 1 para Lucy, así que de momento Lori será la primera que tratara de ganarse el perdón seguido de nuestra dark favorita, por favor hagan lo mismo pero para el resto, recuerden, salvo Leni y Lily, ahhh, no vuelvan a votar por Lori y Lucy por favor, al menos de momento.

-Hay una sorpresa para ustedes, estén atentos, doy una sola pista, trio, con eso dije todo y más, saquen conclusiones chicos/as.

Eso es todo, se despide Specter, buenas días, que aquí son las 5:55 AM, un abrazo desde Buenos Aires.


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Secreto bajo Siete Llaves…..

(Normal POV)

-Lugar fábrica abandonada, sala de relax-

En medio del sillón destartalado se hallaba Lincoln, este estaba con una taza de café humeante, a su lado el maletín una vez perteneciente de Tetherby ahora abierto con su contenido en sus manos, eran una gran cantidad de papeles, la gran mayoría cuentas bancarias de empresas fantasmas así como transacciones a una cuenta, seguro también falsa para evadir impuestos y demás aunque no les prestaba atención….

Delante de él estaba el cuadro del evento finalizado.

 **Evento finalizado con éxito: La Noche Escarlata**

 **Recompensa: 5000 exp, 20000 U$**

 **Respeto con las prostitutas del bajo mundo +60**

 **Opción del mercado negro ahora disponible en el menú**

 **Nueva propiedad obtenida: Departamento/Pent House en la zona comercial.**

 **Has subido de nivel. Lincoln Loud Lv23**

 **Puntos de habilidad disponibles: +10**

 **Puedes elegir un titulo**

 **¿Desea el tutorial de títulos?**

 **Si(X)/No(O)**

-Mmmmmm nada mal, por ahora veamos todo despacio, si-con eso dicho el menú de un nuevo tutorial se mostró ante él, se recostó mientras asimilaba la nueva información sobre el llamado "sistema de juego"

 **Los títulos influyen en el karma universal diario, lo que suceda a partir de ahora se verá influenciado con los títulos en un cierto porcentaje, estos a su vez dan una bonificación de stats, algunos pueden brindar una/s habilidad/es pasiva/s.**

 **Títulos disponibles: Cazador Novato, Negrero, Hitman.**

Los dos que estaban tan relacionados no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, pero gracias a su mente protegida pudo tomar ese malestar y quitarlo de su persona, con cuidado fue leyendo en qué consistía cada uno de los tres.

 **Cazador Novato: te has adentrado en el arte antiguo de la caza, cada presa es un trofeo a reclamar.**

 **-Habilidades obtenidas: Desguazar Lv1, Ocultación de presencia Lv1.**

 **Negrero: estos individuos no poseen la culpa al momento de atrapar y usar a otros de su raza contra su voluntad.**

 **Habilidades: Mente del sirviente Lv1, Venta Ilegal Lv1, tortura Lv1.**

 **Hitman: El asesinato a sueldo, un encargo, una "profesión" antigua como el tiempo mismo, cada persona tiene un precio, cada individuo es un objetivo.**

 **Habilidades obtenidas: Marcar Objetivo Lv1, Disparo Ejecutor Lv1**

-…..-Lincoln se quedó pensando en su posible decisión, además de que no sabía si en verdad tendría un solo título ahora, o si podía tener más de uno activo a la vez. A eso hay que sumarle las posibles ramas que estos títulos podrían tener más adelante, es obvio que al ver el del cazador este subirá hasta pasar por aprendiz, experto/profesional, maestro, y si hay más leyenda o verdadero. Siendo este último el definitivo, por ultimo estaba seguro que de los tres era el del cazador quien tiene un mayor equilibrio, era obvio que tarde o temprano estaría luchando/cazando humanos de nuevo, seguramente narcotraficantes, sicarios, y demás parecidos.

 **Ha elegido el título de Cazador novato.**

 **Los títulos son permanentes, no consumen MP, salvo las habilidades que estos brinden en el futuro.**

 **RES +3**

 **VEL +2**

 **SUE +1**

 **Habilidades obtenidas: Desguazar Lv1, Ocultación de presencia Lv1**

-Bien, con esto arreglado sigamos viendo las recompensas-se dijo para luego abrir el menú y seleccionar la opción de mercado negro, ya tenía una buena idea de lo que consistía dicha opción pero aun así selecciono el tutorial de dicho término para sacarse las dudas.

 **El mercado negro, un regalo de la guerra fría, aquí podrás ponerte en contacto con los diversos traficantes, desde armas, vehículos o sustancias para tus misiones/encargos, depende de cómo interactúes con el traficante dependerá el valor del objeto a necesitar como su tiempo de entrega, libera zonas para habilitar nuevos puntos de entrega como mercados.**

 **Contacto/s disponible/s: Lyonel Graves (traficante de armas y vehículos)**

 **Descuento: 20% por salvarle la vida**

 **Enzo Berrochio (traficante de información)**

 **Descuento: 30% por perdonarle la vida….en más de una ocasión.**

-Je. Esto será útil-con eso dicho se dispuso a ver el menú de todo lo que podría adquirir. Que por ahora era si bien no muy poderoso gozaba de cantidad.

 **Mercaderías disponibles:**

 **Armas: Colt 1911A1, MP5, fusil AR-15, AR-10, fusil de caza Tikka t3, Colt Python, Colt Anaconda, Sig-Sauer 9mm P-220, Sig-Sauer 9mm P-225, Berreta M-83R, Ithaca 37, Remington 870.**

 **Munición de pistola: pistola 9mm parabellum, JHP, 38 special, 357 magnum, 44 magnum, incendiaria, de goma, explosiva, LRN, FMJ, SJHP.**

 **Munición de escopeta: cal 22, cal 20, cal 12, incendiaria, acida (no disponible), de goma, 24 (no disponible), 32 (no disponible).**

 **Munición para rifles: 700 Nitro Express(no disponible), 600 Nitro Express (no disponible), 460 Weatherby (no disponible), 6x45, 6x45(long), 223 Remington, 7mmx42, 7.62x40, 22/250, 22-243, 224 clark.**

 **Vehículos: Mustang Charger 67, mustang charger 97, Gran Torino (no disponible), Ford Cadilac 1950 (no disponible), Jeep Renegade, Jeep Cherokee, Doge Challenger, Shelby Cobra 427 (no disponible), Camaro z28, Harley Davidson V-Rod, Suzuki Boulevard M109R (no disponible), Yamaha YZFR1, Kawasaki Z1000SX.**

-*silbido* hay una buena cantidad de cosas aquí, sin embargo debo tener un mejor manejo de armas así como conocimiento para saber exactamente qué es lo que ofrece, apenas si conozco unos 5 calibres diferentes, el resto ni siquiera me suena, en cuanto a vehículos jajaja es obvia mi elección ¿No lo creen chicos?-se rio en lo último mientras miraba burlonamente a su público, su sonrisa era amable pero conservaba ese toque burlesco.

-Soy americano, y gran parte de los americanos amamos a Harley, tal vez con el tiempo me compre el Charger, pero ahora no tengo tanto dinero para gastar, debo conseguir una fuente de ingresos estable y grande, no puedo vivir consta mente de las cacerías-les dijo a los "demás" mientras sacaba una mini radio de su inventario, aun debía comprar un televisor como una consola de juegos, se estaría volviendo loco a este paso. La encendió y fue recibido por estática mientras sintonizaba algo interesante, pero luego de su misión sabia de que estarían hablando exactamente.

- **Buenos días radioescuchas, aquí estamos con las noticias de la mañana, en nuestro boletín tenemos la última información con respeto a la Noche Escarlata, sobrenombre de la masacre orquestada hace no menos de un día en la zona industrial de nuestra amada ciudad, como sabrán anoche hubo un crakeo masivo a los medios de comunicación de todo tipo, televisión, internet, radio, etc, se pudo ver el video en persona de un justiciero, a quien estoy engañando, a un asesino serial llevar a cabo más de 30 asesinatos en esa noche, todos de las ciudades aledañas como algunos de nuestra comunidad, la policía se negó a darnos nombres de estos desafortunados, pero aun más fue nuestra sorpresa cuando se descubrió que en esa misma masacre una venta ilegal de mujeres se estaba llevando a cabo, la compañía desmintió y niega cualquier asociación con el caso, la justicia está indagando esto a fondo, hasta el momento la compañía donde se llevó a cabo esta masacre, la Eagle Global Company se negó a dar testimonios, en este momento están en una furiosa batalla legal los abogados de la compañía como los del estado de Michigan. Pero esto no acabo aquí, no señores y señoras, hay mucho más, ese misterioso asesino, a quien apodaremos "Sabueso", por la máscara que portaba así como los testimonios de los civiles que lograron verlo fue visto por numerosas personas dirigirse hacia la parte de los ricos, el Woods Country, zona de los adinerados, donde se detuvo aparentemente en la casa del magnate Tetherby, cuando la policía ingreso en el lugar se desato un segundo y aún más sangriento tiroteo que se cobró la vida de 5 agentes de policía y varios de los maleantes, ahora se logró identificarlos como miembros de un cartel sin nombre que se dedicaba al tráfico de personas como de armas, y el magnate antes mencionado fue encontrado asesinado luego de que pusiera en duda la parte final del video, una vez se concretó su homicidio el video en vivo fue detenido, ahora mismo la ciudad está en un estado de paranoia, hay patrullas por todos lados buscando cualquier pista de este asesino, tanto en el bosque, las alcantarillas luego de descubrir que fue esta la ruta de escape del perpetrador, por el momento la alcaldía y el departamento de policía se niega a hacer declaraciones, sigan con nosotros, los mantendremos al tanto, en otras noticias-** con eso dicho Lincoln paso por otras emisoras y todo era lo mismo con diversas palabras, algunos añadían comentarios subidos a las redes que iban desde aquellos que estaban bien con estos homicidios ya que se mató a la gente que debía morir de verdad como aquellos locos paranoicos que no dejan de gritar y pedir justicia, que piensen en los niños, etcétera, etcétera.

-Pero saben, tienen razón, desde anoche no se han escuchado otra cosa que no sea sirenas, el rastrillaje es enorme, muchos locales han cerrado por hoy al miedo o demás razones, la escuela fue cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, en ese caso….-explico Lincoln mientras miraba por la ventana rota al bosque de sus terrenos, por un lado no podría ir a su nuevo departamento, sería muy sospechoso que se acercara con los papeles de propiedad, debía dejar pasar un tiempo para eso, pero algo era seguro de todo esto.

-Debo nivelar mis habilidades, así como ganar unas nuevas, necesito una mejor regeneración de maná, una reserva mayor así como la manipulación de la misma, hasta ahora solo puedo usar flechas, debo ampliar mi repertorio-le dijo al público mientras se paraba y se iba hacia la parte inferior, una vez abajo movió la chatarra para acomodarla como blancos posibles, saco una lata de pintura de una de las cajas tiradas a un costado y grabo el circulo de tiro al blanco, esto se usaría después, ahora necesitaba ponerse a meditar.

-mis puntos de habilidad los usare después, ahora debo ampliar mi núcleo de maná tanto como pueda-con eso dicho el albino se puso en posición de loto para meditar, cerró los ojos y se concentró intensamente, tanto como podía con sus nuevas capacidades..

-Mientras tanto, residencia Loud, habitación de Lisa y Lily-

(Normal POV)

La pequeña niña genio se hallaba frente a una gran cantidad de monitores, todos ellos, seis en total tenían varios datos estadísticos, la primera tenia datos de ADN, principalmente alelos y sus diversas características, el segundo un mapa de toda el área de Royal Woods, el tercero un mapa de su casa dividido en ventanas con cámaras de seguridad, el cuarto un plano de un diseño de lo que parecía ser un robot en forma de mosca, decía invento B-876x, el cuarto unos medidores del estado de salud actual del sujeto "unidad fraternal mayor masculino; Lincoln Loud", el quinto mostraba el navegador y el ultimo estaba reproduciendo un video de la noche donde toda la familia se reunió, estaba en una velocidad reducida para el análisis a fondo del mismo, la cámara del video enfocaba desde diferentes ángulos cada movimiento del albino cazador. Lisa agarro una grabadora de audio, apretó el botón y empezó.

-Nota de audio n°8941, 30 de marzo de 2018, hace dos meses desde que el homo sapiens: unidad fraternal masculina, conocida como Lincoln Loud gano su libertad luego de que el sistema lo condenara de manera injusta, si bien me deje llevar por las emociones humanas, cosa de la cual me encuentro arrepentida como avergonzada, ya que, un científico trabaja con la razón y lógica, no con lo que la población llama "corazón". Volviendo al tema de análisis del proyecto Épsilon-654z, el sujeto anteriormente si bien inferior demostraba grandes capacidades de adaptación a una situación en concreto, pudiendo idear planes en poco tiempo con gran lujo de detalles, ahora libre, presenta un gran nivel de musculatura como capacidad física de combate mano a mano, se desconoce el alcance de dichas capacidades, posiblemente su estadía en la correccional lo obligo a entrenar y desarrollar un estilo de combate hibrido, por la evidencia tomada hasta la fecha no presenta una postura de algún arte marcial conocido, pero aun así mostro una calma diga de un soldado o un miembro de las fuerzas especiales, su postura, su ritmo cardiaco, sus movimientos demostraban que estaba en completa calma y en su yo racional hasta que se vio superado por la emoción conocida como "odio", una vez iniciada la fase los sensores detectaron un alto nivel de testosterona en sangre, al menos 3 veces más que un adulto macho, se necesita más investigación-se dijo de manera calmada mientras miraba el video de nuevo, aun a pesar de la sensación de miedo que le despertaba justo en la base de la espina dorsal.

-El sujeto luego de dichos acontecimientos mostro un gran control de su sistema, ya sea intencional o instintivo permanece desconocido, normalmente los individuos que entran en este estado necesitan de al menos media hora para que los sistemas regresen a la normalidad, este caso demostró todo lo contrario, cuando solo vasto un par de segundos para que sus niveles regresaran a un nivel normal, es necesaria una muestra de sangre actual y realizar una comparación con la antigua-con eso termino la primera nota de voz, luego sin perder tiempo comenzó la segunda.

-nota de audio n°8942, 30 de junio de 2018, la sustancia que fue entregada mencionado en la anterior nota hasta el momento es completamente desconocida, se desconoce sus componentes base como el porcentaje exacto de los mismos, el líquido mostro reaccionar inmediatamente en el tejido celular humano estimulando la producción de linfocitos como de plaquetas en un 85% en los primeros 10 minutos, luego la tasa de producción aumento de nuevo al 130%, finalmente aumento una vez más pero esta vez aumento la producción de sangre en un 69%, la regeneración celular avanzada o "estimulada" provoco que la unidad patriarcal sanara sus heridas en un lapso record de tiempo corto, en tan solo 2 horas y media había sanada el 70% de sus heridas, es más, el sistema inmune de dicha unidad se vio reforzado en un 25% de forma permanente*click*-Lisa hizo click en una ventana y se mostró los índices de glóbulos rojos, blancos y plaquetas de su padre, antes y después del incidente. El cambio era asombroso, tanto que daba miedo, ya que esto no era posible, incluso con lo mejor de la medicina moderna.

-Hasta la fecha ninguno de los elementos que componen esta…..medicina ha sido descubierto o catalogado de alguna manera, ningún elemento está presente en la tabla periódica, lo único que se sabe es que la sustancia muestra ciertas características metálicas en ella, seguramente para estimular el hierro en sangre, pero se descubrió que al entrar en contacto con la sangre se estimula a sí misma como a las células de manera inmediata, llegando casi al punto de ebullición, esto normalmente debería hacer que la sangre hierva provocando la pronta muerte del sujeto pero parece que este tipo de ebullición genera una sobre estimulación en las células sanguíneas, fomentando su regeneración como producción en masa, sin importar el tipo de sangre, sea de hombre o animal-la segunda nota de voz termino, se quedó mirando cada análisis que repitió al menos una docena de veces, pero los resultados seguían siendo los mismos, inconclusos en el mejor de los casos y negativos el resto.

-Cuando se trabajó en la IA a la cual fue denominada EVA por la unidad fraternal entro en una fase de auto aprendizaje mientras el homo sapiens demostraba las nuevas habilidades de combate y…..de asesinato, Lincoln Loud sabía exactamente sobre ese cargamento de esclavos, tiene contactos en el bajo mundo de Royal Woods, hay dos hipótesis en cuanto a esto, la primera es que no salió del todo limpio de la correccional, sino más bien en base a algún trato ilegal que hizo con las unidades directivas del mismo, ahora trabajando como un sicario para ellos, la segunda es que logro meterse en dicho "escenario" por segundos o terceros, pero no trabaja para nadie, probablemente esta sea la hipótesis correcta si se toma en cuenta la postura, el habla y el vocabulario del mismo la noche del "incidente", esas pruebas que ahora tiene un pensamiento mucho más grande de su "yo", si antes mostraba piedad, bondad, amabilidad, siendo las emociones que lo caracterizaban en gran medida ahora mismo piensa en sí mismo, en su propia supervivencia como intereses, de momento desconocidos, al mismo tiempo es desconocida como consiguió el conocimiento y la habilidad de armas y combate a esta escala teniendo en cuenta su estadía de dos años en la correccional, esto da a entender que la correccional conocida como Saint Patrol guarda negocios ilegales, desconocidos, se necesita más investigación- al finalizar se quedó pensativa, quería añadir una nueva nota de audio pero dudo, miro hacia abajo mientras pensaba que era lo que debería hacer ahora…luego de unos tortuosos minutos levanto la cabeza y miro la pantalla que tenía el plano B-876x. Decidió que debía saber que era lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor.

-Se ha estado trabajando en un proyecto de espionaje, el proyecto B-876x, será lanzado ahora mismo para encontrar la unidad fraternal conocida como Lincoln-al terminar la nota se dispuso a activar el proyecto pero no conto con un grito que vino detrás de ella.

-LINCOLN-grito un vocecita, pero diablos que tenía fuerza en los pulmones, al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar que una mueca se abriera paso en su cara, delante de ella estaba unidad fraternal menor, Lily Loud.

-Lily no gri-pero no pudo terminar su diatriba cuando se escuchó una estampida de pasos directamente hacia su habitación, en menos de 10 segundos estaban presentes todas las demás unidades fraternales, delante de ellas estaban todas sus hermanas. Todas con cara de preocupación como un poco de miedo en la mirada, seguramente recordando esa noche salvo Leni y Lily, ambas estaban entre felices por escuchar de su hermano pero al mismo tiempo también estaban preocupadas, luego de escuchar sobre el asesino serial estaban pálidas como hojas mientras se abrazaban entre ellas y la unidad fraternal conocida como Leni empezó a sollozar un poco mientras susurraba el nombre del único hijo varón de la familia.

-¿Qué hacen en el espacio asignado tanto a mi como a Lily?-pregunto ligeramente molesta Lisa mientras miraba al resto de las hermanas presentes, estas al no entender a que se refería la hicieron suspirar aún más molesta.

-¿Qué hacen en nuestra habitación?-pregunto al fin luego de otro suspiro.

-¿Dónde está Linky?-pregunto Leni, Lisa no respondió, solo dio una mirada hacia la pantalla con el plano de la mosca espía, Lily se acercó y tiro de su bata.

-¿Lincy?-fue lo único que dijo mientras la miraba interrogante y ligeramente triste.

-Lisa, quiero una respuesta ¿Qué estás haciendo?- en especial cuando se trata de nuestro hermano-le cuestiono, mejor dicho, le ordeno Lori, esta se veía molesta, pero aun así se podía notar, incluso para un idiota, los nervios a flor de piel, estaba ligeramente pálida y algo decaída, además de tener algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos rojos, estuvo llorando de nuevo.

-Venga hermana, no nos dejes en la duda-le dijo de manera casi suplicante Luna, la rocera tenía un ligero aroma a whisky encima, se encontraba tambaleándose sobre sí misma, de seguro estuvo bebiendo de nuevo, al menos no estaba ebria. Luan tenía una cara sumamente triste, en contraparte con su yo más o menos alegre, Lynn se veía decaída casi por completo, seguramente tiene a Lincoln en nuevos estándares, antes ella era la "fuerte" literalmente hablando, ahora al ver la habilidad y destreza de la unidad fraternal masculina debe estar en duda consigo misma, las gemelas estaban tomadas de la mano y parecía que no se iban a separar en un tiempo, Lola en especial se veía sumamente nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo distante, esa fue la primera vez que la pusieron en su lugar, siempre fue una niña caprichosa, pero esa noche todo cambio en un ángulo de 360°, Lana por otra parte se mostraba con miedo en la mirada, pero detrás estaba el arrepentimiento y la culpa. Lucy estaba aún peor, desde hace un tiempo que no dice casi absolutamente nada de nada, son pocas ahora las palabras que salen de su boca, salvo su habitual suspiro, parece que se puso mucho más pálida por la casi completa falta de vitamina d, desde esa noche está casi todo el día encerrada en su habitación o en los ductos de ventilación, algunas veces podía oírla sollozar por lo bajo, casi de manera imperceptible.

-Yo-se quedó callada mientras las miradas de todas las hermanas se afilaban, obligándola a sacarle la verdad, las miro, luego miro a su pantalla, de nuevo a sus hermanas y suspiro, pensando en que acontecimientos demostraría todo esto.

-Durante los últimos meses desarrolle un prototipo de unidad micro volador para la recolección de información tanto visual como auditiva-les explico despacio, de nuevo vio que no comprendieron su jerga. Lisa estaba muy tentada a golpearse la frente.

-¿Ósea….que hiciste un robot espía? ¿No?-le pregunto Lori cuando esta pareció entender los conceptos del invento. Lisa abrió los ojos pero rápidamente volvió a su yo analítico.

-Si, en resumen si, desarrolle una mosca espía para ver el estado de nuestra unidad fraternal masculina, Lincoln-eso en verdad llamo la atención de cada una de las hermanas de la familia Loud, todas pasaron su mirada de Lisa a la pc, mejor dicho al monitor con lo que parecía ser un plano de una mosca o robot con forma de mosca. Luego regresaron su mirada ahora casi al borde de la histeria hacia la creadora de dicha invención.

-Voy a desplegarlo para localizar a Lincoln-dijo Lisa mientras se giraba para sentarse en la silla de escritorio y comenzaba a tipear códigos y datos para la activación de B-786x. luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para las demás presentes vieron como una especie de contenedor se abrió liberando el gas atrapado dentro y vieron dentro una miniatura, era una mosca sumamente realista, pero sabían que no era real, era la máquina. Esta alzo vuelo y se quedó a unos cuantos metros de su base anterior, al mismo tiempo en la cuarta pantalla de Lisa se abrió una ventana que mostraba en directo lo que el micro robot estaba viendo. Las chicas se quedaron ligeramente asombradas por esto, en especial Leni y Lily pero esa sorpresa rápidamente desapareció cuando recordaron para que se usara.

-Bien, añadiendo el código genético de Lincoln para iniciar una búsqueda total, enfocándose solamente en su patrón de ADN, conectando a los satélites gubernamentales, conexión completa, iniciando búsqueda-decía Lisa, pero esto era más para ella misma que otra cosa, cuando termino de hablar la mosca comenzó a moverse por la habitación buscando una salida, cuando detecto la ventana abierta se fue de la casa, las demás se acercaron de manera sumamente estrecha hacia la pantalla apretando a la niña genio en el proceso mientras miraban ahora con sumo interés que sucedería en la misma, parecían niños mirando su programa favorito.

La pantalla mostraba como la mosca espía seguía un camino por encima de los edificios, luego de unos minutos se acercó e introdujo al área boscosa de Royal Woods, pasaron los minutos tortuosamente mientras esperaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos se pudo ver bien una fábrica abandonada, no tenía nada de raro salvo el ligero brillo naranja etéreo y semi fluorescente que brotaba del mismo, parecía algo de otro mundo, además de que los sensores no podían identificar qué clase de cosa….sea lo que sea era, solo demostró que era algún tipo de energía, y estaba aumentando con cada momento, la mosca se ingresó al recinto abandonado por una ventana rota y mostro su objetivo. En medio del gran galpón industrial estaba sentado Lincoln, lo más extraño era que esa misma energía detectada brotaba de él, era visible, parecía ser una especie de velo que lo cubría por completo. Se movía en intervalos irregulares como pequeños tentáculos en su cabeza y espalda, casi como una capa o armadura, tal vez una segunda piel.

-En el nombre de Hawking y Enstein. ¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto Lisa a la nada, no tenía respuesta, por primera vez no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, cada teorema, cada teoría, hipótesis o formula que poseía en su cabeza no tenía sentido, nada explicaba esto…

-Aura….eso es aura-la voz de Lucy se escuchó en un susurro, susurro que todas lograron captar, sin embargo no despegaron sus ojos de la pantalla.

¿Aura? Que era eso llamado aura. Se preguntaban todas.

-La energía de la vida, la exhalación del alma, una fuente de poder desconocida, manifestada en el mundo en forma de maná prana.

-Explícate-le exigió Lisa su hermana mayor.

-*susprio* el aura es una fuente de poder, todos los seres terrenales la poseen, permite torcer el mundo, sus leyes a nuestra voluntad, pagando un precio, sus usuarios pueden crear fenómenos o anomalías de otra forma imposibles, pero primero debe ser despertada, separada del alma, es controlarla y manifestarla al mundo, lo que suceda depende del usuario y su alcance como alma, ambas están conectadas a la mente y al cuerpo respectivamente, sus capacidades son desconocidas, se dice que los magos más poderosos la habían despertado, aumentando exponencialmente su poder-explico de manera calmada y relajada, pero solo Lisa pudo notar el completo asombro que se hallaba oculto debajo.

La pantalla mostro como Lincoln se ponía de pie sumamente despacio, estiro su mano de a poco apuntando hacia el ato oxidado delante de él, una línea de esa llamada "aura" se alargó serpenteando lentamente hasta tocarlo, en unos segundos el pedazo de metal corroído se vio envuelta en dicha sustancia, parecía brillar ahora, como si hubiera recuperado parte de su perdida dureza. Luego metió su mano en su abrigo y saco algo que las hizo detenerse en seco a todas, salvo a Lily porque no sabía el alcance de aquello que estaba en la mano de su hermano mayor. Era un arma de fuego, una pistola, todas miraban sorprendidas mientras sus corazones amenazaban con salir de sus pechos por lo fuerte que estaban latiendo. Lo vieron apuntar y sin dudar abrió fuego hacia el metal, con sorpresa vieron como el metal ni siquiera se doblaba por los constantes impactos, es más ni siquiera parecía recibir los disparos, era como si las balas rebotaran en la superficie, como si el ataque constante al mismo punto no sirviera de nada. Lo contemplaron disparar al menos media hora mientras a intervalos constantes infundía más aura en el auto destartalado, con mayor o menor cantidad. Cuando termino concentro su aura a los lados de su cabeza.

-Cooooollllllllll-dijeron las gemelas junto a Lily cuando vieron algo aún más increíble, dos espadas etéreas y semi trasparentes de color naranja, flotando a ambos lados de Lincoln, eran espadas de doble filo occidentales, de al menos 1.30 m, la guardia estaba dirigida hacia arriba, al filo en una especie de U, el mango era normal junto al pomo, nada destacable. Ambas se quedaron en su posición unos cuantos segundos, de repente volaron hacia el auto con una velocidad que no le envidiaba nada a las balas antes disparadas pero esta vez atravesaron el mismo como si este fuera simple papel mojado, Lincoln cruzo sus brazos mientras más espadas aparecían, en grupos de dos la mosca detecto 10 espadas lanzadas, cuando lo atravesaban y estaban a un par de cm estas se quebraban con el sonido de los cristales frágiles, cosa que no tenía sentido. Este se agacho jadeando un poco, se notaba ahora el sudor correr por su frente, tomo una gran respiración y de nuevo se alzó en su altura, Lisa detecto como Luna, Luan, Leni, Lori y Lynn se sonrojaban ligeramente por este gesto, lo anoto mentalmente antes de volverse hacia la pantalla por completo. Lo vieron tomar una postura de iado.

El aura regreso de nuevo hacia él, mejor dicho de él, se dirigió en demasía en su brazo derecho que estaba simulando una espada hacia abajo, en un rápido giro de 360° libero la energía en forma de tajo espectral, un tajo gigante, este abarco al menos unos 6 m de largo y medio de ancho cortando todo lo que estaba en su radio, la mosca por poco es partida a la mitad, cuando acabo el chico albino se desplomo en una rodilla con una mano en la misma jadeando como perro, el sudor ahora caía cantaros de su frente, se quitó la chaqueta mostrando una musculosa naranja, esta vez se levantó mucho más lento pero aun así lo hizo, las chicas estaban jadeando ahora, sumamente alteradas, su hermano menor y mayor parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en su posición pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando una vez más convoco su aura, ahora cubría sus puños y pies pero en una cantidad mucho menor que las otras veces, de a poco empezó a boxear al aire, a un enemigo imaginario, primero torpe pero gradualmente cogió impulso en sus ataques, una vez curvos y toscos, ahora rectos, elegantes, poderosos, veloces, luego de unas cuantas series con las manos sumo los pies, las patadas en arcos ascendentes y descendentes como hachas, laterales u horizontales recordaban a las cuchillas, finamente elegantes, letales….

Lincoln parecía usar un so mezclado de boxeo con savate y algo de kickboxing, algunas veces parecía tomar las extremidades del "enemigo" y hacer una llave, pero no eran de sumisión, por cómo se doblaba él mostraba que estas técnicas eran para desgarrar los músculos y quebrar los huesos, estas adquirieron mucha más violencia con el trascurso del tiempo, esto era sistema, el arte marcial ruso de supervivencia.

Los golpes aurales continuaron durante al menos 20 minutos más, siendo tan rápidos como el agotado cuerpo del albino lo permitía, ahora con cada golpe parecía jadear y cerrar uno de sus ojos, estaba al borde del desmayo, luego de un uppercut y un gancho su aura desapareció de él y cayo a cuatro patas en el suelo, la mosca se le acerco casi al borde pero se alejó para contemplarlo mejor, si antes parecía un perro, ahora parecía un perro negro en medio del sol del verano. A duras penas se levantó de nuevo, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante y usando una de sus rodillas como soporte miro a los pobres restos de metal que una vez fueron el auto destartalado, tomo su pistola de su funda y apunto hacia adelante, esta vez vieron algo que solo podía considerarse magia.

Unos círculos tribales aparecieron en el espacio delante del arma, uno delante del cañón y otros dos más pequeños delante de este, parecieron brillar mientras los círculos interiores giraban mostrando diferentes símbolos que solo pueden considerarse arcanos, luego de girar se detuvieron formando una perfecta X entre los tres, brillaron de nuevo y del cañón salió disparado un gran perno irregular que voló destruyendo el aire delante suyo con una velocidad cercana al rayo, no impacto en el los restos, sino que lo atravesó y desintegro sin dejar ni siquiera ceniza, atravesó la pared con el mismo efecto y siguió su camino unos cuantos metros más hasta desparecer en estática pura, cada vez más diminuta hasta que no quedo nada del mismo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido…solo la gran marca de tierra serpenteante mostraba su curso. Ese….ese…..ese ataque pareció destruir la materia misma a su alrededor. Era algo aterrador.

Luego de eso Lincoln se desplomo en sus rodillas, el arma se le cayó de las manos, el cañón al rojo vivo, cercano al punto de fundición, luego el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

….

….

….

…

-LINKYYYYY-el grito desgarrador de Leni las trajo a todas de nuevo a la realidad, siendo dominadas por sus emociones en completo auge las 10 hijas de la casa Loud corrieron abajo, abrieron la puerta de golpe casi arrancándola de sus bisagras, la cerraron con un portazo aún más fuerte, se subieron a Vanzilla y aceleraron en dirección de su hermano caído. Cada una gritándose y preguntándose qué era lo que sucedió.

Nadie tenía la respuesta….

Pero sabían que una sola persona podía contestar esa pregunta, pero primero debían ir con él…

-mientras tanto, en un consultorio odontológico-

(Normal POV)

La matriarca de los Loud estaba sentada en su consultorio, en este momento era la hora del almuerzo, aunque el día estuvo desierto por el pánico masivo ante el asesino serial "Sabueso" no pudo evitar dejarse llevar de nuevo por las emociones, en primer lugar no deseaba para nada dejar su casa pero la economía sumamente ajustada de la familia la obligo a ir a trabajar, ahora mismo saco una foto del cajón del gabinete, detrás de los instrumentos estaba dicha foto, estaba arrugada y algo amarilla pero se podía ver claro como el día.

-Mis bebes…..como lo siento cariño-se dijo por lo bajo mientras miraba al bebe Lincoln en la foto, pero eso no era todo….

Había dos bebes más, Lincoln estaba en el medio de la cuna con una mantita naranja, a cada lado de él estaban dos bebes más, el primero con una manta blanca y el segundo con una manta gris. Colores no muy apropiados para niños, los tres bebes tenían el cabello blanco, herencia del abuelo Pop-Pop, abajo estaba escrito con un marcador de manera alegre y con unos diminutos corazones para no opacar la foto…..

 _Mis pequeños angelitos, Lincoln, Linka y Liberty_

N/a: Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí su servidor y amigo, Specterwolf3, espero que hallan gozado este capítulo….

Para ser sincero iba a hacerlo mucho más largo pero decidí agregar un poco de suspenso (soy re malo XD) las hermanas ya saben que es lo que puede hacer nuestro cazador…o en parte, ahora la pregunta es qué hará Lincoln?

La pista del trio tiene conclusión pero nuevas preguntas se añaden a la lista? Donde están las hermanas de Lincoln? Porque no hay ninguna foto de ellas? Lo sabían las mayores? Dónde están? Están en Michigan, en Estados Unidos siquiera? _Siguen vivas acaso?_

Agárrense porque un cap más y se viene el primer jefe, recuerdan la descripción del Walker en el prólogo? Que era la forma larvaria de algo mucho peor….

Bueno, es hora de que conozcan al Eater, el Devorador de Mundos…

El prox cap es la reacción de Lincoln con todo esto, tanto a sus 10 hermanas como el descubrir sobre las otras dos, y el primer momento de Lori con Lincoln (no romántico, pero a eso vamos, despacito, despacito XD).

En cuanto a la votación tenemos a Luna y a Lynn, empatadas, por favor voten entre estas dos para el desempate.

Ahora la lista va así.

Lori

Lucy

Luna/Lynn

Eso es todo por ahora, se despide su amigo Specter.


End file.
